Un amor que espera ser correspondido
by Rosy Misaki
Summary: Runo es una niña que a los 11 años es separada de sus amigos por un cambio de colegio, a ella al principio no le gusto su nuevo colegio pero después de ingresar en el se dará cuenta de que hay algo que ella no se esperaba encontrar en ese lugar y ese algo es el amor DXR SXA BXJ AXM y otras parejas que no son de Bakugan (Autoras)
1. Nuevo colegio, nuevos amigos

Este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste  
Es de Dan y Runo se trata sobre algo que esta pasando en mi vida amorosa y quiero compartir este sentimiento con ustedes  
Se aceptan sugerencias  
Dejen reviews por faaa  
Sin mas nada que decir A LEER

Era una mañana muy linda en Tokio y se veía por una de los pasillos de un liceo a una niña peliceleste de 11 años de edad

con sus padres

Esa niña se llama Runo Misaki 11 años de edad cabellos y ojos celestes mide 1.54 es flaca tiene un fuerte carácter cada ves

que la hacen enojar pero si la dejan tranquila puede ser muy amable y dulce, a ella la acababan de inscribir en un nuevo

colegio, su mejor amiga es alice

Runo: Aun no se como fue que acepte a que me inscribieran aquí-susurro Runo dejando caer varias lagrimas

Flashback

En una muy linda fiesta de graduación se veía a una niña llorar mientras que varios niños y niñas trataban de consolarla

Runo: Yo no me quiero ir, no los quiero dejar a ustedes, quiero que estemos siempre juntos, no me quiero iirrr- dijo sin dejar

de llorar

Luis: Cálmate en Diciembre nos volveremos a ver no llores por favor-dijo mientras trataba de no llorar pero su esfuerzo fue

en vano

Daniela: No lloren vale, que me van a hacer llorar a mi también

Sara: Pues que tal si hacemos una fiesta en Diciembre y nos reunimos todos en el colegio

Runo: Gracias chicos los quiero

Todos: Y nosotros a ti Runo- dijeron mientras la abrazaban

Padres de Runo: Hija ya es hora de irnos

Runo: NOO YO NO ME QUIERO IR-grito mientras se escondía detrás de sus compañeros

En fin para lograr que Runo entrara al auto fue muy difícil y la pobre niña se iba llorando sin dejar de pensar en sus

compañeros con los cuales compartió con algunos 8 años, con otros 5, 4, 3 ,2 años pero que aun asi los iba a extrañar

Y asi se paso las vacaciones llorando, recordando, y hablando con algunos de sus compañeros(as)

1 Mes Despues

En el banco

Runo: Pero cuando los voy a-dijo Runo pero vio a alguien que se le hacia muy conocido- Luis?

Y el mencionado volteo

Luis: Runo…RUNO-grito para abrazarla

Runo: Luis-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo- Como estas?

Luis: Bien y tu?

Runo: Bien… Oye sobre lo d-pero fue interrumpida

Mama de Runo: Runo cariño es hora de irnos

Mama de luis: Luis hijo ya vámonos

Luis: Ten mi numero de teléfono llamame y hablamos-dijo mientras de entregaba un papel con unos números y ella hacia lo

mismo

Runo: Ok chao-Dijo para abrazarlo y ser correspondida

Al dia siguiente

Papa de Runo: Runo ya basta no tolerare mas este comportamiento o te bajas o te quedas castigada por una semana

Runo: Esta bien- dijo llorando mientras se bajaba del carro

Mama de Runo: Ven vamos, te encantara este colegio- dijo mientras caminaban a dirección para inscribir a Runo

Runo: Eso no es cierto, nada como mi otro colegio- susurro llorando

Luego de todo eso pudieron inscribir a Runo en el colegio aunque la pobre no volvió a ser la misma de siempre, pero algo que

la animaba a seguir un poco mas tranquila era que todas las noches hablaba con algunos de sus antiguos compañeros

Fin del Flashback

Runo: Luego de ese dia mi vida cambio para siempre, y después de tantos meses aun los extraño- susurro llorando

Mama de Runo: Runo no llores vete los ojos hay mi vida ven vamos a limpiártelos

13 minutos después ya estaban todos los alumnos en sus salones cada uno se paraba y se presentaba cuando llego el turno

de Runo ella dijo

Runo: Hola mi nombre es Runo Misaki naci aquí en Japón y vengo del colegio Takeshi (ese nombre es inventado por mi, no

soy buena para esto pero bueno) tengo 11 años de edad y espero hacerme amiga de todos ustedes

Después de Runo se presento

Daniel: Hola mi nombre es Daniel kuso pero díganme Dan tengo 11 años y yo estudie aquí el año pasado asi que la mayoría

ya me conoce pero para los que no espero ser su amigo y…-pero antes de que diga algo mas Runo cae desmayada pero

antes de que tocase el piso Dan que al darse cuenta de eso la atrapa rodeándola con sus manos por la cintura y quedando a

pocos centímetros de su boca…

Profesor: Umgrn…-Haciendo separar a Dan y Runo- Señorita Misaki, se encuentra bien?

Runo: Si profesor-separándose completamente de Dan- no pasa nada… gracias-esto ultimo se lo dijo en susurro a Dan

Dan: No es nada-Le susurro Dan a Runo

Dan: Como decía, espero ser su amigo y llevarme bien con ustedes- luego se sentó y se presento

Alice: Hola mi nombre es Alice….

Y asi paso la clase cada quien presentándose hasta que toco el timbre de receso

En el Receso Runo y Alice se encontraban debajo de un gran árbol

Runo: Oh, si receso que genial

Alice: Vamos Runo antes a ti te encantaba el receso

Runo: Eso era cuando conocía a mis compañeros- Llorando

Alice: Pero…Bueno…yo…- Alice no encontraba que decir- No llores por favor,¿ A tus compañeros les hubiese

gustado verte llorar?

Runo: No pero…-Pero fue interrumpida

Alice: Pero nada, solo no llores

Runo: Esta bien

Julie: Hola soy Julie me gustaría ser su amiga… que dicen?- sentándose enfrente de Alice y Runo

Alice: Si, esta bien, yo soy Alice mucho gusto- estrechando la mano con Julie- y ella es Runo- señalando a Runo

Runo: Hola- Saludando a Julie

Julie: Hola… vengan les quiero presentar a un amigo- jalándolas y llevándoselas

En otro lado

Dan: Vamos Shun, no seas un amargado

Shun: No quiero y punto

Billy: Pero por…-Pero fue interrumpido por

Julie: Hola chicos que hacen?

Dan: Estábamos in…-fue interrumpido por Julie

Julie: Eso que importa, miren ellas son mis nuevas amigas Alice y Runo-señalando a cada una

Alice: Hola yo soy Alice es un placer conocerlos- dijo sonriente como siempre

Runo: Hola yo me llamo Runo, es un gusto- dijo tratando de ocultar su tristeza pero no pudo porque dejo caer una lagrima la cual nadie noto a excepción de Dan

Billy: Hola soy Billy, me alegra conocerlas

Shun: Yo soy Shun-serio como siempre

Dan: Me llamo Daniel, pero díganme Dan- dijo muy animado y observando a Runo

Julie: ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería?

Runo: ¿Qué es eso?- le susurro a Alice

Alice: Es como un comedor- le susurro explicándole a Runo

Dan: SI VAMOS

Y se fueron corriendo, en la cafetería ya cada quien había comido y estaban hablando un poco

Billy: Y entonces Dan y Shun…- Pero fue interrumpido por

¿Hola chicos que hacen?- dijeron Ace y Mirra al unisono

Dan: Hola chicos, nada solo…

Julie: Hablando… ¿ya vieron a mis nuevas amiga? ellas son Alice-señalando a Alice- Y Ru…

Ace: ¿RUNO?

Runo levanta la vista y dice

Runo: ¿Ace?- sorprendida y lo abraza

Mirra y Dan: ¿Se conocen?

Ace: Si, ¿Cómo no conocerla? Esta hermosura de aquí llamada Runo es mi…

Hasta aquí el cap. Espero sus reviews

Dan: ¿No les vas a dar un adelanto?

Yo: Oh cierto, por poco lo olvidaba

Un adelanto:

Alice: ¿Runo porque no me lo dijiste?

Mirra: Ace se supone que somos amigos, ¿porque no me lo habías dicho?- dijo llorando

Todos:¿QUE?  
Dan: ¿ACE COMO QUE USTEDES SON NOVIOS?

Yo: Listo

Dan: ¿No se te olvida algo más?

Yo: Ah, si claro, un agradecimiento a Erly Misaki ella me inspiro a hacer esta historia… Gracias  
Espero que les gusten

Nota: Se aceptan sugerencias, críticas (solo den su opinión sobre la historia)


	2. ¿Que son QUE?

Ace: ¿RUNO?

Runo levanta la vista y dice

Runo: ¿Ace?- sorprendida y lo abraza

Mirra y Dan: ¿Se conocen?

Ace: Si, ¿Cómo no conocerla? Esta hermosura de aquí llamada Runo es mi hermana

Todos: ¿QUE?

Alice: ¿Runo porque no me lo dijiste?

Mirra: Ace se supone que somos amigos, ¿porque no me lo habías dicho?- dijo llorando- Pensé que habíamos dicho que nos contaríamos todo, ¿Por qué no me contaste esto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes una hermana?

Ace: Lo siento Mirra, pero es que no sabía como decírtelo, es que Runo no siempre fue mi hermana, debido a que soy adoptado, cosa que ustedes ya saben, pero es que yo no la conocía a ella

Runo: Nos conocimos en las vacaciones, fue cuando nos presentaron, y ninguno de los dos queríamos aceptar que somos hermano, porque nos peleábamos mucho

Ace: Pero eso ya se acabo, yo ya acepte que esta hermosura es mi hermana

Runo: ¿Hermosura? Ace tenemos que hablar- Dijo mientras lo jalaba un poco lejos de los chicos

CON ACE Y RUNO

Ace: ¿Qué pasa?

Runo: Me llamaste hermosura ¿Qué quieres?

Ace: ¿A que te refieres?

Runo: A que tu no me llamas hermosura a menos que quiera algo, así que confiesa ¿Qué quieres?

Ace: Esta bien, quiero que me ayudes con Mirra

Runo: ¿Qué hay con ella?

Ace: Estoy enamorado de ella y se lo quiero confesar pero no sé como hacerlo- dijo bajando la cabeza por lo avergonzado y ruborizado que estaba

Runo: Oohh, pero que lindo eres- dijo abrazándolo y Ace le corresponde el abrazo- Claro que te ayudare

CON LOS DEMAS

Dan: ¿Pero que tanto se tardan?

Julie: Calmate Dan…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque

Runo: Aquí estamos

Ace: Y ya es hora de regresar cada quien a su salón

Alice: ¿Por cierto que salón les toco? A mi 1 "A"

Shun: 1 "B"

Billy: A mi me toco 1 "B" pero llegue tarde y no me presente

Julie: 1 "A"

Runo: 1 "A"

Dan: 1 "A"

Ace: 1 "B"

Mirra: 1 "A" yo también llegue tarde y no me presente

Billy: Nos vemos luego- dirigiéndose hacia su salón

Ace: Oh, si, adiós

Shun: Chao

Runo: Sera mejor que nos vallamos también

Todos: Si, vamos

Después de clase estaban todos en la salida del colegio

Julie: Bueno yo me tengo que ir, mi mamá me espera, porque junto con mis primas nos vamos de COMPRAS SIIIIIII- grito Julie

Ace: CALLATE JULIE- le grito Ace porque ella le había gritado en el oído

Julie: Perdón, bueno ya me voy, By

Mirra: Yo también me voy, me debo encontrar con mi hermano en el parque, adiós

Alice: Yo también me voy, ¿Vienes Runo?

Runo: Si- se acerco a Ace y le dijo: Mamá y papá trabajaran hasta tarde, yo me quedare casa de Alice

Ace: Esta bien

Runo y Alice empezaron a caminar y cuando ya iban cerca de la casa de Alice aparecieron Ace, Billy y Dan

Corriendo

Ace: RUNO- grito

Runo al escuchar su nombre se detuvo

Runo: ¿Ace? ¿Que pasa?

Ace: Se me olvido decirte, que yo me quedare a dormir casa de Joe

Runo: ¿Joe?

Ace: Si

Runo: Bueno, adiós-despidiéndose de todos

Billy y Dan: Adiós

Luego de 1 hora Ace se encontraba caminando por el parque y se encontró con Mirra

Ace: Hola Mirra ¿Qué haces aquí?- sentándose al lado de ella

Mirra: Hola Ace, como dije antes vine a encontrarme con mi hermano aquí, y nos encontramos hablamos, comimos, paseamos, nos divertimos y se fue

Ace: Oh, ya veo

Mirra: ¿Ace te puedo preguntar algo?

Ace: Si lo que sea

Mirra: ¿Te gusta alguna chica?

Ace: Si- dijo muy sonrojado

Mirra: Y ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

Ace: Lo siento es un secreto

Mirra: Oh…-dijo decepcionada

Ace: Y a ti ¿te gusta alguien?

Mirra: Si, pero tampoco te voy a decir su nombre

Ace: Oh vamos Mirra, dimee

Mirra: No

Ace: Andaa

Mirra: NO

Ace: Bueno, no importa ven vamos te invito un helado

Mirra: Ok

Después de comer el helado se pusieron a pasear por el parque y en un descuido Mirra se resbala cayendo sobre Ace, Mirra miraba fijamente los ojos de Ace y Ace los de Mirra y…

CON RUNO Y ALICE

Alice: Oye Runo, ¿no crees que Shun es lindo?- dijo Alice (no pensó lo que dijo)

Runo: ¿AH? ¿TE GUSTA SHUN?

Alice: ¿Qué? ¿QUE? NO- dijo Alice pero muy tarde ya Runo lo sabia

Runo: Vamos Alice, dime la verdad

Alice: Esta bien, si, si me gusta

Runo: *Shun se me hace muy familiar, como si ya lo conociera*-pensó Runo

Bueno Hasta aquí el cap. Espero que les guste

Gracias a Runo de Kuso por su review me animo mucho recibirlo

By


	3. ¿Quien te gusta?

**_Yo: Holaa Aquí de nuevo yo… con mi fic… Me alegro mucho recibir los reviews de Runo de Kuso,_**

**_Dan: Zafiro Gehabich_**

**_Runo: Y de Jessi Kuso_**

**_Alice: Sin mas nada que decir…_**

**_Yo: A LEER SE HA DICHO_**

En el capitulo anterior:

Alice: Oye Runo, ¿no crees que Shun es lindo?- dijo Alice (no pensó lo que dijo)

Runo: ¿AH? ¿TE GUSTA SHUN?

Alice: ¿Qué? ¿QUE? NO- dijo Alice pero muy tarde ya Runo lo sabia

Runo: Vamos Alice, dime la verdad

Alice: Esta bien, si, si me gusta

Runo: *Shun se me hace muy familiar, como si ya lo conociera*-pensó Runo

Alice: ¿Y a ti te gusta alguien Runo?

Runo: ALICE ¿Cómo PUEDES PREGUNTAR ESO? ¿QUE ACASO NO VES QUE ESTOY SUFRIENDO DEMASIADO AL SER ALEJADA DE MIS VERDADEROS, PARA PODER ESTAR PENSANDO EN CHICOS?

Alice: Pues no see, yo creo que TAL VES DEBERIAS SEGUIR ADELANTE, piensa ¿A ellos le hubiese gustado verta triste? ¿verte llorando?

Runo: No, pero…

Alice: Nada de peros Runo, ellos mismo te lo dijeron, tienes que continuar tu vida, no te puedes detener por solo extrañarlos a ellos

Runo: Alice es que tu no me entiendes, yo compartí con la mayoría 8 años, con otros 5, con otros 4 hasta 3, 2 ,y 1 año los extraño DEMASIADO- Grito llorando

Alice: No Runo, tu deberías saber mejor que nadie que te entiendo, yo nací en Rusia, hice amigos allá y sabes muy bien que también fui separada de ellos- dijo llorando

Runo: Alice-susurro- Perdona, es que… no me acordaba- dijo para luego abrazarla

Alice: Tranquila, después de todo somos mejores amigas, y siempre estamos y estaremos juntas…

Runo: Para los momentos de tristeza, felicidad…

Alice: En cualquier momento y cualquier lugar

Runo y Alice: SIEMPRE SEREMOS LAS MEJORES AMIGAS-gritaron abrazándose

Con Ace y Mirra

Después de comer el helado se pusieron a pasear por el parque y en un descuido Mirra se resbala cayendo sobre Ace, Mirra miraba fijamente los ojos de Ace y Ace los de Mirra y empieza a llover

TONTA LLUVIA, ¿Qué acaso no pudiste empezar en otro momento?- Pensó Ace levantándose y ayudando a levantar a Mirra, ambos estaban muy sonrojados- Ven vamos, te acompaño a tu casa-dijo mientras sacaba un paragua

Mirra: Gracias Ace- dijo mientras lo "abrazaba" para poder caber ambos bajo el paragua, Mirra iba muy sonrojada al igual que Ace

En el camino iban hablando de cosas del pasado hasta llegar a casa Mirra

Mirra: Vamos Ace, pasa, no dejare que te vayas mojando

Ace: Tranquila…-pero Mirra lo interrumpió

Mirra: Nada de tranquila, si quieres que este tranquila pasa, no voy a poder estar tranquila sabiendo que uno de mis amigos se va para su casa en medio de una lluvia

Ace: Pero no me voy para mi casa, voy para la de Joe- dijo pero después se cayó, porque él y Mirra sabían que la casa de Joe quedaba mas lejos que la de Ace

Mirra: PEOR, ven pasa-dijo mientras lo jalaba- MAMA, PAPA YA LLEGUE Y TRAJE A UN AMIGO- grito

Mamá de Mirra: Hola hija, hola Ace-dijo saludando a ambos

Ace: Hola señora Midori

Mamá de Mirra: Hay Ace, gracias por traer a mi hija sana y salva, me preocupaba mucho que estuviera afuera bajo esta tormenta

Ace: No es nada, no tiene porque agradecer

Mirra: Mamá ¿Ace se puede quedar con nosotros hasta que deje de llover?

Mamá de Mirra: Por supuesto que si hija, pero según las noticias no dejara de llover hasta mañana

Ace y Mirra: ¿QUE?-dijeron sorprendidos

Mamá de Mirra: Tranquilos, Ace llamare a tus padres para avisarles que te quedaras aquí- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el teléfono- pero no se olviden que mañana igual tienen que ir al colegio, a menos que tranquen las vías

Mirra: Si mamá, ven-dijo mientras se llevaba a Ace a su habitación

CON DAN Y SHUN

Estaban en casa de Dan

Dan: Genial, mi mamá no está, estoy aburrido y ahora se pone a llover ¿Qué puede ser peor?

Shun: Sabes Dan en las películas después de que alguien dice algo así pasa algo malo-dijo el moreno serio

Dan: Pero eso es en las películas, no en la vida real- después de que Dan dijera eso se va la luz

Shun: Ves, te lo dije- dijo mientras caminaba a la cocina en busca de velas

CON ALICE Y RUNO

AAAHHHHH- Se escucho el grito de las 2 chicas

Runo: LO QUE FALTABA AHORA SE VA LA LUZ

Mamá de Alice: ¿Chicas están bien? Escuche que gritaron

Alice: Si mamá, estamos bien, solo nos asustamos un poco

Papá de Alice: Si, un poco- dijo de manera graciosa

Runo: Bueno está bien, nos asustamos mucho

Mamá de Alice: Runo tus padres llamaron y dijeron que te quedaras a dormir con nosotros porque ellos están en un hotel ya que la tormenta es muy fuerte y no pueden pasar

Runo: Ok

CON ACE Y MIRRA

Ya era media noche y seguía lloviendo pero menos fuerte Mirra estaba durmiendo muy tranquila hasta que sonó un trueno que la hizo gritar y Ace quien la escucho salió corriendo y entro a su habitación

Ace: Mirra, ¿Qué pasa, que ocurrió?

Mirra: No, nada solo me asuste con el trueno

Ace: ¿Segura? ¿Todo esta bien?

Mirra: Si Ace, gracias

Ace: De nada- dijo mientras se iba

Mirra: Espera!, Ace podrías dormir conmigo esta noche-dijo Mirra muy sonrojada- Es que en las noches de tormenta, normalmente Keicht es quien duerme conmigo, pero él no está, y mamá está trabajando, tu sabes que ella trabaja en las noches y yo me quedo con papá y Keicht, pero ellos no están y…- antes de que Mirra pudiera continuar Ace la abrazo

Ace: Tranquila Mirra, no tienes que explicarme nada- dijo mientras se acostaba a su lado, ambos estaban MUY sonrojados- Ahora duerme…

Mirra: Gracias Ace…

A la mañana siguiente

Todos estaban de camino al colegio y se encontraron en el parque

Dan: Hola chicos y chicas

Todos: Hola

Julie: ¿Ustedes creen que sea justo que solo en nuestro colegio halla clases?

Runo: La verdad es que no

Alice: Nosotras tuvimos que levantarnos muy temprano en la mañana para poder rodear los charcos

Runo: Pero aun así no lo logramos

Ace: ¿Qué paso?

Alice: Puees

_Flashback_

_Runo: Vamos Alice, tu puedes_

_Alice: Runo AYUDAME- dijo Alice desesperada porque no quería caer en el charco_

_Runo: Tranquila, ven-dijo mientras la ayudaba, pero justo venia un chico pasando por ahí iba corriendo y le paso justo por el lado a Runo, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y metiera su pie en el charco, y haciendo lo mismo con Alice_

_Fin del Flashback_

Alice: Tuvimos que parar a limpiarnos y esperar a secarnos un poco

Runo: Pero gracias a que conozco a una niña que vive más o menos por ahí

Alice: Ella nos presto estas botas- enseñándoles las botas que llevaba puesta

Runo: Y nos van a tener que dejar pasar al colegio con estas botas, quieran o no

Julie: HHAAAYYYY ME ENCANTAN SUS BOTAS- Chillo otra vez en el oído de Ace

Ace: JULIE CALLATE

Julie: Perdón

Luego de toda esa plática llegaron al colegio

EN EL SALON

Dan: Chicas ¿Dónde están Runo y Alice?

Mirra: No lo sé ¿y tu Julie?

Julie: Ellas dijeron que iban al baño pero ya se han tardado demasiado

En ese momento llegan corriendo Shun, Ace y Billy

Ace: Oigan ¿Runo y Alice están aquí?

Mirra: No ¿Por qué?

Billy: Entonces es cierto

Dan: Es cierto ¿Qué?

Shun: Unas chicas nos dijeron que ellas tuvieron unos problemas con unos chicos y…

Hasta aquí el cap.

Todos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Dan: ¿POR QUE LO TIENES QUE CORTAR EN LA PARTE MAS INTERESANTE?**_

_**Yo: Porque… pues… para que… pues… Hay no lo se**_

_**Shun: Les queremos agradecer otra ves a**_

_**Yo: Runo de Kuso,**_

_**Dan: Zafiro Gehabich**_

_**Runo: Y Jessi Kuso**_

_**Me anima mucho recibir sus Reviews.. Gracias por leer mi fic… sigan dejando reviews porfaa**_

_**Nota: Este fic significa mucho para mí, pues en algunas partes lleva cosas que sucedieron y están sucediendo en mi vida (tal cual como lo escribí en mi perfil, solo que todavía no ha llegado la parte en la que Runo se enamora de Dan)**_

_**Personajes:**_

_**Runo: Yo**_

_**Dan: El chico que me gusta (lo conocí en mi nuevo colegio)**_

_**Alice: Mi mejor amiga**_

_**Shun: El chico que le gusta a mi mejor amiga (lo conocí en mi nuevo colegio)**_

_**Julie: Una chica que conocí en mi nuevo colegio y se volvió otra de mis mejores amigas**_

_**Billy: El chico que le gusta a mi otra mejor amiga (Julie) (lo conocí en mi nuevo colegio)**_

_**Ace: Mi hermano**_

_**Mirra: La chica que le gusta a mi hermano (loa conocí en mi nuevo colegio)**_

_**Entre otros… A todos menos a mi mejor amiga y mi hermano los conocí en mi nuevo colegio**_

_**Espero sus reviews (con comentarios, sugerencias…) porfaa… recuerden que es mi 1er fic**_


	4. ¿ Qué les pasó?

Holaa, aquí yo y quiero agradecer a

Dan: PaulaLovesDxR

Yo: Por su reviews, sin más nada que decir A LEER se ha dicho

EN EL SALON

Dan: Chicas ¿Dónde están Runo y Alice?

Mirra: No lo sé ¿y tu Julie?

Julie: Ellas dijeron que iban al baño pero ya se han tardado demasiado

En ese momento llegan corriendo Shun, Ace y Billy

Ace: Oigan ¿Runo y Alice están aquí?

Mirra: No ¿Por qué?

Billy: Entonces es cierto

Dan: Es cierto ¿Qué?

Shun: Unas chicas nos dijeron que ellas tuvieron unos problemas con unos chicos y el director las mandó a llamar-pero fue interrumpido por

Profesora: Buenos días niños

Todos: Buenos días profesora

Profesora: Siéntense

Todos: Gracias

Profesora: Shun, Billy, Ace, esta no es su clase, salgan por favor

Billy: Si profesora-dirigiéndose junto con Shun y Ace a la salida

EN DIRECCION

Director: Bueno está bien entren a sus clases, y tomare en cuenta lo que me dijeron chicas, traten de no meterse en problemas por favor

Está bien señor director-dijeron al unisono

Luego de eso se dirigieron al salón donde le tuvieron que explicar todo a la profesora

Profesora: Esta bien niñas, pueden pasar

Gracias profesora-dijeron ambas

Alice se sentó al lado de Mirra pegada de la pared y Runo delante de ellas, al lado de un chico llamado Steve, también pegada a la pared

A la mitad de la clase lanzaron tierra adentro del salón y le cayó en los cabellos a Runo, Alice, Julie, Chan, Caren, Joe, Baron y a la profesora

AAAHHHH- gritaron Alice, Julie, Chan, Caren, y la profesora, Joe y Baron solo se levantaron de golpe, se montaron en las sillas y trataron de ver por las ventanitas quien había lanzado la tierra, pero no vieron a nadie, Runo ya que estaba mas atrás hizo lo mismo que ellos, pero el mismo resultado, no vio a nadie…

Profesora: Bueno antes de continuar les debo advertir que muchos alumnos cuando se acerca la temporada de Navidad, Carnavales o de Halloween les encanta hacer "bromas"

Runo: ¿Que tipos de "bromas"?

Profesora: Les encanta lanzar tierra, picapica, traquitraqui y todo eso, algunos traen culebras

Alice: ¿Y ustedes permiten eso?

Profesora: Eso es por la falta de dirección… ahora si continuemos

La clase paso tranquila hasta la hora del receso

En el receso estaban todos bajo una mata

Ace: Ahora si cuéntenos ¿Qué les paso en dirección?

Alice: Pues…

Flashback

Alice: Tuvimos que parar a limpiarnos y esperar a secarnos un poco

Runo: Pero gracias a que conozco a una niña que vive más o menos por ahí

Alice: Ella nos presto estas botas- enseñándoles las botas que llevaba puesta

Runo: Y nos van a tener que dejar pasar al colegio con estas botas, quieran o no

Julie: HHAAAYYYY ME ENCANTAN SUS BOTAS- Chillo otra vez en el oído de Ace

Ace: JULIE CALLATE

Julie: Perdón

Luego de toda esa plática llegaron al colegio

Runo: Julie, Alice y yo vamos al baño, avísale a los demás-dijo para luego salir corriendo junto con Alice

Julie: Ok

EN EL BAÑO

Runo: Lista, Alice ¿Estas lista?

Alice: Si, vamos antes de que suene la campana

Las 2 salieron juntas del baño pero en uno de los pasillos estaban unos chicos que al verlas empezaron a coquetear con ellas hasta el punto en que Runo empezó a golpearlos a todos ellos, y justo pasaba un profesor por ahí que les llamo la atención, y las mando a dirección, a Runo por golpear a los chicos y por llevar unas botas en vez de zapatos y a Alice por llevar unas botas…

EN DIRECCION

Director: Runo y Alice, según estos papeles la señorita Alice es una muy buena estudiante, nunca se ha metido en problemas y siempre obedece las reglas… Y los papeles de la señorita Runo dicen que también es una buena estudiantes, se ha metido en problemas pero muy pocas veces y cuando lo hace es por defender a sus amigos, y también siempre obedece las reglas, a ver chicas explíquense, primero lo de las botas, ustedes saben que eso va contra las reglas del uniforme

Alice: Bueno…

Flashback

Runo y Alice se habían parado muy temprano en la mañana, pues en la noche había llovido y toda la calle estaba llena de charcos, y para poder pasarlos tenían que rodearlos, iban muy bien hasta que

_Runo: Vamos Alice, tu puedes_

_Alice: Runo AYUDAME- dijo Alice desesperada porque no quería caer en el charco_

_Runo: Tranquila, ven-dijo mientras la ayudaba, pero justo venia un chico pasando por ahí iba corriendo y le paso justo por el lado a Runo, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y metiera su pie en el charco, y haciendo lo mismo con Alice_

_Fin del Flashback_

Alice: Tuvimos que parar a limpiarnos y esperar a secarnos un poco

Runo: Pero gracias a que conozco a una niña que vive más o menos por ahí

Alice: Ella nos presto estas botas- enseñándoles las botas que llevaba puesta

Director: ¿Y lo que paso con los chicos?

Runo: Ellos nos estaban coqueteando, yo solo nos defendí

Director: Bueno chicas, como estamos empezando el año se los voy a dejar pasar, pero si se vuelven a meter en problemas las castigare, así como lo voy a hacer con esos chicos

Si señor director- dijeron

Runo: Eh, señor director, como ya se acerca la navidad pensé en que ¿Podíamos organizar un baile siiiiii? Por favor Alice y yo podríamos organizar uno, con ayuda de nuestros compañeros

Alice: Si por favor

Director: ¿Un baile? No es mala idea pero necesitaran más ayuda podría ser un baile para 1"A" y 1"B", voy a organizar una reunión con algunos profesores para ver que dicen

¡SI!- gritaron Runo y Alice

Director: Pero eso no significa que lo van a hacer, espérense unos días

Runo: Bien, y tal vez podríamos hacer un concurso de talentos para recaudar fondos, para comprar adornos y todo eso

Director: Bueno está bien entren a sus clases, y tomare en cuenta lo que me dijeron chicas, traten de no meterse en problemas por favor

Sí, señor director-dijeron al unisono

Fin del Flashback

Ace: ¿COMO QUE LAS ESTABAN COQUETEANDO? RUNO ¿COMO QUE LAS ESTABAN COQUETEANDO? ¿QUIENES ERAN? Te juro que los mato

Runo: Primero Cálmate, segundo no se quienes eran y tercero creo que el director los suspenderá por unos días, ¿Oigan les gusto mi idea del baile?

Julie: A mí ME ENCANTO

Dan: Entonces ¿Organizaremos un baile?

Alice: Aun no, tenemos que esperar unos días a que el director haga la reunión y nos avise

Dan: Ok

Luego de todo eso, siguieron platicando hasta que se hizo la hora de volver a clase, paso historia Castellano, y Geografía

En clase de Geografía

Profesora: ¿Entendieron?

Todos: Si profesora

En ese momento tocan la puerta

Profesora: Pasen

Y pasaron todos los alumnos de 1"B" y se sentaron en el suelo ya que no habían mas sillas

Profesor: Silencio a todos

Profesora: Ahora diremos los grupos que serán 8 de 8 integrantes el grupo numero 1 estará integrado por…

Y asi entre la profesora de 1"A" y el profesor de 1"B" dijeron como estarían conformado los grupos hasta llegar al

Profesor: Y el grupo numero 8 estará conformado por: Alice Gehabich, Shun Kazami, Mirra Clay, Ace Misaki (recuerden en mi fic es hermano de Runo y comparten el mismo apellido), Julie Makimoto, Billy Gilbert, Runo Misaki y Daniel Kuso Profesora: Ahora que ya saben sus grupos pueden salir

Todos los alumnos salieron y el grupito de Dan se quedo en el salón

Mirra: ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos en la casa de alguno de nosotros?

Runo: Si ¿Pero en la de quien?

Julie: Ya se, Alice y yo escribimos el nombre de cada uno de nosotros y el nombre que salga en el papelito que agarre Runo es a la casa de esa persona que vamos

Ace: No es mala idea

Julie y Alice hacen los papelitos, los meten en una bolsita y Runo agarra un papelito

Runo: Y vamos a ir a la casa de…-abre el papelito y dice- Dan

Dan: SI!

Shun: Bueno un grupo de nosotros sacara unos libros de la biblioteca y otro grupo llevara los materiales

Dan: Alice, Shun, Runo y yo vamos a biblioteca, los demás buscan los materiales, nos vemos en mi casa esta tarde a las 2 y 30

Después de eso se despidieron y solo quedo el grupito que va para la biblioteca

EN LA BIBLIOTECA

Llevaban media hora buscando los libros que necesitaban y solo les faltaba 1 que se los iban a entregar en unos minutos, mientras tanto el pequeño grupo estaba hablando

Dan: Hey Alice, Shun te manda a preguntar si ¿Quieres ser su novia?-dijo mientras se aguantaba la risa al ver la cara de Alice, pero en cierta parte lo que había dicho Dan era cierto (Shun estaba en el baño)

Alice: Si, ya te crei- dijo MUY sonrojada En ese momento llega Runo

Runo: Eeh chicos ya tengo el libro pero lo tienen que sellar y todo eso, ya vengo espérenme

Dan: Espera, voy contigo Runo: Ok

Mientras iban caminando Dan veía a Runo, y Runo iba un poco incomoda

Dan: ¿Sabes? Eres muy linda

Runo: ¿Eh?-dijo sorprendida y confundida

Dan: Runo te quiero preguntar ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP…

Todos: NOOOOOOOOO, otra vez NOOO

Dan: Esto se te está volviendo costumbre

Yo: Le quiero agradecer otra vez a PaulaLovesDxR

Dejen reviews por favor

(Me adelante mucho a la parte donde Dan le pide a Runo que sea su novia, eso iba a ocurrir en la 2da semana de clase pero me dio flojera escribir lo que paso en el transcurso de ese tiempo) Gracias por leer mi fic


	5. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**_Hola, como están?_**

**_Dan: Mejor no empieces a hablar y vámonos al fic_**

**_Yo: Tan desesperado esta de saber que paso con Runo_**

**_Dan: Si, vamos empieza de una buena vez_**

**_Yo: Ya que, Vamos al fic pues_**

Dan: ¿Sabes? Eres muy bonita

Runo: ¿Eh?- dijo sorprendida y confundida

Dan: Runo te quiero preguntar ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo en una forma que parecia forma de juego, lo cual no se notaba mucho pero Runo si lo noto

Runo: No-dijo mientras se aguantaba la risa al ver la cara de Dan

Dan: ¿Ah no?

Runo: No

Dan: ¿Por qué no?

Runo: Puess…porque…-no encontraba que decir- mira ya llegamos-dijo mientras corría a que le sellaran el libro para poder llevárselo

Dan: OYE ESPERAME-grito corriendo hacia donde estaba ella

CON ALICE

Alice estaba esperando a Shun y a los demás sentada mientras leía un libro, hasta que llega Shun

Shun: hola…¿Dónde están Dan y Runo?

Alice: Fueron a que les sellaran el libro que nos faltaba

Y de repente llega Runo y mas atrás de ella Dan

Runo: Hola!, aquí está el libro

Dan: ¿Tenemos todo?

Alice: Si

Runo: Entonces ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

Alice: Si

Runo: Bueno vámonos, adiós- agarrando unos libros y despidiéndose de los chicos, y Alice hizo lo mismo

Shun: Dan ¿Qué le hiciste?

Dan: ¿De qué hablas?

Shun: ¿Qué le hiciste a Runo? La note un poco rara

Dan: ¿Desde cuándo te interesa tanto Runo?

Shun: No me cambies el tema, responde ¿Qué le hiciste?

Dan: Esta bien, le pregunté si quería ser mi novia- ese comentario hizo sorprender mucho a Shun

Shun: ¿Te gusta Runo?-sorprendido

Dan: Si, ¿algún problema?

Shun: No pero, ¿Cómo te pudiste enamorar en 2 días?

Dan: ¿Has escuchado hablar del amor a primera vista?

Shun: JAjajajaja-no pudo contener la risa- Es ¿enserio?

Dan: Si-dijo algo enojado- Y tu ¿De qué te ríes? A ti te gusta Alice

Shun: Pero eso no es lo mismo yo la conozco desde los 5 años, en cambio tú conoces a Runo desde hace 2 días

Dan: Como sea, ya vámonos

Cada uno agarro unos cuantos libros y se fueron

EN LA CASA DE DAN

Eran la 4 y ya habían terminado su trabajo y sus laminas para exponer

Julie: Como es temprano ¿Qué tal si jugamos verdad o reto?

Dan: SI! Yo me anoto

Los demás: Bueno, ya que

Julie gira la botella: Mirra manda a Billy

Mirra: Espera, si vamos a jugar esto hay que jugarlo como se debe-viendo a Runo

Todos menos Mirra y Runo: Ah?

Runo: Pónganse esto- dándoles "pulseras" a cada uno, a Dan una roja, a Alice y Ace negras, a Julie, Billy y Mirra marrones, a Shun una verde y ella se quedo con una amarilla- estas son "pulseras" que normalmente se utilizan para este juego, porque si escoges verdad y dices mentira o escoges un reto y no lo haces te electrocuta

Todos menos Runo y Mirra: Genial

Mirra: Bien Billy ¿Qué elijes? ¿Verdad o Reto?

Billy: Eeh… Verdad

Mirra: ¿Te gusta salir de compras con Julie?

Billy: Pues…-viendo a Julie y esta lo miraba con cara de "Te mato", cosa que lo asusto- Si

Al decir eso Billy es "electrocutado" (lo que le dio fue una descarga no tan fuerte pero si se siente)

Billy: AAHHH

Todos: Jajajaja

Runo: Se los advertí

Mirra: Billy

Billy: Bueno está bien, No

Julie: BILLY

Todos: JAjajajaja

Billy: Continuemos

Mirra gira la botella: Runo manda a Ace

En ese momento a Runo se le forma una sonrisa y Ace se pone pálido

Runo: Verdad o Reto

Ace lo piensa un momento: Verdad No, Reto

Runo: Bueno, te reto a que me digas la verdad

Ace: Hay no-susurra

Runo: ¿Entre Mirra, Julie y Alice a quien besarías?-Sonriendo

Ace recordó lo que paso con Billy y se asusto: A Mirra-dijo en voz baja

Runo: ¿A quién? No te escuche… Chicos ¿ustedes escucharon?- todos negaron- bien Ace, vuelve a decirlo pero más fuerte

Ace: A Mirra-dijo avergonzando- me las vas a pagar Runo-susurro

Mirra al escuchar a Ace se quedo en shock

Ace: Continuemos-dijo nervioso al ver a Mirra

Runo gira la botella: Julie manda a Alice

Julie: Alice ¿Verdad o Reto?

Alice: Verdad

Julie: Todos están escogiendo verdad, escoge un reto

Alice: No

Julie: Bueno es tu decisión, de todos los chicos ¿Cuál te parece el más lindo?

Alice: RETO

Julie: No Alice, ya te di una oportunidad pero no la aceptaste, responde

Runo: Alice tienes que responder o la pulsera te dará una descarga eléctrica

Alice: Bueno, Shun-dijo sonrojada

Todos: ¿Qué?- Shun estaba muy sonrojado

Alice: CONTINUEMOS

Alice gira la botella y Dan manda a Shun, en ese instante Shun traga saliva y Dan pone una sonrisa que da miedo a cualquiera

Dan: Bien Shun, ¿Qué elijes verdad o reto?

Shun: Reto

Dan: Te reto a que le des un beso a Alice, pero uno en la boca

Shun: Me opongo-recibe una descarga-AAhh

Runo: Shun

Shun: No lo hare- AAhh

Mirra: SHUN

Shun: Esta bien- cuando Shun dijo eso Alice iba a salir corriendo pero Runo y Ace la detuvieron

Shun se acercaba poco a poco a Alice quien estaba muy sonrojada, hasta que por fin se dieron ese beso que tanto deseaban duro como unos 15 segundos y se separaron rápido y sonrojados

Billy: Mejor continuemos

Shun gira la botella: Julie manda a Runo

Julie: ¿Verdad o Reto?

Runo: Reto

Julie: Te reto a que me digas la verdad

Runo: Ya que

Julie: ¿Quién te gusta?

Runo: Nadie-pero lo que les extraño a todos fue que ella no recibió descarga

Mirra: ¿Por qué No recibiste descarga?

Ace: Porque ella dijo la verdad

Shun: Entonces ¿No te gusta nadie?

Runo: No, nadie

Dan: Eso es imposible, a todas las personas les gusta…-fue interrumpido por Runo

Runo: No a todas

Dan: No me dejaste terminar, a todas las personas les gusta o les gustaba alguien

Julie: Tal vez no te guste alguien, pero ¿Alguna vez te llego a gustar un chico?

Runo se sonrojo y Ace la miro muy atento a lo que iba a decir: Si

Julie: ¿Quién?

Runo: Un niño que fue mi compañero, se llama Luis-mirando a Ace

Ace: LO SABIA

Alice: Entonces era cierto, si te gustaba Luis

Shun: Si es ella-susurro- Runo puedo hablar contigo un momento

Runo: Claro- dijo levantándose y yendo con Shun al jardín

Shun: Runo yo…

_**Hasta aquí el cap. Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Dejen sus reviews, comentarios, sugerencia, preguntas como ¿Qué pasa entre Runo y Shun?**_


	6. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

**Hola, como no tengo nada que decir, no vamos al FIC**

Julie: Tal vez no te guste alguien, pero ¿Alguna vez te llego a gustar un chico?

Runo se sonrojo y Ace la miro muy atento a lo que iba a decir: Si

Julie: ¿Quién?

Runo: Un niño que fue mi compañero, se llama Luis-mirando a Ace

Ace: LO SABIA

Alice: Entonces era cierto, si te gustaba Luis

Shun: Si es ella-susurro- Runo puedo hablar contigo un momento

Runo: Claro- dijo levantándose y yendo con Shun al jardín

Shun: Runo yo… No sé cómo decirte esto

Runo: Decirme ¿Qué?

Shun: ¿Runo tú te acuerdas de mí?

Runo: Bueno la verdad tu te me haces muy familiar pero, no

Shun: Shun Kazami, a los 3 años jugábamos en el parque todas las tardes, ahora ¿Me recuerdas?

Runo: ¿Shun?, SHUN-lo abraza- Pero si eres tú, ¿cómo no me acordaba de ti?, fuiste el primer niño que conocí al mudarme aquí

Shun: Pues… han pasado muchos años-dijo abrazandola

Luego de eso regresaron con los chicos y terminaron el juego

Pasaron tres días, Dan seguía molestando a Runo con lo de que sea su novia, que es muy bonita y diciéndole otras cosas bonitas, Ace y Mirra seguían casi igual a diferencia de que cuando estaban solos se ponían nerviosos, Shun y Alice pasaban más tiempo juntos, estudiando, hablando, hasta jugando… Bueno este era su ultimo día de clases y tenían que presentar su exposición de Geografía, cuando lo hicieron la profesora les puso 10 a todos y el profesor dijo que habían hecho un muy buen trabajo grupal

EN CLASES DE GEOGRAFIA

Ya todos los grupos habían expuestos y casi era hora de salir, pero llego el director

Director: Buenos días niños, vine a recordarles que mañana es el baile de navidad

Profesora: Y van a tener que ir en parejas

Todos: ¿Qué?

Profesora: Lo que escucharon

La mayoría (entre esos Julie): EEEHHHHH-gritando a todo pulmon

Director: SILENCIO-todos se callan- Todavía estoy a tiempo de suspender su baile

Todos: NO!

Profesor: Entonces compórtense

Riing (suena el timbre)

Profesora: Ya pueden salir

Todos salen "tranquilos" pero el grupito de Dan se queda en el salón

Billy: Bueno, yo lo diré sin rodeos Julie-se acerca a ella- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Julie: Claro que si Billy-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Wow que rápido- pensaron Ace, Dan y Shun

Ace se acerca a Runo y le susurra en el oído: Hermanita ¿Con quién piensas ir?

Runo: No lo sé, si alguien me invita luego yo veré- dijo de la misma manera

Ace: Bueno

Julie: Hey ¿Qué tanto susurran ustedes dos… eh?

Ace: Nada

Shun: Yo me voy-dijo mientras se iba y dejo a una Alice muy decepcionada, Runo al ver la reacción de Alice ante la de Shun supo lo que tenía su amiga y se fue atrás de Shun sin decir nada, solo agarro su bolso y se fue

Billy: Y ahora ¿A dónde va?

Ace: Va a hablar con un amigo- dijo sonriendo

Dan: ¿Ah?-confundido- ¿Qué amigo?

Julie: Hay Danny deja los celos

Dan: ¿Celos? ¿De qué hablas?-dijo haciéndose el confundido, pero estaba sonrojado

Ace: Dan todos sabemos que te gusta mi hermana

Mirra: Si Dan, eres tan obvio que no sé cómo es que Runo no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos

Alice: Es que Runo esta ciega respecto a eso del amor, no se da cuenta de nada

Ace: Lo que pasa es que sigue extrañando a sus compañeros, el lazo de amistad que existía entre ellos era muy fuerte y ahora están luchando porque ese lazo no se rompa

Mirra: ¿Qué? No entiendo

Todos menos Ace y Alice: Yo tampoco

Alice: Ace quiere decir que Runo y sus compañeros eran muy buenos amigos todo eran los mejores amigos, siempre se ayudaban en cualquier momento y en toda situación, se querían y quieren demasiado, pero la separación de Runo con ellos los está afectando a todos en sus sentimientos

Ace: Sobre todo a Runo, por eso se la pasa muy triste y casi no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor

Todos menos Ace y Alice: Aaaah-dicen (porque ya habían entendido)

CON SHUN Y RUNO

Shun iba caminando a la salida del colegio hasta que escucha un grito

Runo: SHUN-grito mientras corría hacia donde el estaba

Shun: Runo, ¿Qué pasa?

Runo: Nada solo te quería preguntar ¿Con quién iras al baile de navidad?

Shun: No lo sé ¿Por qué?

Runo: Pues me preguntaba si te gustaría ir con mi…

**Hasta aquí el cap.- dije viendo a Dan y los demás- ¿No tienen nada que decir?**

**Dan: Ya para que vamos a gritar?**

**Yo: Bueno**

**Tratare de actualizar pronto y luego me desapareceré por unas semanas porque me voy de viaje T.T**

**Es que siempre vamos al mismo lugar y me aburro, además de que a donde vamos a llegar no hay internet…asi que roguemos porque no se valla la luz (**para poder actualizar pronto**) ;)**

**By… Besos**

**Ah claro casi se me olvida**

**Les agradezco a todas las que me dejaron reviews, (**sigan dejándomelos por faa…**) **


	7. ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

CON SHUN Y RUNO

Shun iba caminando a la salida del colegio hasta que escucha un grito

Runo: SHUN-grito mientras corría hacia donde el estaba

Shun: Runo, ¿Qué pasa?

Runo: Nada solo te quería preguntar ¿Con quién iras al baile de navidad?

Shun: No lo sé ¿Por qué?

Runo: Pues me preguntaba si te gustaría ir con mi mejor amiga al baile, y por mejor amiga hablo de Alice-dijo con voz picara y Shun se sonrojo

Shun: ¿Por qué la pregunta?-dijo muy sonrojado

Runo: Hay vamos Shun, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que te gusta Alice

Shun: Eso no es verdad

Runo: Shuunn, a mi tu no me mientes, vamos dime la verdad, ¿Qué ya no confías en mí?

Shun: Si confió en ti

Runo: ¿Entonces?

Shun: Es que no sé como decírselo-dijo sentándose en una banca

Runo: Tranquilo, en eso yo te puedo ayudar- dijo sentándose al lado de el

Shun: ¿Cómo?

Runo: Solo imagínate que yo soy Alice, ¿Qué me dirías?

Shun: Bueno pues, Alice…Qui…e….re….s-"dijo" un muy nervioso Shun

Runo: Deja los nervios Shun

Shun: Alicequisierasiralbaileconmi go

Lo dijo tan rápido que ni se le entendió

Runo: ¿Qué?...Vamos Shun tu puedes, solo cierra los ojos, cálmate, respira profundo y dilo

Shun hizo lo que le dijo Runo, cerró lo ojos, se calmó, respiró profundo y lo dijo

Shun: Alice ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Runo: Claro que quiero Shun-dijo ella imitando la voz de Alice (y le salió muy bien) y abrazándolo-Lo vez, no fue tan difícil

Shun: Eso piensas tú

Runo: Hay Shun, ahora quiero que vallas al salón y se lo digas a Alice-dijo en forma de orden pero le salió muy graciosa, que hasta hizo reír a Shun

Shun: JAjajajajaja- riéndose sin parar

Runo: ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?

Shun: JAjajajajaja

Runo: Hay que fastidioso-susurro

EN EL SALON

Ya habían llegado Shun y Runo

Billy: No y que te ibas?

Shun: Pero regrese, Alice ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Alice: Si claro-yendo con Shun al jardín del colegio

Mirra: Y tu Runo ¿Dónde estabas?

Runo: Fui a hablar con un amigo- dijo mientras ella y Ace sonreían, luego jalo a Ace hasta el fondo del salón- Tengo que hablar contigo

Ace: Sobre ¿Qué?

Runo: ¿Sabes cómo decirle a Mirra lo del baile?

Ace: No-dijo bajando la cabeza, y Runo sonríe de repente al acordarse de algo- Y ahora, ¿Por qué la sonrisa?

Runo: "Venganza" Ace- dijo sonriendo

Ace: ¿Qué?-dijo confundido

Runo: ¿Recuerdas los días que nosotros nos los pasábamos peleando por todo?

Ace: Si ¿Por qué?

Runo: Yo me acuerdo una vez que tú me hiciste una broma y termine con los cabellos llenos de tela de araña-dijo con una sonrisa

Ace: Oh… Todavía te acuerdas

Runo: Ace eso no fue hace años sino en un par de meses

Ace: jejeje- ríe nervioso pues sabía que Runo estaba planeando algo en su contra

Runo regresa con los demás y ahora jala a Mirra

Runo: Mirra voy ser directa contigo, a ti ¿Te gusta Ace?

Mirra se sonroja y con dificultad logra decir: N…No…o

Runo: ¿Sabes? Eres muy mala para las mentiras

Mirra: Bueno si ¿Por qué la pregunta?-dijo sonrojada

Runo: Ace quiere ir al baile contigo

Mirra: Ja, ja ya te creí… muy graciosa Runo

Runo: Es enserio, mira-camina hacia Ace lo jala y le pregunta- Ace verdad que tu si quieres ir al baile con Mirra?

Ace abre los ojos de repente y se dice en la mente: _Runo me las vas a pagar, de esta no te escapas_- Luego se calmo y dijo

Ace: Si, eso es cierto-dijo sonrojado

Runo: Bueno yo los dejo solitos-dijo picara

Mirra: No te creo

Ace: ¿Por qué? Mirra, es cierto si me gustaría ir al baile contigo por favor, ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

Mira: Bueno está bien-dijo sonriendo

Ace: Gracias-dijo sonriendo mientras la abrazaba y ella le correspondía

Runo que los miraba de lejos dijo: Bueno ya eh terminado mi trabajo

Y Dan se le acerca por atrás

Dan: ¿Y cuál es tu trabajo?

Runo: Eh, no nada, ninguno…Yo me voy, adiós-dijo un poco nerviosa, mientras se despedía de todos

Todos menos Ace: Adiós

Runo tiene algo ¿Qué será?- pensó Ace

EN CASA DE RUNO Y ACE

Ya era de tarde y Runo estaba en su cuarto escuchando música, cuando de repente entra Ace

Ace: Hola

Runo: Hola

Ace: Runo tengo que hablar contigo-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella en la cama

Runo: ¿Y se puede sobre que tenemos que hablar?

Ace: Si, es sobre que últimamente has estado un poco extraña

Runo: ¿Cómo que extraña?

Ace: Pues, ya casi no pasas tiempo con todo el grupo, quiero decir que bueno hay no sé como explicártelo

Runo: ¿Qué?

Ace: Veras es que, cada vez que estamos todo el grupo junto, tú te pones un poco extraña, que casi no hablas o que de repente te desapareces, o te pones nerviosa, ¿Por qué eso?

Runo lo piensa y se sonroja

Ace: O ¿por quién?-dijo pícaro

Runo: ¿De qué hablas?-dijo aun sonrojada

Ace: Te sonrojaste, eso debe ser por una persona ¿Quién es?

Runo: …

Ace: Vamos Runo, somos hermanos puedes contarme lo que quieras, o es que ¿ya no confías en mi?

Runo: Si confío en ti

Ace: ¿Entonces?

Runo: Es Dan

Ace se sorprende

Ace: ¿Te gusta Dan?

Runo: NO, yo no dije que me guste

Ace: ¿Entonces?

Runo: Es que cada vez que estoy cerca de él me pongo nerviosa, me pierdo en mis pensamientos, no dejo de pensar en el

Ace: Hermanita te has vuelto a enamorar-dijo feliz mientras la abrazaba- Oye, si Dan te invita a ir con él al baile ¿Aceptarías?

Runo: Tal vez-dijo sonriendo

Ace abraza a Runo y le empieza a desordenar los cabellos y a "pelear" con ella (esas peleas entre hermanos que son juegos y divierten mucho)

Runo: Voy a salir a caminar un rato-dijo mientras se levantaba

Ace: Ok, no tardes mucho-dijo mientras se acostaba-_ se que a Dan también le gusta Runo, solo espero que no la lastime, o si no lo mando a un hospital de inmediato-_pensó

EN EL PARQUE

Runo iba caminando pero estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que choco con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo

Runo: Disculpa yo…

Dan: ¿Runo?

Runo: Dan

Dan: ¿Qué haces por aquí?-dijo mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Runo: Quise venir a caminar un rato-dijo mientras aceptaba la ayuda

Dan: Oye Runo, tal vez tu no quieras tener nada conmigo pero por lo menos ¿no te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

Runo: Claro que si me gustaría Dan- dijo sonriendo y dejando a un sorprendido Dan

Dan: Gracias, gracias Runo, no te arrepentirás-dijo abrazándola

Runo se ríe un poco

Runo: Bueno nos vemos mañana

Dan: Si, adiós-dijo sonriendo

Runo: Hasta pronto-dijo también sonriendo mientras se iba muy feliz a su casa

Al llegar ve a Ace acostado en su cama (la cama de ella) escuchando música

Runo: Valla que no te moviste-dijo sonriendo, acostándose al lado de el

Ace: ¿Qué te puedo decir?-y luego voltea a verla- Oye estas muy feliz ¿Qué paso?

Runo: Dan me invito a ir al baile con él al baile y acepte-dijo sonriendo

Ace: Que bueno

Runo: Estoy impaciente a que se llegue el día de mañana

Ace: Recuerda que mañana tienes que ir de compras con Julie, se lo prometiste

Runo: Hay es cierto, se me olvidaba

Ace: Suerte hermanita, suerte-dijo riéndose

Runo: Hash, lo que me toca mañana

**Hasta aquí el cap. Espero actualizar pronto y espero sus reviews**

**Dan: Y digan si quieren aparecer en el fic**

**Runo: Pongan descripción de su o de sus personajes **(_por si quieren pareja_)

**Julie: Y si quieren pareja**

**Alice: O familiar de alguno de nosotros**

**Shun: Se les recuerda que pueden poner sugerencias**

**Yo: Gracias por leer el fic, recuerden que si quieren aparecer en el no hay problema**

**By, hasta pronto**

**Gracias a todas**


	8. De compras

Al llegar ve a Ace acostado en su cama (la cama de ella) escuchando música

Runo: Valla que no te moviste-dijo sonriendo, acostándose al lado de el

Ace: ¿Qué te puedo decir?-y luego voltea a verla- Oye estas muy feliz ¿Qué paso?

Runo: Dan me invito a ir al baile con él al baile y acepte-dijo sonriendo

Ace: Que bueno

Runo: Estoy impaciente a que se llegue el día de mañana

Ace: Recuerda que mañana tienes que ir de compras con Julie, se lo prometiste

Runo: Hay es cierto, se me olvidaba

Ace: Suerte hermanita, suerte-dijo riéndose

Runo: Hash, lo que me toca mañana

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Runo y Ace estaban desayunando eran como las 8 de la mañana

Runo: Gracias mamá, estuvo muy rico el desayuno-dijo terminando de lavar los platos- Bueno, ya me voy

Mamá de Runo y Ace: ¿Por qué Ace no te acompaña?

Runo: No queremos que vea los vestidos

Ace: Me da igual

Runo: Ya me voy, hasta luego-dijo cerrando la puerta

EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL

Todas iban de tienda en tienda porque Julie no se decidia por su vestido, y todas querían comprar sus vestidos en la misma tienda…

30 Minutos después

Mirra: Chicas ¿Podemos descansar? Aunque sea un momento

Todas menos Julie: SI

Julie: Pero…

Runo: Nada de peros Julie, llevamos caminando como media hora y no te decides por un vestido

Julie: Es que todos están horribles

Alice: No se peleen

Mirra: Que tal si miramos una tienda mas y si a Julie no le gusta un vestido nos vamos a descansar

Julie: Si

Alice: Recuerda solo una tienda, dinos a cual quieres ir

Julie: A esa, no a esa, o ah ya se ya se a esa jejejeje-dijo saltando

Runo: Bueno vamos-dijo entrando a la tienda

Al entrar a Julie se le hicieron corazones en los ojos

Todas: Wow están hermosos-dijeron al unisono

Y cada una agarro un montón de vestidos y se metieron en los probadores, duraron como media hora más para decidir que vestido llevar, pero al final se decidieron

Julie: Estos vestidos están hermosos

Runo: Si, me fascinan

Mirra: Vamos por los zapatos

Alice: Y luego por los accesorios

Runo: VAMOS

Cuando terminaron de comprar eran las 12 del medio día y Runo llevaba 3 bolsas, Alice 3, Mirra 2 y Julie 6

Julie: Nos tardamos y cansamos pero ya verán que valdrá la pena

Runo: Bueno nos vemos esta tarde a las 3 en mi casa para alistarnos para el baile

Todas: Si! Hasta luego

Cada una se fue a su casa y al Runo llegar a la suya se encontró con Ace, Dan, Shun y Billy

Todos: Hola

Runo: Hola chicos

Dan: ¿Y esas bolsas?

Ace: Son los vest-pero no pudo terminar porque Runo le tapo la boca

_No le digas nada o te ira muy mal con Mirra_- le susurro Runo

Ace: Hay que fastidiosa

Runo: ¿Qué?-le grito

Ace: ¿Lo dije en voz alta?-le susurro a los chicos

Dan: Tu qué crees?

Billy: Cuenta ¿Qué traen las bolsas?

Runo: Nada que les interese, voy a mis cuarto… _chismosos_- esto último lo dijo susurrando pero alguien si lo logro escuchar

Shun: OYE-Le grito

Runo: JAjajajaja- riéndose en su habitación

Ace: Como sea, ¿están nerviosos por lo de esta noche?

Dan: Noo, míranos estamos más que tranquilos, sabemos que todo saldrá bien-dijo con sarcasmo- y CLARO QUE ESTAMOS NERVIOSOS TONTO

Ace: No me grites idiota

Shun: No peleen, a menos que quieran perderse la fiesta esta noche

Dan:¿Por qué nos perderíamos la-pero fue interrumpido

Todos los demás: No preguntes

EN LA HABITACION DE RUNO

Runo: _Hay ya quiero que sean las 3, Dan babeara cuando me vea_-pensó sonriendo- PERO que pensamientos son estos? Por Dios… Ash me voy a bañar para estar "lista" cuando lleguen las chicas

Pasan 20 minutos y Runo se está vistiendo ya tenía puesta la camisa y se estaba poniendo la falda, cuando de repente entra Ace al cuarto

Runo: ACE SAL DE AQUÍ-Grita avergonzada tirándole a Ace Almohadas, peluches, ropa de todo

Ace: Hay Runo lo siento debí tocar perdóname-dijo saliendo sonrojado- _¿Qué acabo de hacer? No puedo creer que esto esté pasando otra vez, Espero que esta vez no se moleste conmigo, Ash soy un tonto_

Runo: Ash ese tonto, ya se le está haciendo costumbre

50 minutos después

Tocan el timbre

Runo: YO VOY-Grito, abre la puerta- Hola chicas

Todas: Hola Runo

Runo: ¿Están listas?

Todas: SI!

Runo: Vamos a mi habitación y a arreglarnos…

**Hasta aquí el cap. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews (últimamente he estado un poco ocupada y se me va la imaginación) XD **


	9. La fiesta

**Hola a todos hoy regreso YO después de un "largo" viaje… Perdónenme por haberlos hecho esperar toda 1 semana entera bueno sin más nada que decir aparte de disculparme (PERDON) Vamos al Fic XD**

EN LA HABITACION DE RUNO

Runo: _Hay ya quiero que sean las 3, Dan babeara cuando me vea_-pensó sonriendo- PERO que pensamientos son estos? Por Dios… Ash me voy a bañar para estar "lista" cuando lleguen las chicas

Pasan 20 minutos y Runo se está vistiendo ya tenía puesta la camisa y se estaba poniendo la falda, cuando de repente entra Ace al cuarto

Runo: ACE SAL DE AQUÍ-Grita avergonzada tirándole a Ace Almohadas, peluches, ropa de todo

Ace: Hay Runo lo siento debí tocar perdóname-dijo saliendo sonrojado- _¿Qué acabo de hacer? No puedo creer que esto esté pasando otra vez, Espero que esta vez no se moleste conmigo, Ash soy un tonto_

Runo: Ash ese tonto, ya se le está haciendo costumbre

50 minutos después

Tocan el timbre

Runo: YO VOY-Grito, abre la puerta- Hola chicas

Todas: Hola Runo

Runo: ¿Están listas?

Todas: SI!

Runo: Vamos a mi habitación y a arreglarnoEN LA HABITACION DE RUNO

Runo: _Hay ya quiero que sean las 3, Dan babeara cuando me vea_-pensó sonriendo- PERO que pensamientos son estos? Por Dios… Ash me voy a bañar para estar "lista" cuando lleguen las chicas

Pasan 20 minutos y Runo se está vistiendo ya tenía puesta la camisa y se estaba poniendo la falda, cuando de repente entra Ace al cuarto

Runo: ACE SAL DE AQUÍ-Grita avergonzada tirándole a Ace Almohadas, peluches, ropa de todo

Ace: Hay Runo lo siento debí tocar perdóname-dijo saliendo sonrojado- _¿Qué acabo de hacer? No puedo creer que esto esté pasando otra vez, Espero que esta vez no se moleste conmigo, Ash soy un tonto_

Runo: Ash ese tonto, ya se le está haciendo costumbre

50 minutos después

Tocan el timbre

Runo: YO VOY-Grito, abre la puerta- Hola chicas

Todas: Hola Runo

Runo: ¿Están listas?

Todas: SI!

Runo: Vamos a mi habitación y a arreglarnos

Todas: SI!

Ya en la habitación de Runo todas habían sacado sus vestidos menos Mirra

Julie: Mirra ¿Y tu vestido?

Mirra se queda callada y le hace unas señas a Runo

Runo: Eehh… Qué tal se arreglamos a Alice primero?-dijo sonriendo

Alice: Si vamos Julie ayúdame con el vestido-dijo jalándola

Julie: No antes de que Mirra me responda ¿Y tu vestido?

Mirra: No compre

Todas menos Julie se tapan los oídos

Julie:¿Qué?-grito Julie

Runo: Julie cállate

Julie: ¿Cómo que Mirra no compro vestido? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

Alice: Primero cálmate y segundo no te lo dijimos porque sabíamos que ibas a gritar y llamar la atención de los demás

Julie: Pero

Runo: Nada de peros y vamos a arreglarnos que si sigues peleando no vamos a estar listas a tiempo ¿Esta bien?

Julie: Esta bien

Alice: Ven ayúdame con mi vestido y yo te ayudo con el tuyo

Runo: Yo ayudare a Mirra y ella me ayudara a mi

Todas: Ok- y se empezaron a alistar, las primeras en estar listas fueron Alice y Mirra

Alice llevaba un hermoso vestido color morado con toques negros que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con botas negras, su cabello lo recogió en una cola de caballo y se dejo nos mechones afuera se puso un cintillo color negro y un collar con un dije en forma de media luna, se hecho un brillo en los labios y se puso 2 pulseras una negra y otra morada

Mirra tenia puesto una camisa de color morada una falda más arriba de las rodillas color blanca botas blancas el cabello lo llevaba suelto con un cintillo blanco y un collar con un dije en forma de corazón que le había regalado Ace cuando ella cumplió 9 años adentro había una foto de ellos 2 abrazados (ella cuidaba esa cadena como un tesoro y solo se la ponía en ocasiones especiales), se hecho un poco de brillo en los labios y un poquitico de rubor en las mejillas

Runo y Julie: WOW quedaron HERMOSAS… aaahhhh-gritaron saltando

Alice y Mirra: Gracias

Mirra: Ahora es su turno

Alice: Vamos Julie

Julie: SIII!-grito saltando y agarro su vestido

Mirra: Runo

Runo: Vamos-dijo sonriendo

Julie fue la primera en terminar

Julie llevaba un vestido strapless (no sé cómo se escribe (ustedes sabrán) -_-) de color rosado unas sandalias de tacón entre alto y bajo se soltó el cabellos y se hizo algunos rulitos, se pinto los labios de color rosa y se hecho un poco de brillo se hecho un poco de rubor y se puso una cadena con un dije en forma de estrella

Julie quedaste hermosa-dijo Alice- Runo ¿ya estas lista?

Runo: Aun no

Mirra: Espérense tantito

Luego de 10 minutos salió Runo con un vestido color azul cielo que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas con un cinturón negro y botas negras, el cabello lo llevaba suelto con un cintillo negro, se hecho un brillo en los labios y se puso 4 pulseras 2 negras y 2 azules, se puso un collar con un dije azul en forma de diamante

Todas las chicas se quedaron con la cara así **O.o**

Runo: ¿Qué? ¿Me veo mal?

Todas: Todo lo contrario te vez HERMOSA

Runo: Gracias chicas

De pronto se escuchan unos pasos

Runo: Es Ace escondan a Mirra Rápido y escóndanse ustedes tambien- les susurro

Julie: Pero ¿Dónde?

Alice: En el baño- jalando a Mirra dentro del baño

Ace toca la puerta

Runo: Pasa Ace

Ace: Hola Ru…R..u..Runo estas hermosa hermanita- dijo abrazándola

Runo: Gracias tu también te ves bien- dijo sonriendo

Ace llevaba una camisa blanca con un "chaleco" zapatos y pantalones negros el cabello lo llevaba como siempre

Ace: Gracias y las chicas

Salen todas menos Mirra: Aquí estamos

Ace: Y ¿Mirra?

Runo: Antes de verla cierra los ojos

Ace: Pero

Runo: CIERRALOS

Ace: Ok está bien

Mirra sale pero Alice le tapa los ojos

Runo: Abran los ojos a la cuenta de 3

Alice: 1

Julie: 2

Runo: 3

Y abren los ojos

Mirra: A..c…e-dijo ruborizada

Ace: M..i,….rr…ra-dijo ruborizado- te ves hermosa

Mirra: Gracias

Ace: Oye ¿No es esa la cadena que te regale?

Mirra: Si es esa

Ace: ¿Todavía la conservas? Esta como nueva

Mirra: Si, es que me gusta mucho es uno de los regalos mas lindos que me han hecho, gracias Ace-dijo abrazándolo

Julie: Que romántico-susurro

Alice y Runo: Si-suspiraron

Ace: Bueno vamos, antes de ir la fiesta quiero pasear un rato contigo por el parque

Mirra: Ok, adiós chicas

Todas: Hasta luego

Runo: Buen qué tal si- pero el sonido del timbre la interrumpe- _Shun_-piensa

Julie: ¿Quién será?

Alice: No lo sé vamos a ver

Runo ya estaba en la puerta: Acuérdate tapate los ojos

Shun: Si ya lo se

Runo sale corriendo y le avisa a Julie que es Shun entonces cuando ella y Alice van llegando a la puerta Julie le tapa los ojos a Alice

Runo: 1, 2 y 3

Shun: Al…ice

Alice: Sh…u..n…Shun

Shun llevaba casi la misma ropa que Ace solo que su camisa era verde y su cabello pues lo llevaba más arriba de los hombros (a medida que pase el tiempo le irá creciendo XD)

Shun: Alice estas Preciosa

Alice: Gracias!

Shun: ¿Nos vamos?

Alice: Si

Todos: Adiós

Julie: Y quedamos 2

Runo asiente y tocan el timbre

Runo: Corrección queda 1 y puedo apostar a que esa 1 soy yo

Julie: Billy, BILLY

Billy: Julie estas Muy Linda

Julie: Gracias Billy tu estas muy guapo

Billy iba igual a los otros solo que con una camisa amarilla y su cabello sin la gorra de siempre

Billy: ¿Vamos?

Julie: Vamos, hasta pronto Runo

Runo: Adios Julie, Billy

Billy: Chao Runo- se detiene- Ah se me olvida decirte tu también estas bonita

Runo: Jejeje Gracias Billy adiós…-Runo se mete en su cuarto y luego de 5 minutos tocan la puerta- _Debe ser Dan…_ pensó

Al llegar a la puerta

_Estoy nerviosa, cálmate Runo cálmate solo respira profundo abre la puerta yyy aaahhh no se qué hacer… Que la suerte me acompañe- _pensó y abriólapuerta

Dan: R…Ru..u…n…o-dijo Dan- _Esta PRECIOSA y mas que eso_

Runo: D..a…n-dijo- _Que guapo esta_

Dan iba igual a los otros la única diferencia era su camisa que era roja y su cabello pues ¿qué puedo decir? Desordenado como siempre pero sin los lentes **XD**

Dan: Toma estas flores son para ti-dijo ruborizado entregándole un ramo de flores

Runo: Gracias Dan, pasa siéntate mientras acomodo las flores

Dan: Ok- al pasar- Wow tu casa es muy linda ¿Siempre es así de ordenada? (esta vez ella no vive en el restaurante)

Runo: Si, a mi mamá le gusta que la casa siempre este limpia, linda y ordenada-dijo dejando las flores en la mesa- Listo

Dan: ¿Nos vamos?- sonriendo

Runo: Si claro- dijo sonriendo

CON ACE Y MIRRA

Ace: Mirra te tengo un regalo

Mirra: ¿Enserio cual?-dijo sonriendo

Ace: Antes de dártelo quiero que me contestes algo

Mirra: ¿Qué cosa?

Ace: ¿Tu me quieres?

Mirra: Claro que te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo _pero quisiera que fueras más que eso_- esto último lo pensó- ¿Porqu

Ace: No preguntes nada luego veras, ¿Y de veras te gusto la cadena que te di?

Mirra: Claro

Ace: Bueno este es tu regalo-dándole una cajita- pero prométeme algo

Mirra:¿Qué?

Ace: Que abrirás la cajita cuando estés en tu casa

Mirra: ¿Por qué?

Ace: Prométemelo-dijo viéndola a los ojos

Mirra: Esta bien te lo prometo

Ace sonríe

Mirra: Gracias-dijo abrazándolo

Ace: Bueno vámonos no queremos llegar tarde ¿verdad?

Mirra: Para nada, jeje vamos

EN EL LICEO

Ya estaba terminando la fiesta algunos estaban bailando, otros cantando otros hablando y otros cenando

El grupito de Dan estaba ya en la mesa terminando de comer

Dan: Que rica quedo la comida

Billy: Eso no lo puedo contradecir

Alice y Runo: Y ¿Les gusto la fiesta?

Todos menos Mirra: Si!

Ace: Y a ti Mirra ¿Te gusto la fiesta?

Mirra: No

Todos: ¿Qué?

Mirra: No me gusto me Encanto

Runo: Que bueno

Alice: Si

Julie: Bueno ya me voy

Billy: Te acompaño

Alice: Yo igual me voy ya se está haciendo tarde

Shun: Te acompaño claro si quieres-dijo ruborizado

Alice: Esta bien, vamos adiós chicos

Todos: Chao

Ace: Como dijo Alice ya se esta haciendo tarde ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa Mirra?

Mirra: Claro que si Ace, vamos… by Dan hasta luego Runo

Runo/Dan: Adiós Mirra

Dan: Y solo quedamos tu y yo ¿Nos vamos?

Runo: Si

Con Shun y Alice

Alice: Gracias por acompañarme Shun

Shun: No es nada, adiós

Alice le da un beso en la mejilla: Adiós- le guiña el ojo y se mete a su casa

Shun se queda parado tocándose la mejilla

Con Mirra y Ace

Mirra: Gracias por todo Ace… me divertí mucho

Ace: Tranquila y Que bueno esa era la intención-dijo sonriendo- bueno ya es hora de irme no vaya a ser que salga tu papá o tu hermano o que salgan tu papá y tu hermano

Mirra: Jejeje si, ellos son muy celosos y mas contigo por ser mi mejor amigo

Ace: Si-dijo sonriendo- Bueno adiós, acuérdate de abrir tu obsequio

Mirra: Adiós Ace, gracias-dijo dándole un beso un poco cerca de la boca (es que ella no se dio cuenta de que Ace había girado un poco y cuando lo beso, lo beso muy cerca de la boca) y ambos se sonrojaron y Mirra se metió a su casa mientras que Ace se quedo casi como Shun

Con Dan y Runo, Julie y Billy

Paso la misma escena que con Alice y Shun

30 Minutos después de todo Ace ya estaba en su casa y el y Runo estaban hablando

Runo: ¿De verdad Mirra hizo eso?

Ace: Si

Runo: ¿Y cómo te sentiste?

Ace: No tengo palabras para describir como me sentí- se queda mirando la mesa- Runo ¿y esas flores?

Runo se acerca a las flores las agarra y se las enseña a Ace: Me las regalo Dan

Ace: ¿Y esa nota?

Runo: ¿Qué nota?

Ace: Esa-dijo señalándola

Runo: No la había visto

Ace: Leela

Runo: Ok, dice…

**Hasta aquí el cap. Espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews**

**Acuérdense si quieren aparecer en el fic solo díganmelo por mí no hay problema**

**Digan si quieren aparecer en el fic**

**Si quieren pareja**

**Pongan descripción de su o de sus personajes**(_por si quieren pareja_)

**O si quieren ser algún familiar de alguno de los personajes**

**Se les recuerda que pueden poner sugerencias**

**Yo: Gracias por leer el fic, recuerden que si quieren aparecer en el no hay problema**

**By, hasta pronto**


	10. Cartas y una chica nueva

**Hola aquí estoy yo otra vez con otro capítulo de mi "sentimental" fic jajaja se le recuerda que si quieren aparecer en el solo díganmelo… Sin más nada que decir nos vamos al fic**

30 Minutos después de todo Ace ya estaba en su casa y el y Runo estaban hablando

Runo: ¿De verdad Mirra hizo eso?

Ace: Si

Runo: ¿Y cómo te sentiste?

Ace: No tengo palabras para describir como me sentí- se queda mirando la mesa- Runo ¿y esas flores?

Runo se acerca a las flores las agarra y se las enseña a Ace: Me las regalo Dan

Ace: ¿Y esa nota?

Runo: ¿Qué nota?

Ace: Esa-dijo señalándola

Runo: No la había visto

Ace: Leela

Runo: Ok, dice…

_Runo ojala que estas flores te gusten, cuando las vi pense en ti, espero que no te hayas arrepentido de aceptar ir al baile conmigo y que te hallas divertido mucho, quiero desearte que pases una feliz Navidad, y que te puedas encontrar con tus antiguos compañeros… Te Quiere_

_Dan_

Ace: Wow

Runo: QUE LINDO-grito saltando

_¿Mirra habra leido mi carta?-_penso Ace

CON MIRRA

Ella estaba en su habitacion terminando de ponerse su pijama

Mirra: Ahora si puedo abrir el odsequio que me regalo Ace

Se dirije a su peinadora y abre la cajita, cuando la abre se queda sorprendida

Mirra: No puede ser… ES HERMOSA-dijo mientras se ponia su nueva cadena que tenia la mitad de un corazon y decia Mirra y tenia la mitad de una y…

Mirra: Ace es tan lindo pero ¿Y la otra mitad?- se puso a buscar y lo unico que encontro fue una carta- ¿Y esta carta? Habeeerr dice:

_Tu amistad es verdadera__,_

_De que eres mi amiga no lo niego__,_

_De que te preocupas por mí tampoco,__  
_

_Tú te supiste ganar mi confianza__,__  
_

_Recuerdo que cuando te necesito estás conmigo,__  
_

_De que cuando me siento solo recuerdo que te tengo a ti siempre a ti junto a mí_

_Estamos juntos a pesar de las adversidades y los problemas,_

_Somos los mejores amigos__ de eso no hay duda_

_Siempre juntos_

_Siempre unidos_

_¿Sabes?_

_Algún día quisiera ser más que tu mejor amigo_

_Att: Ace_

Mirra: Wow, Ace ¿Quiere ser más que mi mejor amigo? No puedo creerlo tal vez leí mal, no sé como Ace se fijaría en alguien como yo, de seguro leí mal, por más que quisiera ser novia de Ace no creo que eso vaya a pasar-dijo dejando caer una lagrima- Aunque sea me debo conformar con su amistad

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Mirra estaba paseando por el parque, pensando en lo que le había escrito Ace

Mirra: Que tonta soy no sé como un chico como él se fijaría en mi, mejor me dejo de hacer ilusiones-dijo dejando derramar varias lagrimas

Ace que estaba atrás de ella escucho todo lo que dijo

Ace: ¿De qué chico hablas Mirra?

Mirra: Oh Ace, hola, es que hay un chico que me gusta y a veces pues…

Ace: Pues ¿Qué?

Mirra: Hay no lo sé, pienso que alguien como él no se fijaría en mi

Ace: ¿Cómo que no se fijaría en ti? Hay Mirra por favor ¿Quién no se fijaría en ti? Tu eres muy linda, tierna, amble, eres muy buena, ese chico debe ser un tonto para no poder fijarse en ti

_Jajajaaja te acabas de decir tonto a ti mismo jajajaja_-pensó Mirra- Sabes ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que el tal vez si se ha fijado en mí-dijo con una sonrisa

Ace: Que bueno-dijo un poco celoso- Y dime a ese chico ¿Yo lo conozco?

Mirra: Si

Ace: Dime por favor ¿Quién es?

Mirra: No te lo diré

Ace: Y si adivino?

Mirra: Esta bien

Ace: ¿Es Dan?

Mirra: No

Ace: ¿Shun?

Mirra: No

Ace: ¿Joe?

Mirra: Tampoco

Ace: ¿Makoto?, ¿Billy?, ¿Anubias?, ¿Christopher?, ¿Takeshi?, ¿Travis?, ¿Kosuki?...¿De mi?-lo ultimo lo dijo sonrojado y nervioso

Mirra: No, no, no, no, no, no ,no y… Tal vez-dijo MUY sonrojada y nerviosa pero luego de decir eso salio corriendo

Ace: ¿Qué? ¿QUEE?-Grito para despues ir tras ella

_¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Por qué lo dije?-_penso la pobre de Mirra corriendo y buscando un lugar en donde esconderse

Ace: DE MI NO ESCAPARAS-grito corriendo cada vez mas rapidos

_Hay noo, me va a alcanzar-_penso Mirra

CON RUNO

Ella y Alice estaban en la casa de Runo

Alice: Wow Dan fue muy lindo al regalarte estas flores

Runo: Y no solo eso lee la carta

Alice la leyo y

Alice: ¿Runo que no es hoy el día en que nos reuniremos con tus antiguos compañeros?

Runo: Si hoy es, ven vamos a cambiarnos-dijo subiendo a su cuarto

Pasaron 20 minutos y salieron

Runo iba con una camisa verde, una falda blanca, sandalias verdes, se solto el cabello y se puso un cintillo blanco, se hecho brillo en los labios se puso una cadena con un dije en forma de estrella y varias pulseras blancas y verdes

Alice llevaba una camisa amarilla, un pantalon negro, sandalias negras, se recogio el cabello en una cola de caballo de lado, se puso un collar con un dije en forma de sol, y una pulsera de colores Runo: ¿Lista? Alice: Si, vamonos

CON ACE Y MIRRA

No habian dejado de correr y la pobre de Mirra ya se estaba cansando cuando de pronto

Ace: MIRRA CUIDADO-le grito

Mirra: ¿Eh?-fue lo unico que pudo decir, para luego caer por una pequeña colina-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Ace: MIRRA-grito corriendo para ver que le habia pasado a su amiga

Mirra: Ace, me duele, me duele mucho

Ace: Tranquila te llevare a un hospital-dijo mientras la lenvantaba y cargaba en sus brazos

Mirra: AAHH-se quejo del dolor- pero esta muy lejos

Ace: Calmate ya llegaremos

Despues de 52 minutos ya estaban en el hospital y estaban revisando a Mirra, Ace ya habia llamado a la mamá de Mirra y ella ya iba en camino al hospital

_Mirra espero que estes bien-_penso Ace

Mamá de Mirra: Ace cariño que bueno que estas aquí, dime ¿Qué pasó con Mirra?

Ace: Pues, estabamos corriendo por el parque y no nos dimos cuenta que habiamos llegado a una colina, entonces Mirra salio "rodando" y pues creo que ya sabra lo demás.

Mama de Mirra _(supongamos que se llama Midori): _Yo solo espero que mi hija este bien

Ace: Yo igual- dice Ace cuando de pronto sale una enfermera

Enfermera: ¿Familiares de la niña Mirra Clay?

Midori: Yo soy su mamá

Ace: Y yo su mejor amigo… ¿Cómo se encuentra Mirra?

Enfermera: Ella esta bien solo tuvo unos golpes leves, nada grave, solo necesita descansar y cumplir con un pequeño tratamient-dijo soriendo

Midori: Hay gracias a Dios, ¿Podemos pasar a verla?

Enfermera: Claro pasen

Al entrar en la habitacion vieron a Mirra acostada en una camilla

Midori: Hola hija

Mirra: Hola mamá, hola Ace-dijo sonriendo

Ace: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mirra: Bien y ahora mejor, gracias

Midori: Que bueno mi niña, pero ahora yo tengo que regresar al trabajo, ya sabes como es la gente de por hallá, cuando pueda llamaré al hospital, lamento mucho que esta noche no la pueda pasar contigo-dijo abrazandola

Ace: Tranquila señora yo me quedare con ella

Midori: Gracias Ace, eres un buen niño-dijo para luego abrazarlo- Chao…

Ace/Mirra: Chao

Despues de que saliera la mamá de Mirra

Mirra: Gracias por todo Ace eres un buen amigo te quiero-dijo sonrojada abranzandolo

Ace: No es nada Mirra, yo tambien te quiero… _y no sabes cuanto_-esto ultimo lo pensó

CON ALICE Y RUNO

Ya era de noche y ambas estaban casa de Runo

Mamá de Runo: Entonces ¿Se divirtieron?

Si! Y Mucho-dijeron ambas

Papá de Runo: Que bueno

Runo: ¿Ya vieron todos los regalos que me dieron?

Mamá de Runo: Si mi niña, estan muy lindos

Alice: Sera mejor que me valla, buenas noches Sra. Y -dijo dirigiendose a la puerta junto con Runo

Ambos: Buenas noches Alice

Suena el telefono y contesta la mamá de Runo

Fuera de la casa de Runo

Runo: ¿Te divertiste?

Alice: Si y mucho, gracias Runo-dijo abrazandola cuando de pronto pasan Shun y Dan

Shun: Hola Alice, Runo

Dan: Hola Runo, Alice

Hola chicos-dijeron ambas

Dan: Estan muy lindas

Runo: Gracias

Shun: ¿Y que hacen por aquí?

Alice: Runo y yo estabamos hablando antes de irme a mi casa

Runo: ¿Y ustedes?

Dan: Decidimos escaparnos por un rato y dar un paseo

Runo/Alice: ¿Se escaparon?-dijeron ambas muy sorprendidas

Shun: Si-dijo como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo

Runo se acerca a Dan y le susurra: Gracias por las flores y por la carta, eres muy lindo, y no, no me arrepentí de haber aceptado ir al baile contigo, adios-dijo para despues darle un rapido pero tierno beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo para adentro de su casa

Alice: Bueno yo ya me voy adios

Shun: Hasta pronto Alice

Dan: _Runo-_susurró

Shun: ¿Ah?

Dan: No nada, jejeje-rie nervioso

CON ACE Y MIRRA

Eran las 8 de la noche y ambos estaban hablando hasta que suena el celular de Ace

Ace: Ya vuelvo-sale de la habitacion

Mirra: Ok

CON ACE

Ace: ¿Hola

? ¿?: Hola amor ¿como estas?

Ace: Hola linda muy bien ¿y tu?-dijo sonriendo

¿?: Bien, te llamo para avisarte que muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos amor,

**porque… Hasta aquí el cap.**

** ¿Preguntas?**

** Dan: Yo si tengo 1 **

**Yo: ¿Cuál? **

**Dan: Quien es esa chica **

**Ace: Es mi amor**

** Yo: CALLATE ACE**

** Se aceptan reviews (siempre se aceptan reviews) y les agradezco a todas aquellas autoras que me han dejado reviews, enserio se los agradezco mucho**

** RECUERDEN SI QUIEREN APARECER EN EL FIC SOLO DIGANMELO **

**By… Se les quiere**


	11. Por fin llegaron

**Hola aquí yo con esta divertida historia espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews (recuerden si quieren aparecer en el fic solo haganmelo saber) ;)**

CON ACE Y MIRRA

Eran las 8 de la noche y ambos estaban hablando hasta que suena el celular de Ace

Ace: Ya vuelvo-sale de la habitacion

Mirra: Ok

CON ACE

Ace: ¿Hola?

¿?: Hola amor ¿como estas?

Ace: Hola linda muy bien ¿y tu?-dijo sonriendo

¿?: Bien, te llamo para avisarte que muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos amor, porque mañana regreso a Japon

Ace: ¿Enserio?

¿?: Si

Ace: Que bueno, le avisare a Runo

¿?: No hace falta yo ya llame a tu casa y les avise

Ace: Entonces…

¿?: Entonces muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, chao

Ace: Hasta pronto… Te Amo

¿?: Igual

Ace colgó y regreso con Mirra, se la pasaron hablando hasta las 9:45 de la noche que fue cuando les dio sueño

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Eran las 9 de la mañana y en una casa muy bonita se veia despertar a una muy linda chica peli-azul a causa de unos rayos del sol que pasaban por la ventana

Runo bostezo y dijo: Oh valla-ve el reloj-¿QUE? ¿Las 9 de la mañana?, sera mejor que me apure-se levanta se cepilla se va a bañar y se pone una camisa Azul cielo, un pantalon negro y sus zapatos negros

Baja a la cocina y ve a su mamá

Runo: Hola mamá

(Supongamos que se llama Miyu) Miyu: Hola hija

Runo: ¿Mamá porque no me despertaste? Ya son las 9 crei que teia que trebajar en el restaurante

Miyu: Pues fui a hacerlo pero te vi dormida como una angelita asi que no quise hacerlo

Runo: ¿Y el restaurante?

Miyu: Tu papá dijo que no habia mucha gente y que podrias cubrir el turno de la tarde

Runo: Ok, voy a ver a Alice

Miyu: Esta bien, ten cuidado

Runo: Es al lado

Miyu: Igual

EN LA CASA DE ALICE

Runo: Entonces ¿Quieres ir al campamento?

Alice: Como no voy a querer? Me encanta ir a ese campamento

Runo: A mi igual-de pronto Runo empieza a toser sin parar

Alice: Oh no Runo, toma, toma-dandole agua y una pastilla

Runo: Gracias

Alice: De nada, despues de tantos años con la misma enfermedad ya esto es normal

Runo: Si, ¿Recuerdas el tremendo susto que nos hechamos la primera vez que me paso esto?

Alice: Y ¿Cómo no recordarlo? Si estabamos puros niños alrededor, nos asustamos como nadie tiene idea

Flashback

_En un parque muy lindo se encontraban muchos niños entr años jugando, entre ellos una niña peli-azul que estaba saltando la cuerda_

_Todas las niñas: 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, y 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 66, 67,68, 69 y 70_

_Runo: Lo hice, lo hice ya viste Sarah te gane SIIIII_

_Sarah: Felicidades Runo ahora tu llevas el record_

_Runo: Gracias_

_Todas las niñas: Felicitaciones Runo_

_Runo: Gracias chicas- en ese momento uno de los niños se les acerca_

_Luis: Oigan niñas ¿Quiénes de ustedes quieren competir en una carrera contra nosotros?_

_Alice: ¿Quiénes nosotros?_

_Luis: Max, Steven, Yuyi, Thomas, Hiroshi, John, Joshua, Leon, y yo_

_Las niñas se quedan con cara de O.o_

_Luis: ¿Por qué esas caras?_

_Wendy: ¿De verdad crees que vamos a competir en contra todos ustedes?_

_Luis: ¿Por qué no?_

_Yaya: Mira yo te explico, todos ustedes son los mejores corredores de todos enserio todos nosotros_

_Luis: ¿Y?_

_Sarah: Y no tenemos oportunidad contra ustedes_

_Luis: Vamos es solo por diversión_

_Runo, Sarah, Yaya, Wendy, Brisa, Trish, Lisa, Ally, Daniela: Eeeemmmm, Bueno_

_Luis: Bien vengan_

_Todos se ponen en una misma línea y_

_Alice: A la cuenta de Uno, Dos y… TRES-todos salen corriendo_

_Cuando iban a mitad de la carrera ya varias niñas se estaban quedando atrás (entre ellas Sarah, Lisa, Brisa, y Trish) las demás como iban mucho mas adelante sobre todo Runo_

_Luis: Esta vez no me ganaras Runo_

_Runo: Jajaja que buen chiste!_

_Luis: Hablo enserio_

_Runo: Sigue soñando que soñar no cuesta nada-y después de decir eso se le adelanto_

_Luis: OYE!-Le grito y luego volvieron a quedar corriendo igual_

_Cuando llegaron a la meta las posiciones quedaron así:_

_1ro. Luis_

_2da. Runo_

_3ro. Yuyi_

_4to. Max_

_5ta. Yaya_

_6to. Steven_

_7ma. Wendy_

_8vo. Thomas_

_9no. John_  
_10mo. Hiroshi_

_11ra. Daniela_

_12da. Ally_

_13ro. Joshua_

_14to. León_

_15ta. Brisa_

_16ta. Sarah_

_17ma. Lisa_

_18va. Trish_

_Luis: Muy buena carrera Runo_

_Joshua: Runo, Yaya y Wendy no lo hicieron nada mal_

_Todas las mencionadas: Gracias- de pronto Runo empieza a toser como loca_

_Alice: Runo, Runo que te pasa_

_Wendy: Tranquila como corrimos mucho debe estar fatigada, denle agua… Ven Runo siéntate por aquí-dijo ayudándola a sentar en una banca_

_Luis: Toma- le dieron agua y de pronto Runo empezó a toser sangre y más sangre_

_Todos(as): AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritaron_

_Daniela: Llamen a su mamá, llamen a su mamá (**Vamos a darle una pausa a este Flashback**)_

CON ACE Y MIRRA

Ya le estaban dando de alta a Mirra

Midori: Gracias enfermera, vamonos niños

Ace: Si señora

Ya en casa de Mirra

Midori: Muchas gracias Ace por acompañar a mi hija y estar al pendiente de ella

Ace: No es nada, despues de todo ella es mi mejor amiga-dijo sonriendo

Mirra: Y tu eres mi mejor amigo-dijo tambien sonriendo

Midori: Es bueno saber que mi hija tiene muy buenos amigos

Ace: Si, bueno ya es hora de irme, hasta mañana Mirra espero que te mejores pronto

Mirra: Hasta mañana Ace, y gracias por todo-le dijo sonriendo y le dio un beso (en el cachete)

Ace: hasta mañana señora Midori

Midori: Hasta mañana Ace

Ace se fue para su casa y se encontro con que solo estaban su mamá y su papá

Ace: ¿Y Runo?

Miyu: Está con Alice, Ace tu amor llamo-en esa parte se contuvo la risa- y dijo que llegaria en la noche con una amiga y un amigo

Ace: GENIAL, ire a casa de Alice a ver que hacen las chicas

Midori: dile a Runo que se venga ya es su turno de trabajar en el restaurante

Ace: Ok

CASA DE ALICE

Mamá de alice (Alicia): Runo tu hermano vino a buscarte

Ace: Hola

Runo/Alice: Hola Ace

Ace:¿Qué hacian?

Alice:Recordar la historia de la primera vez que vimos a Runo toser sangre

Ace: Que horror, suerte yo no estuve ahí

Runo: Claro porque si no te desmayas

Alicia, Runo y Alice: Jajajajajaja

Ace: Ja, ja muy graciosa… ¿Terminaron de recordar?

Runo: No ¿Por?

Ace: Porque ya se tienen que ir a trabajar

Runo: Oh es cierto, vamos Alice

Alice: Si, adios mamá

Saliendo de la casa de Alice

Runo: Entonces Ace ¿Cómo sigue Mirra?

Ace: Ella mejor

Alice: Que bueno estabamos muy preocupadas

Runo: Mejor apresuremos el paso que si no llegamos tarde

Cuando llegaron al restaurante todo normal como siempre Runo y Alice (siendo meseras) y Ace (mesero)

YA EN LA NOCHE (CASA DE RUNO Y ACE)

Runo: Ya estan por llegar

Ace: Si falta poco

De repente entraron 4 personas a la casa

¿?: ¿HOLA NOS EXTRAÑARON?

Ace: ISAAAA-corriendo a abrazarla

¿?: Eso responde tu pregunta-saliendo detrás de Isa

Runo: ROSYY-hace lo mismo que Ace

Isabella Kanon 14 años de edad, es delgada, tiene ojos vardes oscuros ( casi ni se notan que son verdes) su cabello es negro y liso y su piel es blanca su mejor amiga es Rosy

Rosy Misaki tiene 12 años de edad cabello castaño oscuro un poco largo y ondulado, ojos marrones y piel morena, su mejor amiga es Isabella

Rosy/Isabella: Los extrañamos mucho-abrazandolos

Ace/Runo: Y nosotros a ustedes-correspondiendo el abrazo

Miyu: Runo, Ace lleven a Rosy e Isabella a su cuarto por favor

Ace: Si mamá

Runo: Se quedaran a dormir en mi cuarto ¿les importa?

Isabella: Claro que no

Rosy: Es mas, nos divertiremos mucho

Runo: Ya se Hagamos una pijamada

Isabella/Rosy/Runo: SSSIIIIIIII

Runo: Le preguntare a mamá

NNNOOOOO, si ellas van a hacer una pijamada pues yo tambien… Con algo de suerte contamos historias de miedo y se va la luz… Que estupenda broma se me esta ocurriendo-penso Ace

EN LA COCINA

Miyu: Esta bien Runo, yo llamare a tus amigas

Runo: Ok gracias mamá

EN LA SALA

Ace: Gracias papá… Chicas preparense para lo que les espera esta noche-dijo con una gran sonrisa y un plan en mente

**Hasta aqu…**

**Dan: Si, si hasta aquí el cap. Siempre dices lo mismo**

**Ace: Callate que solo estas molesto porque no apareciste en el fic**

**Dan: Se supone que junto con Runo somos los protagonista, ¿Por qué entonces yo no aparezco?**

**Yo: Porque fastidias mucho ahora dejame hablar**

**Dan: Pero…**

**Yo: QUE ME DEJES HABLAR**

**Dan: Ok**

**Yo: Nina02 espero que te guste mucho el cap. Y que te gusten los demas que faltan (a partir de ahora ya eres parte de esta "hermosa" historia)**

**ATENCION TODAS LAS DEMAS AUTORAS QUE QUIERAN PARTICIPAR EN MI FIC SOLO DIGANMELO**

**DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAAA**

**By…**


	12. Pijamada Parte I

**Holaa espero que estén bien y que les guste mi fic**

**Gracias a todas las autoras que me dejaron reviews y PM, me gusta saber que leen mi Fic, y también me gusta cuando quieren participar en él sin más nada que decir**

**Dan: A leer se ha dicho…**

YA EN LA NOCHE (CASA DE RUNO Y ACE)

6:04pm

Runo: Ya estan por llegar

Ace: Si falta poco

De repente entraron 4 personas a la casa

¿?: ¿HOLA NOS EXTRAÑARON?

Ace: ISAAAA-corriendo a abrazarla

¿?: Eso responde tu pregunta-saliendo detrás de Isa

Runo: ROSYY-hace lo mismo que Ace

Isabella Kanon 14 años de edad, es delgada, tiene ojos vardes oscuros ( casi ni se notan que son verdes) su cabello es negro y liso y su piel es blanca su mejor amiga es Rosy

Rosy Misaki tiene 12 años de edad cabello castaño oscuro un poco largo y ondulado, ojos marrones y piel morena, su mejor amiga es Isabella

Rosy/Isabella: Los extrañamos mucho-abrazandolos

Ace/Runo: Y nosotros a ustedes-correspondiendo el abrazo

Miyu: Runo, Ace lleven a Rosy e Isabella a su cuarto por favor

Ace: Si mamá

Runo: Se quedaran a dormir en mi cuarto ¿les importa?

Isabella: Claro que no

Rosy: Es mas, nos divertiremos mucho

Runo: Ya se Hagamos una pijamada

Isabella/Rosy/Runo: SSSIIIIIIII

Runo: Le preguntare a mamá

NNNOOOOO, si ellas van a hacer una pijamada pues yo tambien… Con algo de suerte contamos historias de miedo y se va la luz… Que estupenda broma se me está ocurriendo-penso Ace

EN LA COCINA

Miyu: Esta bien Runo, yo llamare a tus amigas

Runo: Ok gracias mamá

EN LA SALA

Ace: Gracias papá… Chicas prepárense para lo que les espera esta noche-dijo con una gran sonrisa y un plan en mente

EN LA HABITACION DE RUNO

6:30pm

Ya estaban Alice, Julie, Mirra, y Runo juntas

Runo: Que bueno que vinieron, vengan suban a mi cuarto tengo que presentarles a 2 personas

Todas: SI!

En el cuarto de Runo

Runo: Pueden salir

Del baño salieron 2 chicas

Rosy: Ella es Isabella Konan y ella es Rosy-señalando a cada una de ellas

Isabella: Mucho gusto me llamo Isabella pero pueden decirme Isa, espero que nos llevemos muy bien y que seamos grandes amigas

Rosy: Hola yo soy Rosy igual que Isa espero que seamos muy buenas amigas

Mirra: Claro que lo seremos, yo me llamo Mirra

Alice: Mucho gusto yo soy Alice

Julie: Hola, yo soy Julie y tengo un presentimiento de que todas nos llevaremos muy bien

Runo: ¿Chicas les gustaria ir a dar un paseo?

Isabella: ¿A estas horas de la noche?

Rosy: Debe estar muy oscuro

Runo: Tranquilas, es de noche pero no se imaginan cuanta luz hay

Isabella/Rosy:¿Ah?-confundidas

Alice: Vengan

Cuando salieron todo esteba iluminado

Rosy: Wow que HERMOSO

Isabella: SI! TODO ESTA PRECIOSO

Julie: Es que estamos en navidad

Alice: Y la gente en navidad le encanta hacer muchos decorativos

Runo: Uno de esos decorativos es adornar las calles con muchas luces, para que todo se vea hermoso durante la noche

Alice: Vengan vamos al parque

EN EL PARQUE

Todas estaban jugando a las escondidas

Alice: 99 y 100 LISTAS O NO ALLA VOY

Runo estaba escondida arriba en un arbol

Julie en los arbustos

Mirra detrás de un arbol

Rosy estaba imito a su prima solo que ella busco un arbol mucho mas alto

Y Isabella no encontraba donde esconderse

Le tengo miedo a las alturas pero no encotre otro lugar-pensó Rosy-No mires abajo Rosy no mires abajo

CON Isabella

¿Dónde me escondo, donde me escondo?-pensó Isa cuando de repente choco con un chico muy lindo de ojos azules y cabello amarillo (ya deben saber quien es)

¿?: Lo siento perdona…-pero se quedo mudo al ver la belleza de la chica

Isabella: No hace falta que te disculpes yo…-le pasó lo mismo

Se quedaron viendo por mas de 1 minuto hasta que

¿?: Perdóname lo siento, ven te ayudo a levantarte-dandole la mano

Isabella: Gracias

¿?: No es nada, bueno ya debo irme mis amigos deben estar esperandome-dijo mientras se iba corriendo

Isabella: Oye espera cual es tu nombre…-lo ultimo lo dijo susurrando, pues el chico ya se habia ido

Alice ya habia encontrado a Runo, Mirra, Julie y solo faltaban Isa y Rosy

Alice: Ja! 1, 2, 3 por Isa

Isa: Ooh, no, bueno despues de todo no me escondí jajaja

Se la pasaron 10 minutos buscando a Rosy y no la encontraron

Alice: ROSY ME RINDO GANASTE AHORA SAL-Grito

No se escucho nada por respuesta

Isa: ROSY SAL, YA GANASTE

Nada de nuevo

Todas: ROSSSYYYYY-gritaron muy pero muy fuerte

Mirra: ¿Y si le pasó algo?

Isa: La llamaré

Isa la llama y de la nada empieza a sonar el timbre de un celular y de pronto se ve como cae alguien del arbol que estaba frente a las chicas

Rosy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH-gritó

Todas: RRRROOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYY -gritaron las chicas

De la nada Rosy calló pero parada

Todas menos Runo e Isabella: ¿Qué? ¿Pero como?

Runo: Antes de que digan algo me les adelanto, Rosy e Isa estudiaron artes marciales

Mirra/Alice/Julie: Ohhhh, con razón

Rosy: Hmp

Mirra: ¿Y a esta que le pasa?-susurro

Alice: No lo se

Runo: Mejor volvamos a mi casa Dan acaba de llamar y me pregunto si Jessica y Elizabeth pueden quedarse en nuestra pijamada

Isabella/Rosy: ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Runo: Ya las conocerán Vamos-dijo jalándolas

Rosy: Apuesto a que Dan es el chico que le gusta a Runo- y todas menos Runo ríen

Runo: Eso no es cierto-dijo un poquito molesta y un poco sonrojada

EN LA CASA DE RUNO

Ya todas se habían presentado

Runo: Bueno ahora que ya se conocen que tal si vamos a comer?

Todas: SI!

Runo: Vengan vamos a la cocina, Hay pizza

Elizabeth: Que rico! Pizza! Vamos

Cuando todas ya habían terminado de comer fueron a la sala y comenzaron a contarse historias de terror

Jessi: Creí que las historias de terror se cuentan ya cuando nos vamos a dormir

Isa: Yo igual

Rosy: Es que a Runo le gusta que nos quedemos con el trauma durante toda la noche

Todas: JAJAJAJAJjajaaja

Rosy: Pero es cierto

Mirra: Bueno ¿Quién empieza?

Runo: YO!

Elizabeth: Dale

Runo:

_Bien esta historia es muy traumante yo me quede con ese trauma por _  
_varios meses así que traten de no pensarla mucho en la noche, pues _  
_puede ser que sus sueños pase a ser realidad y sea un sueño para _  
_siempre… Hace varios años, 2 chicas una llamada Carol y otra China,_  
_ estaban en clases, China en el recreo invito a Carol a su casa, Carol le_  
_ dijo que si quería pero tenía que pedirle permiso a su mamá, su mamá _  
_la dejó. Lo que ellas no sabían era que esa noche ruidos escucharían y _  
_cosas verían, sin saber lo que eran, ni de dónde venían, se fueron a _  
_acostar, se quedaron como hasta las 9:00 P.M en ese momento _  
_empezaron a escuchar ruidos que provenían de la cocina y del baño, _  
_con mucho miedo fueron ahí con una linterna, se encontraron con la _  
_sorpresa de que no tenia pilas, entonces fueron alumbrando con los _  
_celulares, llegaron no había nadie ni nada, y se asustaron mucho mas. _  
_China tenía las manos temblando del miedo, y a Carol le sudaban las _  
_manos, fueron corriendo al cuarto pero la puerta se cerró, los celulares _  
_se apagaron y la puerta del baño se abrió y de ahí salió…_

_No pudo terminar porque se fue la luz_

TODAS: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritaron

Runo: Calma solo se fue la luz tranquilas

Después de decir eso se escuchan ruidos extraños

Isabella:¿Y esos ruidos?

Jessi: Vienen de la cocina

Julie: No vienen del baño

Rosy: Vienen de la cocina y del baño, COMO EN LA HISTORIA AAAHHHHHHH-Asustada

Todas: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Runo: Tranquilas, tranquilas solo es una historia no es realidad

Isa agarra la linterna y

Mirra: LA LINTERNA NO TIENE PILA-Grito asustada

Todas sacan sus celulares

Rosy: Yo ni loca bajo

Jessi: ¿Qué tienes miedo?

Julie: YO SIII AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Rosy: Si, si tengo dime tu ¿Quién aquí no tiene miedo? Levanten la mano derecha las que tengan miedo y las izquierda las que no

Todas levantan la mano derecha

Runo: Ya dejemos de hablar y vamos a ver qué es lo que está pasando

Al llegar a la cocina la puerta se abrió "sola"

Rosy: LA PUERTA, LAPUERTA

Alice: SE ABRIÓ

Runo: SI YA SABEMOS QUE SA HABRIÓ, HAY POR DIOS SE ABRIÓ

Jessi: SIN QUE NADIE LA TOCARA

Isa: LA HISTORIA, RUNO NO NOS DEBISTE CONTAR LA HISTORIA

Runo: Pues perdón yo no sabía que ESTO IBA A PASAR

Isa entra a la cocina y no ve a nadie

Isa: AQUÍ NO HAY NADIE

Rosy: EL BAÑO

Elizabeth: Miren-señalando a la

Jessi: LA PUERTA

La puerta se abre y Jessi junto con Elizabeth se desmayan

**Lamento desilusionarles pero ya este capítulo terminó**

**Dan: Hasta que por fin cambia su frase**

**Yo: Si quieren saber qué es lo que pasa en esa casa**

**Shun: No se pierdan el próximo cap. De…**

**Yo: Un amor que espera ser correspondido**

**Postdata: Los que todavía no aparecen en el fic aparecerán el el capitulo que sigue y también pondré la descripción de los personajes que faltan por describir**

**Todavía hay puestos en el fic…**  
**Se aceptan sus opiniones, ideas y sugerencias**

**By ;) …**


	13. Pijamada Parte II

**Hola otra vez yo aquí con este fic que espero que les guste**

Al llegar a la cocina la puerta se abrió "sola"

Rosy: LA PUERTA, LAPUERTA

Alice: SE ABRIÓ

Runo: SI YA SABEMOS QUE SA HABRIÓ, HAY POR DIOS SE ABRIÓ

Jessi: SIN QUE NADIE LA TOCARA

Isa: LA HISTORIA, RUNO NO NOS DEBISTE CONTAR LA HISTORIA

Runo: Pues perdón yo no sabía que ESTO IBA A PASAR

Isa entra a la cocina y no ve a nadie

Isa: AQUÍ NO HAY NADIE

Rosy: EL BAÑO

Elizabeth: Miren-señalando a la

Jessi: LA PUERTA

La puerta se abre y Jessi junto con Elizabeth se desmayan y después de ellas también se desmaya Isa y por la puerta salen…

Runo: Ace, Dan, Shun, Alex ¿Qué hacen aquí?-molesta

Mirra: ¿Ustedes fueron lo de la broma?-dijo igual que Runo

Alice: Si fueron ustedes no les salió muy graciosa miren-dijo señalando a Jessi y Elizabeth

Alex/Dan: Jessi, Elizabeth

Alexander "Alex" Misaki: tez albina, cabello blanco, ojos ámbar, de cuerpo atlético, tiene 14 años, lleva una camisa negra encima una chaqueta blanca, pantalones jeans azules y zapatos blancos con detalles negros.  
Es primo de Runo, suele ser bromista, un poco engreído y fastidioso pero solo lo hace por diversión, también es comprensivo, cariñoso y amable a la vez con sus amigos, y cuando lo provocan a él o a sus amigos tiende a ser todo lo contrario con esas personas. De naturaleza es un buen actor, ya que puede mentir fácilmente como demás cosas, también es muy sociable con todos ya que es compresivo. Le agradan Ace y Runo, y cuida a Runo como si fuera su hermanita menor. Su mejor amiga es la prima de Dan, Jessica Kuso y siente algo más que amistad hacía ella.

Entre los chicos levantaron a Jessi, Isa y Elizabeth y las acostaron en el sofá de la sala

Al llegar de la sala ven a Keith salir de la cocina

Runo: Keith ¿Tu también?

Keith Voltea y lo primero que ve es a Isa

Esa es la chica que vi en el parque-pensó Keith

Keith: ¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó refiriéndose a Isa

Runo: Por causa de su bromita se desmayó y no solo ella-señalándole a las demás

Billy: Ace fue el de la idea

Todos (menos Billy): CALLATE BILLY

Rosy: Con que esas tenemos Ace-dijo acercándose a Ace y Mirra al verlos se pone celosa, luego se aparta de Ace agarra 3 algodones le da 1 a Alex el otro lo agarra Keith y con 1 se quedó ella, le echaron alcohol al algodón y

Alex le acerco el algodón a Jessi para que lo oliera mientras que Keith imitó lo mismo con Isa y Rosy con Elizabeth

Elizabeth fue la primera en despertar

Elizabeth: ¿Qué paso?-dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza y Rosy le explicaba todo

Luego despertó isa que al despertar al ver esos hermosos ojos azules de Keith quedo hipnotizada pero después se recupero

Isa: ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué pasó?

Keith sonríe y dice

Keith: Yo soy Keith Fermen soy hermanastro de Mirra pero la cuido como un hermano-dijo viendo a Ace

Isa sonríe: Yo soy Isabella Konan-dijo sonriéndole

Jessi: ¿Qué pasa?-dijo media dormida

Alex sonríe: Que bueno que despertaste

Jessi: Alex-se sonroja al verlo tan cerca de ella- ALEX ALEJATE-dijo algo incomoda al ver que los demás los estaba observando

A las 2 últimas que despertaron les explicaron lo ocurrido y todas se molestaron con los chicos

Ace: Perdónennos por favor

Billy: Antes de ofrecer más disculpas ¿Por qué no nos presentamos? Yo soy Billy

Shun: Shun Kazami

Alex: Yo Alexander Misaki, primo de Runo, Ace y...-se quedo callado-de Runo y Ace

Keith: Yo soy Keith Fermen

Dan: Hola yo soy Daniel Kuso primo de Jessi, pueden llamarme Dan

Isabella: Isabella Konan-un poco molesta

Elizabeth: Elizabeth-molesta

Elizabeth Kurosaki 14 años, tez blanca, ojos marrones, cabello de color marron claro, es muy competitiva, ama el chocolate

Rosy: Rosy -dijo muy, pero muy molesta

Jessi: Jessica Kuso, prima de Dan-dijo molesta

Jessica Kuso tez blanca, cabello café castaño oscuro y lo lleva suelto o en una cola y un flequillo al lado derecho que cubre un poco de su ojo, ojos cafés, llevaba una camisa roja y pantalón negro con unos converse rojos  
Es la prima de Dan, su carácter suele ser un tanto bromista, uno de sus hobbies es fastidiar a las personas por diversión, es alegre y divertida y rara vez anda seria o triste, le encanta hablar con Dan y ayudarlo en todas sus "locuras", uno de sus hobbies son los videojuegos, la computadora y escuchar música. Su mejor amigo es el primo de Runo, Alex Misaki y al igual que él, está enamorada de su mejor amigo.

Runo: Ahora que todos nos conocemos…

Rosy: Es hora de dormir-dijo mientras todas caminaban hacia el cuarto de Runo

Alex: ESPEREN! ¿Están molestas con nosotros?

Jessi: No, no estamos molestas ¿Cómo crees que vamos a estar molesta después del tremendo susto que nos echaron? No chico-dijo sarcásticamente  
Dan: Perdónennos

Todas caso omiso les hicieron

Billy: ¿Qué podemos hacer para que nos perdonen?

Shun: Haremos lo que sea

Al escuchar eso todas paran de caminar y se les forma una sonrisa

Isa: ¿Lo que sea?

Keith: Lo que sea

Rosy: Prométanlo

Todos: Lo prometemos

Runo: Esta bien los perdonamos

Runo: Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

Julie: Juguemos verdad o reto

Todos los chicos: NO!

Elizabeth/Alice: ¿Por qué no?

Jessi/Rosy: ¿Tienen miedo?

Dan: ¿Miedo nosotros?

Todos: No que va, y para que vean que no tenemos miedo vamos a jugar

Runo le da a todos 1 pulserita

Julie: ¡Que Comience el juego!

Todos menos Dan, Shun, Billy y Ace: SI!

_¿Y a ustedes que les pasa por que esas caras?-_preguntó susurrando Keith

_Tienen unas caras de preocupados eso ¿Por que?- _preguntó también susurrando Alex

_Es que la ultima vez que jugamos esto...- _Dijo susurrando Billy pero lo interrumpió

_No le expliques, ellos se darán cuenta al terminar de jugar-_dijo susurrando Dan

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap.**

**Ya lo se es algo corto pero es que mi imaginación esta comenzando a fallar, pero tranquil s El próximo les prometo que lo haré un poco mas largo (claro si quieren)**

**Espero Sus Reviews**

**By… Cuidense**


	14. De Regreso A Clases

**Hola otra vez yo aquí con este fic que espero que les guste y que me perdonen por ausentarme como por…**

**Dan: 2 meses**

**Yo: ¿Cómo QUE 2 MESES?**

**Dan: Si fueron dos meses**

**Yo: Fue tan solo 1 semana y media… Creo T.T PERDÓN,**

**Dan: No llores no me gusta verte llorar, mejor vamos al fic**

**Yo: Gracias que lindo-dejando de llorar**

**Dan: Porque si lloras entonces jamas podremos saber que pasa comigo y Runo**

**Yo: Tonto T.T-volviendo a llorar**

**Dan: Que dramatica… Vamos al fic**

Todos: No que va, y para que vean que no tenemos miedo vamos a jugar

Runo le da a todos 1 pulserita

Julie: ¡Que Comience el juego!

Todos menos Dan, Shun, Billy y Ace: SI!

¿Y a ustedes que les pasa por que esas caras?-preguntó susurrando Keith

Tienen unas caras de preocupados eso ¿Por que?- preguntó también susurrando Alex

Es que la ultima vez que jugamos esto...- Dijo susurrando Billy pero lo interrumpió

No le expliques, ellos se darán cuenta al terminar de jugar-dijo susurrando Dan

Julie gira la botella

Julie: Elizabeth manda a Jessi…

Y así comenzó el juego, cuando terminaron ya los chicos (Keith y Alex) sabían porque Dan, Shun, Billy y Ace no querían jugar

Pasó 1 mes y ya era día de regresar al colegio  
Alex y Runo iban camino al colegio junto con Ace  
Runo: ¿Entonces Jessi y tú se quedaran a estudiar en nuestro colegio?-preguntó Runo a Alex

Alex: Si, después de todo Jessi es prima de Dan y como sus padres estan de viaje la dejaron en casa de él, y la inscribieron en el mismo colegio donde el asiste

Runo: Ya veo, oye espera!

Alex: ¿Qué pasa?

Runo: ¿Donde estan Rosy, Isabela y Elizabeth?

Ace: Como vieron que se nos hacia tarde ellas decidieron adelantarse

Runo: ¿y por que no avisaron?-dijo molesta

Ace: Si lo hicieron pero tú y Alex iban tan distraidos hablando que no se dieron cuanta

Alex: ¿Y por que no nos lo dijiste?-dijo molesto

Ace: Lo hice pero tampoco me escucharon-dijo para luego comenzar a caminar mas rapido

Runo: ACE VUELVUE AQUÍ-grito

Ace: Será mejor apurarnos , faltan 5 minutos para que suene el timbre de entrada

Runo:¿ Que?-grito para comenzar a correr y Alex tras ella

En el colegio  
Ya habia sonado el timbre de entrada y a los pocos segundos llegan Runo y Alex cansandos

Runo: Buenos dias-dice y luego cae de rodillas al piso y suspira

Profesor: Se ha salvado señorita Misaki-dice el profesor atrás de ella

Runo: Jejeje-parandose y yendose a sentar

Profesor: Bueno hoy tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes pasen por favor

Pasa un chico y una chica

Rosy: Hola mi nombre es Rosy Li, tengo 12 años, vengo de la escuela Tomoeda y espero llevarme muy bien con ustedes (se que antes puse que su apellido era Misaki pero si lo es, al igual que Li, ella se llama Rosy Misaki Li tal vez cuando el fic valla finalizando se daran cuenta de porque ella dice Li y no Misaki o de porque aveces no dice su apellido)  
De repente se escuchan murmullos en el salón

John: Hola mi nombre es John Yanisawa tengo 12 años, vengo de la escuela Fujitaka espero que seamos buenos amigos  
Se vuelven a escuchar murmullos

Profesor: Muy bien, señorita Li sientese atrás de la señorita Misaki, y usted joven Yanisawa sientese al lado de ella

Ambos: Esta bien profesor

Profesor: Bueno comencemos la clase de hoy

En tercer año "A"  
Sucedia algo parecido a 1 "A"

Profesora: Pueden presentarse

Jessika: Hola mi nombre es Jessica Kuso tengo 13 años, espero llevarme bien con ustedes

Alex: Hola mi nombre es Alexander Misaki tengo 14 años

Elizabeth: Hola mi nombre es Elizabeth Kurosaki 14 años espero que seamos muy buenos amigos

Isabella: Isabella Kanon 14 años, pueden decirme Isa

Profesora: Bien Alexander sientate atrás de Jazmín, Jessica sientate al lado de Maira, Elizabeth tu al lado de Keith y por ultima Isabella sientate enfrente de Jhosua

Todos: Si profesora

En 1 "A"

Ya era hora de receso

Rosy se encontraba junto con Runo y Alice en la cafeteria

Alice: No entiendo, ¿Por que todos murmuraban cuanto tú y ese chico? ¿Cómo es que se llama?

Rosy: John

Alice: Si ese, ¿Por qué murmuraban cuando tú y John se presentaron?

Rosy: Pues…-Runo la mira fijamente

Ace: Pues ¿Qué?

Rosy: ACE

Ace: Escuché todo, dilo pues… Pues ¿Qué?

John: Hola Rosy

Rosy: Hola John-se acerca a él y los demás los siguen

John: ¿Oye esos son tus amigos?

Rosy: Ah, si ellas son Runo, Alice y el es Ace

Todos: Mucho gusto

John: Rosy ¿Estas bien?

Rosy: Si

John: Segura

Rosy: Segura

John: Bueno

De pronto se acercas varios chicos y chicas

Milly: Ehy John, Rosy pueden venir un momento

John/Rosy/Ace: ¿Para que?

Nico: Solo vengan

John/Rosy: Esta bien

Milly: Es cierto todos esos rumores de ustedes

Rosy: ¿Qué rumores?

Lila: Ques ustedes son…

EN 3 AÑO "A"

Alex: Por fin receso

Jessi: Pensé que la clase sería eterna

Keith: Y eso que es el primer día

Elizabeth: Si

Keith: ¿Oigan no quieren ir a la cafetería?

Todos menos Isa: ¡Si vamos!

Alex: ¿Vienes Isa?

Isa: Primero voy para el baño, nos encontramos en el campus

Todos: Ok

Cuando Isa salió del baño

Isa: Estas escaleras me dan miedo, son muy impinadas

Ella iba bajando las escaleras se descuidó y dio un paso en falso haciendola caer

Isa: AAAAHHHHHH-grita

**Bueno hasta aquí el Cap.**

**Dan: NO ME GUSTO**

**Shun: No te gustó porque no apareciste**

**Yo: Eso te pasa por hacerme llorar**

**Isa: ¿TU ME QUIERES MATAR?**

**Yo: No, ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**Isa: Caer desde esas escaleras…**

**Yo: Bueno ya pero no te quiero matar, lastimar tal vez ok-no**

**Isa: T.T**

**Yo: Calma solo espera el proximo cap. Para ver que pasa**

**Ace: Oye apropósito ¿Quién es ese tal John?**

**Keith: ¿Ace estas celoso?**

**Ace: NO, no lo estoy**

**Dan: A mi me parece que sí**

**Ace: TU ****CÁLLATE**

**Alice: ¿Oye cuando mostraras la historia de Runo?**

**Yo: Espera aun falta un poco, ten paciencia**

**Runo: Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado el Cap**

**Shun: Y tambien esperamos sus reviews**

**Mirra: Dejen sus ideas, opiniones, comentarios**

**Dan: Amenazas de muerte hacia la autoha**

**Yo: T.T**

**Ace: Aunque de esas ya le dejaron**

**Yo: T.T**

**Runo/Mirra: CALLENSE**

**Yo: Hasta pronto By…**

**Nota ¿Alguien de ustedes conoce el fic en mi casa entró el amor? Ese fue unos de mis fics favoritos mucho antes de crearme la cuenta en Fanfiction, fue uno de los fic que me inspiro a hacerlo pero ahora cuando lo busco no aparece, creo que el autor o autora lo eliminó ese fic me ENCANTABA ¿Alguno(a) sabe quien escribió ese fic? Ese fantastico Fic**  
**Hasta pronto espero que contesten mis preguntas**


	15. ¿Que secreto esconden Rosy y John?

**Hola eh aquí yo con mi fic, perdonenme por haber tardado tanto es que el liceo es muy complicado y mas para mí que estoy empezando, bueno mejor dejo de hablar de mí y vamos con el fic…**

Cuando Isa salió del baño

Isa: Estas escaleras me dan miedo, son muy impinadas

Ella iba bajando las escaleras se descuidó y dio un paso en falso haciendola caer

Isa: AAAAHHHHHH-grita y cierra los ojos para resivir el fuerte golpe, pero pasaron varios segundos y no pasaba nada mas bien sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban

Isa: Ah ¿Qué pasó?-dijo mientras abria los ojos

¿?: ¿Estas bien? ¿No te has hecho daño?

Isa: N-no… Gracias-dijo sorprendida e inoptizada al ver los ojos del chico

¿?: Que bueno, se cuidadosa la proxima vez, me distes un gran susto

Isa: Ok, gracias de nuevo-dijo para luego salir corriendo

¿?: Oye Espera! ¿Cual es tu nombre? El mio es…-pero no pudo decir nada porque ya se habia ido

¿?:Que chica tan linda parece agradable

¿?: Tu callate

¿?: Bueno pero no te enojes

_Que mal, nisiquiera le pude preguntar su nombre_-pensó ¿? Un poco triste-_ ¿En qué estoy pensando? Me estoy volviendo loco ¿O que?_

En La Cafetería

Elizabeth: Bien, ahora vamos al campus que ya nos tardamos mucho

Jessi: Si, ya Isa debe estar enojada de tanto esperar

Alex: Una carrera al campus-Sale corriendo y Keith tras el

Jessi/Elizabeth: Alex/Keith esperennos que estamos terminando de comer

En Otra Parte

Isa estaba rescotada de una pared pensando

_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me sentí extraña al ver a ese chico? Me pasó lo mismo que cuando ví a Keith por primera vez, pero lo que sentí con Keith fue mas fuerte, sera que… No esto no puede estar pasando, no puedo estar enamorada de 2 chicos al mismo tiempo, a ese chico que ví hoy no lo conozco bien pero presiento haberlo visto antes ¿Pero donde?, debo aclarar mis sentimientos y mis recuerdos_

Luego de eso Isa ve la hora

Isa: Oh no, le prometí a los chicos quenos encontrariamos en el campus, deben estar preocupados por mi-dice y sale corriendo

En El Campus

Ya Keith y Alex tenían rato de haber llegado

Keith: ¿Qué le habra pasado a las chicas?

Alex: No lo se, Jessi no es muy lenta corriendo, pero no le gusta correr acabando de comer

Keith: ¿Por qué?

Alex: Es un secreto

_Un secreto de novios_- susurró Keith

Alex/Jessi: ¿Qué DIJISTE KEITH?- Jessi acababa de llegar pero escuchó lo que dijo Keith

Keith: Nada…Eh ¿Dónde estará Isa?

Elizabeth: Cierto, ella debia estar aquí hace rato

Jessi: Que raro

Isa: Aquí estoy-dijo cansada de tanto correr

Alex: ¿Qué te pasó?

Isa le contó todo lo sucedido

Keith: ¿Y sabes quien es el chico?-dijo un poco celoso mientras se sentaba al lado de ella

Isa: No pero tengo un presentimiento da haberlo visto antes-dijo sonrojada

Jessi: Que raro

Isa:Si verdad

En Otra Parte

Milly: Ehy John, Rosy pueden venir un momento

John/Rosy/Ace: ¿Para que?

Nico: Solo vengan

John/Rosy: Esta bien

Milly: Es cierto todos esos rumores de ustedes

Rosy: ¿Qué rumores?

Lila: Ques ustedes son…

Nico: ¿De otro país?

Rosy: Sshhhhuuu bajen la voz

Milly: Entonces es cierto

John: Pues…

Nico: ¿De donde vienen ustedes?

Rosy: John viene de Venezuela y yo…

Milly/Nico/Lila: ¿VENEZUELA?

Rosy/John: Callense

Lila: Perdonennos ¿y tu?-refririendose a Rosy

Rosy: De Hong Kong

Milly/Nico/Lila: ¿Cómo?

Rosy: Veran, John y yo nacimos aquí en Tokio, pero cuando eramos pequeños nos llevaron para diferentes paises, a él para Venezuela y a mí para Hong Kong en China

Lila: ¿Y ya ustedes se conocían?

John: No, nos conocimos hoy antes de entrar a clase

Rosy: Bueno fueron muchas preguntas por hoy, ah y otra cosa; que ni se les ocurra decir de donde venimos-dijo viendolos con una mirada desafiante

Milly/Nico/Lila: ok

Después de eso John y Rosy regresan con los demás

Ace: Haber Rosy/John ¿Por qué todos murmuraban cuando ustedes se presentaron? Y ¿Para qué esos chicos querian hablar con ustedes? Acaso ¿Esconden algo?

Rosy: Hay miren la hora que es, se me olvidó agarrar algo en…. En el salón que debo llevar a direccion, ven John acompañame-dijo mientras corría jalando a John

Ace: Si esconden algo, ¿Qué será?, hump, ese tal John no me agrada para nada

Runo: Sabes Ace eres muy sobre-protector

Ace: No lo soy

Runo: Si lo eres

Ace: Que no lo soy

Runo: Que si lo eres

Ace: No

Runo: Si

Ace: No

Runo: Si

Ace: No

Runo: Si

Ace: No

Runo: Si

Ace: No

Runo: si

Ace:No

Runo: No

Ace: Ja, ja GANE

Runo: Pero ¿Qué? Se supone que deberias confundirte ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Ace: Runo, hermanita llevo viviendo contigo mas de 6 meses lo cual es suficiente para saber cuales son tus trucos

Aice: Jajajajaja

Mirra: ¿Que pasa?

Ace: Nada…

Con Jessi y los demas

Jessi, Isa y Elizabeth estaban sentadas bajo un arbol viendo a los chicos jugar futbol

Jessi: ¿Entonces no sabes si decidirte por Keith o el otro chico?

Isa: No

Elizabeth: Yo tu, me decidiria por Keith porqie nisiquiera conoces al otro chico

Isa: Es cierto pero cuando lo ví me sentí extraña

Elizabeth: Pero nos contaste que cuando viste a Keith tambien te sentiste extraña y pues….HAY NO ENTIENDO, eso del amor no va conmigo

Isa: ¿Jamas te has enamorado?

Elizabeth: No, una vez creí estar enamorada pero solo era un sentimiendo de amistad y cariño hacia mi mejor amigo, de haí mas nada-dijo con la cabeza mirando el cesped- Yo no se que es enamorarse, nunca he sentido ese sentimiento hacia un chico, aveces me pregunto que se sentira estar enamorada de seguro el amor hacia un chico es muy lindo…

Jessi: Y si lo es

Isa: Jessi ¿Tu estas enamorada?

Jessi: Bueno pues, la verdad es que me gusta Alex

Elizabeth: ¿Enserio?

Jessi: Si, pero no me atrebo a decircelo

Isa: Te entiendo

Suena el timbre de entrada

RRIiiinngggg

Jessi: El timbre

Alex: Ehy chicas una carrera hasta el salon, vengan-dijo mientras las ayudaba a levantarse y agarraba a Jessi de la mano para luego salir corriendo

Keith hacía lo mismo pero con Isa

_Que lindos se ven ambas parejas al correr, me pregunto como se sentiran Jessi e Isa-_Pensó corriendo-HEY CHICOS ESPERENME-dijo para luego correr mas fuerte

_Hay no puedo creer que Alex haya hecho eso, me siento feliz aunque a la vez algo apenada, jejeje-_pensó muy sonrojada y luego volteo ver a Alex_-Que Lindo_

Alex volteo a ver a Jessi y se sonrojó al ver que ella lo estaba viendo y ambos se regalaron una linda sonrrisa

Alex: ¿Estas cansada?

Jessi: Algo, pero no por eso vamos a disminuir el paso, vamos a ganar!

Alex: Asi se habla

Jessi: Por eso y porque si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde a clase

Alex: Cierto

Con Keith e Isa

Ellos iban un poco mas atrás

_Keith es tan lindo, como me encantaría ser su novia, ¿Qué ISA EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?-_ Pensó para luego sacudir la cabeza

Keith: ¿Pasa algo malo?

Isa: No ¿Por qué?

Keith: Estas palida, debes estar cansada

_¿Palida? No puede ser-_pensó- Tranquilo estoy bien, Alex y Jessi son muy rapido ¿No crees?

Keith: Si pero si ambos trabajamos juntos los podrmos alcanzar

Isa: Si, debemos correr un poco mas rapido, uno porque ya la clase debe estar por iniciar y dos porque nos estamos quedando atrás

Keith: ¿Lista?

Isa: Lista- luego de eso ambos corren mas rapido

Cuando llegan al salón se encuentran con que la profesora no ha llegado

Jessi: ¿Cómo que no ha llegado?

Nice: No, aun no pero ya debe estar por venir

Elizabeth: Tanto correr para nada-dijo sentandose en su lugar mientras bebia de una botellita de agua

Isa: Dame un poco ¿Si?

Elizabeth: Hay lo siento se me acabó- mostrandole la botella

Isa: Oh-decepcionada ya que tenia mucha sed

Keith: Toma bebe de la mía

Isa: Gracias-agarrandola y al sentir la mano de Keith se sonroja al igual que Keith

_Es tan linda, como desearia que fuera mia… AHAHHHH PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO ¿Por qué me pasa esto cuando estoy con ella?-_pensó muy sonrojado

Isa: Toma, gracias Keith-dijo sonrojada

Keith: De nada

En 1ro "A"

Habia un gran desorden

Ace: Nuestra profesora tampoco a llegado

Runo: Que raro

Dan: Los profesores estan en una reunion-dice llegando y sentandose al lado de Runo- Parece que van a organizar una excursion y estan organizando los grupos

Alice: Oh, si a mi me habian hablado de eso, parece que toda la escuela digo liceo se va o nos vamos de excursion

Mirra: Pero a diferentes lugares

Alice: ¿Y eso por que?

Shun: ¿Recuerdan cuando realizamos aquella encuesta que decia a donde queriamos ir de vacaciones?

Todos: Si

Billy: Pues según la encuesta de 1ro "B" ellos querian ir a la playa y parece que su grupo ira de excursion a la playa

Dan: Es decir, que los grupos que qurian ir a la playa iran a la playa, los que querian ir a la montaña iran a las montaña, los que querian ir al bosque para alla iran y lo que….

Todos: SI DAN YA ENTENDIMOS

Dan: Bueno pero no me griten

Ace: Oigan ¿Y Rosy?

Julie: Cierto ella no está

Runo: Y John tampoco

Alice: ¿Dónde estaran?

Mirra: No los he visto desde receso

Ace: No confio en ese tal John

Dan: Ace ¿Estas celoso?

Ace: ¿Qué YO CLARO QUE NO?-dijo molesto pero un poco sonrojado

Alice: Ace te sonrojaste

Mirra ve a Ace

_Es cierto se sonrojó, Ace se sonrojó ¿sera que le gusta Rosy? No lo puedo creer, tantos años tratando de hacer que Ace guste de mi y de pronto llega una niña desconocida que me lo quiere quitar-_pensó Mirra muy molesta

Julie: ¿Mirra pasa algo?

Ace ve a Mirra

Mirra: No, no es nada; ya vengo voy al baño-dijo para luego dejar caer varias lagrimas y salir corriendo

El unico que se dio cuenta de las lagrimas de Mirra fue Ace

_Mirra estaba llorando pero ¿Por qué?-_Pensó Ace- Ya vengo-dijo para despues salir corriendo tras Mirra

Billy: ¿Y a estos que les pasa?

Dan: Ni idea

En El Jardin

Rosy y John estaban montados en la rama de un arbol

John: Me sorprende que no te den miedo las alturas, la mayoria de las chicas que conozco le tienen miedo

Rosy: Pues la verdad es que si le tengo miedo

John: Entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí conmigo?

Rosy: Es que pues no lo se, siento que contigo no me puede pasar nada malo, me siento protegida por así decirlo-dijo sonrojada

John: Que bueno!-dice sonrojado y a la vez sorprendido-_ Ella parece ser linda y sus palabras parecen sinceras, tal vez tenga opurtunidad con ella-_dijo mientra sonreia y la miraba de una manera muy tierna

**Hasta aquí el cap.**

**Yo: Lamento la demora, eh estado muy ocupada ultimamente, espero que les haya gustado el Cap.**

**Dan: POR FIN APARECÍ ALELUYA**

**Yo: CALLATE**

**Keith: ¿Quién es ese chico que estaba con Isa?**

**Yo: Espera y sabras, espera y sabras**

**Keith: No vas a hacer que Isa se enamore de el ¿verdad?**

**Yo: No lo se, tal vez si, tal vez no, a lo mejor**

**Keith:-_-**

**Yo: Hasta pronto, espero que dejen sus reviews con opiniones, ideas, sugerencias… AAHHHH Mañana cumplo año XD**

**By… ;)**


	16. ¿Donde está Rosy?

**Holaa he aquí yo con la continuación de este…..interesante fic XD**

**Espero que les guste**

**Dan: Y denjen reviews**

**Ace: Sin mas nada que decir**

**Todos: Vamos al Fic!**

En El Jardin

Rosy y John estaban montados en la rama de un arbol

John: Me sorprende que no te den miedo las alturas, la mayoria de las chicas que conozco le tienen miedo

Rosy: Pues la verdad es que si le tengo miedo

John: Entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí conmigo?

Rosy: Es que pues no lo se, siento que contigo no me puede pasar nada malo, me siento protegida por así decirlo-dijo sonrojada

John: Que bueno!-dice sonrojado y a la vez sorprendido-_ Ella parece ser linda y sus palabras parecen sinceras, tal vez tenga opurtunidad con ella-_dijo mientra sonreia y la miraba de una manera muy tierna

Rosy lo mira y sonríe

John: ¿No crees que ya deberíamos entrar?

Rosy: Escuché que todos los profesores estan en una reunión hablando lo del campamento

John: ¿Cómo para cuando sería eso?

Rosy: No lo se, estamos empezando las clases y bueno donde yo estudiaba cuando empezaban las clases empezaban los examenes

John: Igual que yo

Rosy: Entonces, pues no tengo ni la menor idea de saber para cuando sería

John: Yo menos, por lo que he visto este liceo es muy diferente a donde yo estudiaba

Rosy: Si…

John: Oye ¿Y a ti porque te sacaron de Hong Kong y te pusieron a estudiar aquí?

Rosy: Mis padres estan de viaje, y mis tios dijeron que mi hermano y yo nos podiamos quedar en su casa mientras ellos estaban de viaje

John: ¿Tienes hermano?

Rosy: Si

John: ¿Y donde estudia?

Rosy: Por los momentos el está estudiando en la escuela Tomoeda pero no la de Hong Kong sino la de …_(no voy a poner nombre de donde es porque sino adivinaran muy rapido de quien se trata y que hace) _tiene que hacer algo allá y luego se viene a estudiar conmigo a este liceo

John: Oh yaveo

Rosy: Mis padres le dijeron que cuando terminará con lo que tiene que hacer, inmediatamente se viniera conmigo para que me cuidara

John: ¿Y a donde se fueron de viaje tus padres?

Rosy: Muy curioso, se fueron a Venezuela

John: ¿Venezuela?

Rosy: Si, se estan quedando en Caracas-dijo muy triste pero trato ocultar su tristeza

John notó eso y dijo

John: Oh yaveo, pero tranquila ya veras que ellos regresaran mas pronto de lo que tu piensas-dijo muy sonrojado mientras la abrazaba tiernamente

Rosy: Gracias John-dijo feliz y muy sonrojada

Con Ace y Mirra

Mirra estaba en el baño de chicas lavandose la cara ya que habia llorado mucho (Eso es típico uno llora y llora luego va a el baño y se lava la cara (los ojos) y luego sale como si nada, cuando en realidad si pasa algo?

Mirra: Esto es inutil Ace jamas me va a querer, lo he intentado todo pero nada, comprendo que Rosy no tiene la culpa de nada pero es que me dan celos hacía ella y no puedo controlarme-dijo mientras dejaba de lavarse la cara- Pero eso no me detendrá, mi amor hacia Ace es mas fuerte y solo por algo como esto no me detendré, yo lucharé y lucharé hasta que Ace se de cuenta de lo que siento-dijo para despues dirigirse a la puerta y salir del baño

Ace la estaba esperando afuera

Ace: ¿Mirra que haces aquí? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa manera mientras llorabas? ¿Te pasó algo malo? ¿Te duele algo? Me tenias y tienes muy preocupado

Ante todas esas preguntas Mirra se soeprendió

Mirra: No tranquilo no me pasa nada malo-dijo algo triste lo cual Ace pudo notar

Ace: Mirra sabes que te conozco muy bien, y que puedes confiar en mí, eres mi mejor amiga, si te pasa algo solo dimelo y de seguro que yo podré ayudarte-dijo abrazandola

Mirra: Gracias Ace-dijo mas feliz, correspondiendo el abrazo

De repente suena el Timbre de salida

Mirra: Wow que rapido pasa la hora

Ace: Si, ven vamos con los demas

En El Salón

Despues de que regresaron Ace y Mirra, Rosy no había llegado y todos se dispusieron a buscarla

Dan: No la encontre ¿Y ustedes?

Todos: Yo tampoco

Alice: Oigan ¿Y Shun?

Runo: Cierto el no ha regresado

Shun: Estoy aquí-dijo

Ace: ¿Encontraste a Rosy?

Shun: No

Mirra: Aver… Yo busqué en los salones de 1ro con Ace

Runo: Dan y yo buscamos en los salones de 5to

Alice: Yo en las salas y laboratorios

Shun: Yo en direccion y las seccionales

Julie: Yo en los salones de 2do con Billy

Isa: Keith y yo buscamos en los salones de 3ro

Jessi: Alex y yo buscamos en los salones de 4to

Elizabeth: Yo en los baños, en la cafetería y en las canchas

Ace: ¿Dónde SE HABRA METIDO ESA NIÑA?

Alice: ¿Alguien buscó en el jardín?

Todos: Yo No

Todos se miran entre sí y salen corriendo

En el Jardín

Runo: ROOSYY

Ace: ROSY ¿DONDE ESTAS?

Alice: ROSYY

Dan: Julie, Billy y yo buscamos en los arbusto

Julie: Y no está

Alice: Jessica, Elizabeth Alex y yo la buscamos por el campo de flores y no está

Isa: Keith y yo le preguntamos al portero y dijo que no la vio salir

_Runo si nuestra mamá se entera que perdimos a Rosy, nos _mata- le susurró Ace a Runo

Ella asiente

Shun: Yo la estoy llamando a su celular

Runo: Buena idea

Isa: No puedo creer que haya desaparesido otra vez

Runo: Esto se le está haciendo costumbre

Ace: Runo, Isa ¿A qué se refieren a que haya desaparecido otra vez?

Runo: Verás, el día que ustedes nos jugaron su "linda bromita"-dijo molesta- Nosotras antes de eso habíamos ido al parque y jugamos a las escondidas entonces… (Runo le contó todo lo que pasó esa noche)

Shun: No contesta

Mirra: Llamala otra vez, si el portero dijo que no la había visto salir debe ser porque todavía está aquí

Shun vuelve a marcar el numero

Isa: ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo malo?-dijo llorando

Keith: Calma no es bueno sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, ya veras que ella está bien-dijo abrazandola-No llores, no me gusta verte llorar-dijo abrazandola muy tiernamente

Mientras que los demas tenian cara de O.o

Isa: Gracias Keith-dijo parando de llorar

Shun: Vamos Rosy contesta-dijo desesperado volviendo a marcar

Alice: Espero que esté bien

_Vamos Rosy aparece, no nos haga lo que hiciste hace 8 años, vamos aparece…_-pensó Runo un poco triste

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Espero que les haya gustado perdon por la demora es que estuve un poco ocupada XD, pero tranquil s que tal vez pueda actualizar mañana o pasado**

**Espero sus reviews**

**By…**


	17. ¿Campamento?

**Hola a todos, discúlpenme se que dije que iba a actualizar en pocos días pero**

**Dan: Mas bien debiste decir en pocas semanas**

**Yo: Cállate**

**Dan: Es la verdad**

**Yo: O te callas o te ira mal con Runo por un buen tiempo**

**Dan: …..**

**Yo: Perfecto, así me gusta**

**Dan: ….**

**Yo: Bueno sin mas nada que decir, Nos vamos al fic…**

**Dan: …**

Shun: Vamos Rosy contesta-dijo desesperado volviendo a marcar

Alice: Espero que esté bien

_Vamos Rosy aparece, no nos haga lo que hiciste hace 8 años, vamos aparece…_-pensó Runo un poco triste

Shun: NO ATIENDE-Dijo desesperado

Dan: Hay dame acá-dice y le quita el celular- Shun…

Shun: ¿Qué?

Dan: ESTE NO ES SU NUMERO-le grita

Shun: ¿Cómo que no es?

Dan: Tiene Seis DIGITOS

Isa: Dame ese celular-dice y marca bien el número cuando de repente se escucha una linda canción y se ve caer a dos personas de un árbol

Todos: ROSY-sorprendidos

Rosy: Hay que pasó-dice tratando de levantarse pero se vuelve a caer-auch, esto duele

John: Imagínate cuanto le debe doler al que está abajo-dijo mientras que se levantaba

Rosy: Disculpa-dijo aún en el piso

John la ayuda a levantarse y los demás uno por uno iban saliendo del shock

Ace: ¿POR QUÉ ESTABAN LOS DOS ALLA ARRIBA?-Preguntó muy molesto y celoso mientras apuntaba hacia el árbol de donde habían caído Rosy y John

Runo/Isa: Rosy ¿Qué te pasó?

Jessi/Mirra: ¿Estas lastimada?

Elizabeth/Julie: ¿Por qué caíste de ese árbol?

Todas: ¿Qué hacías allá arriba?

Todos: Nos tenías preocupados(as)

Rosy: Bien estee… Primero no me pasó nada de preocuparse tanto, estoy es un poquito lastimada solo con algunos raspones pero nada grave, caí el árbol porque estaba dormía, y estaba allá arriba hablando con John sobre la reunión de los profesores para lo del campamento

Ace: ¿Y por qué…

Rosy: No me hagan más preguntas por favor, mejor vallamos a casa

Todos: Está bien

Runo: Pensé que te había pasado algo malo, no lo vuelvas a hacer

Rosy: Tranquila

Isa: Ahora tiene sentido de porque te caíste

Rosy: ¿A qué te refieres?

Elizabeth: Es que tu e Isa estudiaron artes marciales…

Mirra: Y como esta vez caíste…

Rosy: Ah, sí ya entendí-dijo para luego caminar más rápido

Julie: ¿Qué le pasa?

Alice: ¿Por qué cada vez que mencionamos que ella e Isa estudiaron artes marciales se pone rara?

Runo: Me alegra que ustedes también se dieran cuanta, pero a decir verdad no tengo ni idea, cada vez que le pregunto sobre eso no me responde o me cambia de tema

Todas menos Isa: Me pregunto porque será

Después de todo eso pasan varias semanas, y en el transcurso de esas semanas todo va cambiando como Dan y Runo, Dan le seguía pidiendo a Runo que fuera su novia y Runo confundida pensando que todo era un juego le decía que no hasta que un día Dan dejó de pedirle eso y se fue alejando un poco de ella, Shun y Alice seguían igual solo un poco mas unidos pero no tenían suficiente valor para declarar sus sentimientos, entre Alex y Jessi al igual que Shun y Alice estaban mas unidos pero no se declaraban, entre Isa y Keith se la pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos pero ocurría el mismo caso de Shun y Alice, entre Ace y Mirra Ace era muy sobre protector con Rosy lo cual ponía muy celosa a mira, pero Mirra también estaba "ciega" ya que Ace le lanzaba indirectas y ella no las entendía (que cosas no XD), entre Rosy y John no había cambiado nada ellos seguían siendo muy buenos amigos pero más nada, y Elizabeth aún no encontraba pareja (pero lo que no se imaginaba es que muy pronto lo haría)  
Como decía pasaron varias semanas y todos se encontraban en el liceo en sus salones hasta que…

Salón de 1ro "A"

Director: Por eso necesito que fila por fila valla saliendo y se sienten afuera en el campus, ustedes sabran donde será ya que verán algo que les sorprenderá

Todos los estudiantes: ¿Qué?-confundidos

Profesor: SOLO SALGAN-gritó asustando a los pobres muchachitos (Jajaja así nos dice nuestra profesora de inglés cuando nos ve haciendo deporte XD)

Todos salieron de forma ordenada hasta llegar al campus y…

Shun/John: No...

Alice/Julie: Lo…

Dan: Puedo…

Runo/Rosy: Creer…

Dijeron muy sorprendidos al ver un gran escenario en frente de ellos mientras todos buscaban lugares en donde sentarse

Cuando llegaron los demás salones y de 1ro, 2do, 3ro, 4to y 5to año quedaron igual de sorprendidos y confundidos

Isa: Entonces ustedes tampoco saben nada

Julie: Esto es muy emocionante

John: Yo creo que es para lo del campamento

Todos: Ojalá

Rosy: Sii vacaciones-saltando

John: Dije creo no que lo fuera-riéndose

Rosy: Oh-sentándose de nuevo

Ante esta acción todos comenzaron a reir

Ace: Cállense y siéntense el director va a hablar

Alex: ¿Desde cuándo prestas tanta atención cuando el director va a hablar?

Ace: Desde que me entró a la cabeza la idea de que tal vez hable sobre lo del campamento, así que cállate

Alex: Bueno…

Director: Bien, primeramente muy buenos días a todas y todos, seguramente ustedes los estudiantes se preguntaran ¿Por qué les dije que se vinieran todos para acá? Y se preguntaran ¿De qué vamos a hablar hoy?

Se escuchan muchos murmullos

Director: Silencio!-todos se callan

Director: Tuvimos una sugerencia de parte de varios alumnos para realizar un campamento, todos los profesores hablamos y acordamos en hacerlo

Todos los estudiantes: SIII!

Director: Pero solamente para todos aquellos estudiantes que pasen todas sus materias

Todos los estudiantes: NOOOOOOO!

Director: Eso es lo justo, así que si quieren ir de campamento tendrán que pasar todas sus materias, porque si raspan aunque sea una no irán, por ahora los profesores nombrarán los estudiantes que están seguros de realizar ese viaje, ya que pasaron todos los exámenes de sus materias con buenas notas

Profesor: Los alumnos de todos los 1ro que están seguros para realizar el viaje son:  
Alice Gehabich, Ai Hashimoto, Shun Kazami, Akane Mishima, Yukiko Chiba, Hotaru Matsumoto, Runo Misaki, Ayami Takana, Kohana Takana, John Yanisawa, Taiki Kimura, Urara Aizawa, Mirra Clay, Yuu Chiba, Ace Misaki, Yoshi Miyazawa, Kaminari Takana y Rina Uchida esos son todos los alumnos de todos los 1ros que ya están seguros para realizar el viaje, es decir que no rasparon materia, los demás que no nombré tienen que hacer un recuperativo.

Con el grupito de Dan

Rosy: ¿Qué?-preguntó con los ojos brillosos- No me nombraron, no me nombraron-repitió a punto de llorar

Ace: Tranquila…

Isa: Cálmate…

Runo: Respira…

Alice: Profundo…

Jessi: Y trata…

Elizabeth: De calmarte…

Rosy: ¿Cómo quieren que me calme? Yo jamás en la vida he raspado materia, y justo ahora lo vengo a hacer, ¿Cómo quieren que me calme he? Ahora tengo que hacer ese tonto recuperativo, además no entiendo como pude raspar materia si en todos los exámenes de todas las materias me va bien

Julie: Yo también debo hacer el recuperativo pero no estoy exagerando como tú

Rosy: Eso es porque tú eres una-antes de que dijera algo Ace le tapa la boca

Ace: Es suficiente, cálmate, ¿Qué le ibas a decir ah? ¿Qué le ibas a decir?

Rosy: Nada

Ace: Perfecto

Luego Rosy empieza a llorar y pone su cabeza en el pecho de John, quien se sonroja y la abraza susurrándole

John: _Todo está bien, cálmate si no pasaste yo te ayudaré a hacerlo, así juntos disfrutaremos del viaje ¿Si?_- le preguntó susurrándole al oído

Rosy: Si, gracias-dijo calmándose un poco

Los demás veían la escena con ternura mientras que a Ace le salía humo hasta por los oídos

Dan: Bueno, según esta hoja yo solo raspé matemática

Todos: ¿Qué hoja?

Dan: Esta, mi mamá todos los años (desde la escuela) pide que le hagan una hoja la cual diga que materias raspé, para que así yo busque ayuda a tiempo y la pueda pasar

Shun: Si, el año pasado yo lo ayudé, pero no pienso hacerlo este año

Dan: ¿Quién de ustedes es bueno o buena en matemática?

Nadie dice ni levanta la mano

Dan: Vale ayúdenme no sean malos

Alice: Runo es muy buena en matemática

Runo ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

Alice: Si, tú

Dan: ¿No hay alguien más?

Ace: Acaso no escuchaste Runo es muy buena en matemáticas

Dan: ¿Pero no hay nadie más?

Todos: NO!

Dan: oh valla

Runo: ….

Dan: Bueno le diré a mi mamá que busque a alguien, como lo hace todos los años

Todos ven a Dan con caras de confundidos unos preguntándose ¿Bueno este es sordo o qué? Acaso no escuchó que Runo es muy buena e eso, otros se preguntan ¿Acaso este es más tonto de lo que parece? Le dicen que Runo es buena en matemáticas y dice que le va a decir a su mamá que le aconseje alguien

Después de eso todos vuelven a prestar atención

Profesora: Los alumnos de todos los 3ro que están seguros para realizar el viaje son:  
Kyoka Yamada, Isabella Kanon, Jessica Kuso, Alexander Misaki, Elizabeth Kurosaki, Hikari Yoshida, Keith Fermen, Hana Kimura, Ai Miwa, Nanami Oishi, Yumiko Sakamoto, Natsuki Nkamura, Takeshi Takana y Ayami Uchida esos son todos los alumnos de todos los 1ros que ya están seguros para realizar el viaje, es decir que no rasparon materia, los demás que no nombré tienen que hacer un recuperativo.

En el grupito de Dan

Isa: SI! Pasamos todos!

Isa/Jessi/Alex/Elizabeth/Keith: SI!

Rosy: AAAHAHHHHHHH-llorando mas fuerte

Elizabeth: ¿Todavía tú sigues llorando?

Rosy: Si-llorando

Runo: Bueno por lo menos la mayoría de nosotros pasó-refiriéndose a Dan, Julie, Billy y Rosy

Alice: Pero no se preocupen todos los ayudaremos a que puedan pasar

Dan/Billy/Julie: Gracias

Rosy: Ya vengo vuelvo en un momento-dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía al jardín

Isa baja la cabeza:_ Pobre Rosy_-susurró pero Keith la logró escuchar

Keith:_ Tranquila ella va a estar bien_-Le susurró en el oído

Isa: _Eso espero_

Con Rosy

Ella estaba en el jardín hablando por teléfono y observando las flores

Rosy: Pero…

¿?: Nada de peros ya yo le avisé a ella porque ustedes dos tienen que estar aquí conmigo ya que me voy a tardar más del tiempo que esperaba hacerlo

Rosy: Mis amigos…

¿?: No pensé que fueras a hacer tantos amigos en poco tiempo aun así sabiendo lo que te espera en el futuro, pero bueno a ellos los verás cuando regreses

Rosy: ¿Eso será en mucho tiempo?

¿?: Aún no lo sé, pero váyanse preparando para viaje, en poco tiempo nos volveremos a ver, adiós

Rosy: Adiós-colgó algo triste y molesta pero también confundida para luego seguir llorando

Isa: Rosy ¿Estás aquí?-dijo buscándola

Rosy: Si!, aquí estoy-dijo llorando

Isa: ¿Ya te llamó verdad?

Rosy asiente: ¿Cómo se supone que le diremos esto a los chicos?

Isa: No lo sé

Rosy: ¿Por qué tenemos que ir nosotras? Se supone que es su misión no nuestra-dijo algo molesta

Isa: Rosy debemos ayudarlo y apoyarlo para solucionar todo de una vez

Rosy: Pero…

Isa: Además, estando lejos de él no lo podremos ayudar, más bien lo tendremos preocupado y eso lo distraerá

Rosy: Ahs, es cierto, pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser él? ¿Por qué no fue otra persona la que acepto esa misión?

Isa: No lo sé, más bien tu eres la que sabe todo eso, tú también estas destinada a algo así y lo sabes muy bien

Rosy: Sí, lo sé-dijo algo triste-Por eso mismo me inscribieron en artes marciales

Isa: Pero algo bueno salió de eso

Rosy: ¿Qué?

Isa: ¿Cómo que qué? Nos conocimos las dos, tonta ¿Tan rápido lo olvidaste?

Rosy: Jajajajaja

John: Ah, aquí están….OIGAN TODOS LAS ENCONTRÉ-gritó

Elizabeth: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Isa: Hablando

Ace: ¿De qué?

Rosy: De nada importante

Jessi: Cuando la última profesora habló dijo que nos fuéramos y que vengamos mañana, y la semana que viene van a hacer los recuperativos

De pronto llega una niña

Ayami: ¿Tu eres Rosy cierto?-le preguntó una niña a Rosy

Rosy: Sí

Ayami: El director quiere que vayas a dirección porque quiere hablar contigo, creo que tiene que ver con tus notas

Rosy: Ok, gracias! Oye ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ayami: Soy Ayami Takana pero mis amigos y familiares me dicen Ami o Mika ya que es mi segundo nombre

Rosy: Bueno ya tu sabes mi nombre es un gusto conocerte, nos vemos-dijo Rosy empezando a caminar y sus amigos van tras ella

Ayami: Adiós!

**Hasta aquí el cap.**

**Yo: Lo sé algo largo**

**Dan: Creo que te estás creando mucho protagonismo**

**Yo: Tranquilo que en un tiempo ya no estaré para molestarte**

**Dan: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**Yo: Pronto lo sabrás**

**Advertencia: En Japón solamente se debe tener un nombre propio y un apellido, en mi fic algunos personajes tendrán 2 nombres y 2 apellidos tal cual como en mi país (Venezuela) ya que yo no sabía cómo era en Japón, (discúlpenme)**

**Dejen sus opiniones, comentarios y sugerencias (reviews)**

**Bye, hasta pronto, besos, cuídense ;)**


	18. ¿Un Show?

**Después de tanto tiempo he vuelto… Espero que me disculpen es que me han dejado mucha tarea, aparte de que mi hermano se apoderó de la computadora, así que me tardaré un poco en actualizar solo me quiero disculpar con todos y darles las**

**Gracias a : **

**Jessi Kuso: Eres una muy buena amiga, gracias por hablar conmigo y alentarme a seguir el fic, espero que tu también sigas el tuyo… Arigato Jessi ;)**

**Rox Siniestra: Me gusta hablar contigo, y como te lo prometí aquí está mi actualización ;D**

**Muchas gracias a todas las autoras con las que he hablado últimamente, gracias también a esas autoras que me han alentado a continuar el fic, sin más nada que decir… A leer se ha dicho**

De pronto llega una niña

Ayami: ¿Tu eres Rosy cierto?-le preguntó una niña a Rosy

Rosy: Sí

Ayami: El director quiere que vayas a dirección porque quiere hablar contigo, creo que tiene que ver con tus notas

Rosy: Ok, gracias! Oye ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ayami: Soy Ayami Takana pero mis amigos y familiares me dicen Ami o Mika ya que es mi segundo nombre

Rosy: Bueno ya tu sabes mi nombre es un gusto conocerte, nos vemos-dijo Rosy empezando a caminar y sus amigos van tras ella

Ayami: Adiós!

EN LA DIRCCECION

Rosy: Señor director una niña llamada Ayami Takana me dijo que usted me mandó a llamar pa…-No siguió hablando porque el director la interrumpió

Director: Si Rosy te mandé a llamar por 3 razones

Rosy: ¿Cuáles?

Director: La primera es para que sepas que tu también estas entre las niñas y los niños de todos los 1ros que están seguros de realizar el viajes, solo que no te nombramos porque tú sabes que puede ser muy peligroso si decimos tu o tus apellidos

Rosy: ¡¿Enserio?! Qué Bueno!

Director: La otra razón, creo que ya te la explicaron, te debes devolver a Hong Kong y luego volver con tu hermano por razones de seguridad, tú y la niña Isabella Kanon viajaran a Hong Kong después del campamento.

Rosy: Si lo sé-dijo desanimada

Director: Y la última razón es… Bueno necesito que tú, tus amigos y amigas pasen por el gimnasio durante la hora de Matemáticas quiero que ellos participen, no tienes nada que explicarle a tu profesora solo entréguenle esta hoja-le da un papel- y salgan

Rosy: ¿Para qué?

Director: Ya lo verás, ahora ya puedes salir

Rosy: Si, gracias señor director

Cuando Rosy salió sus amigos le empezaron a hacer preguntas y ella les explicó todo menos lo del viaje

EN LA CLASE DE MATEMATICA

Profesora: Saquen el libro y ábranlo en la página 14, bien, Daniel Kuso, Runo Misaki, Rosy, John Yanisawa, Alice Gehabich y Julie Makimoto pueden salir

Ellos obedecieron y salieron directamente al gimnasio

EN EL GIMNASIO

Estaban varios alumnos reunidos de 1ro "A" y "B" y de 3ro "A" y "B"

Director: Bien, seguro que se preguntaran por qué están aquí

Todos: Si!

Director: Bueno ¿Se acuerdan del campamento?

Todos: Siiii!

Director: Pues en el campamento realizaremos un show de música, quisiera saber quiénes de ustedes quieren participar

Profesora: Verán como el show es de música podrán: Cantar, bailar, tocar un instrumento, el que sea, no es obligatorio solo para aquellos que les parezca buena la idea y participen

Profesor: Esto sube nota en sus materias más bajas, dependiendo de lo que hagan y como lo hagan

Director: Nosotros no los escogimos a ustedes para esto, lo hicimos mediante un sorteo; hace tiempo cuando les pedí que escribieran sus nombres en un papelito era para el sorteo

Profesora: Agarramos 6 papelitos de cada sección y año que está participando en este campamento y salieron los nombre de cada uno de ustedes

Profesor: Los que quieran participar vallan anotándose en esta carpeta-El profesor le dio la carpeta a un chico de 3ro "B"- después que se anoten o no, vallan pasando la carpeta a los demás… ¿Alguna pregunta?

Dan levanto la mano

Directos: ¿Cuál es tu pregunta Daniel Kuso?

Dan: ¿A dónde iremos de campamento?

Profesora: Será una sorpresa, los campamentos iban a ser individuales, es decir 1ro "A" va para un sitio 1ro "B" para otro, y lo mismo con todos, pero debido a la encuesta que ustedes realizaron 1ro "A", 1ro "B" 3ro "A" y 3ro "B" eligieron el mismo lugar, y es por eso que nos estamos reuniendo aquí para acordar todo

Cuando la carpeta llegó a manos de Shun el se la pasó a Dan

Dan: ¿Qué Shun no vas a participar?

Shun: Ya sabes que no me gustan esas cosas

Dan: Pero tú sabes- En ese momento Shun le tapa la boca

Shun: Cállate! No participare y punto.

Julie escuchó lo que dijo Shun y ella sabia su secreto así que después de que Dan se inscribió le pasó la carpeta a ella, y se inscribió a ella y a Shun sin que nadie se diera cuenta, luego se la pasó a Runo y Runo a Alice hasta que se inscribieron casi todos

Rosy: Ace ¿No vas a participar?

Ace: Claro que no- dijo y se fue a otro lugar del gimnasio

Rosy: ¿Cómo que no?-dijo viéndolo marchar

Después de clases

Dan: Que día!-dijo levantando los brazos

Billy: Si que fue un largo día

Ace: Y lo peor fue que tuvimos que ayudarlos a ustedes a realizar varios trabajos- dijo refiriéndose a Julie, Dan y Billy

Todos rieron

Dan: Bueno yo me voy por aquí adiós chicos

Todos: Adiós!-dijeron los demás para seguir su camino

3 Días después

EN LA CASA DE DAN

Todos estaban desayunando

Mamá de Dan: Dan ya te conseguí una tutora, o mejor dicho tu tía Gabriela lo hizo

Dan: Genial…. Espera ¿Qué? ¿Una chica?

Mamá de Dan: Si mi amor, es una niña muy inteligente, y linda según tu tía, la veras esta tarde

Dan: Ok

Mamá: Como yo esta tarde saldré te quedarás casa de Gabriela y ella le dio la dirección de su casa la niña para que te dé la tutoría

Dan: Está bien

_Con que una chica, eh… Linda, inteligente… ¿Quién será? Si mi tía Gabriela dice que es linda es porque es hermosa, ella no es muy halagadora que se diga, por primera vez mi tutora es una chica… Bueno esta tarde la conoceré- _pensó e Dan con una sonrisa

**Bueno hasta aquí el fic, gracias por leerlo**

**Dejen reviews pliss, son los que me ayudan a continuar la historia y actualizarla**

**Dan: Con que una niña eh… Esto cada vez se pone más interesante- dice con una gran sonrisa**

**Runo: **_**Tonto-**_** susurra**

**Dan: ¿Dijiste algo?**

**Runo: TONTO-dice para luego salir corriendo**

**Dan: RUNO-dice y va tras ella**

**Yo: Bueno mientras ellos arreglan su problemita, yo espero que les haya gustado la historia, que dejen reviews con sus opiniones, ideas, comentarios, sugerencia, etc.….**

**Gracias por leer mi fic… Arigato**

**Bye ;)**


	19. Una tutora, una canción

**Holaaaaa he aquí yop, ya que todos han estado actualizando yo también lo haré**

**Gracias por sus reviews me animan mucho, y cada vez que los recibo me ponen muy feliz sobre todo si se trata de una autora nueva (** Gracias Runn159, Jessi y Nadii-Chan**) **

**Espero que les gusté el cap. Sin mas nada que decir**

**A leer se ha dicho**

Mamá de Dan: Dan ya te conseguí una tutora, o mejor dicho tu tía Gabriela lo hizo

Dan: Genial…. Espera ¿Qué? ¿Una chica?

Mamá de Dan: Si mi amor, es una niña muy inteligente, y linda según tu tía, la veras esta tarde

Dan: Ok

Mamá: Como yo esta tarde saldré te quedarás casa de Gabriela y ella le dio la dirección de su casa la niña para que te dé la tutoría

Dan: Está bien

_Con que una chica, eh… Linda, inteligente… ¿Quién será? Si mi tía Gabriela dice que es linda es porque es hermosa, ella no es muy halagadora que se diga, por primera vez mi tutora es una chica… Bueno esta tarde la conoceré-_pensó e Dan con una sonrisa

EN LA TARDE CASA DE LA TÍA DE DAN

Dan estaba viendo la tele en la sala junto a su tía

Dan: Entonces Gaby no vendrá sino hasta la noche

Gabriela: Exacto, valla se está haciendo tarde y tu tutora aun no llega

Dan: Si, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Gabriela: No lo sé, ella es una niña muy puntual

Dan: ¿Y cómo es?

Gabriela: Es muy linda, amable aunque también tiene su carácter, inteligente, responsable, de seguro te agradará mucho cuando la conozcas

_Oh, claro que me agradará_-Pensó Dan con una tonta sonrisa

Se escucha el timbre

Gabriela: Debe ser ella, vamos-dijo levantándose dirigiéndose directamente a la puerta

Dan: Si

_¿Cómo será? Le preguntaré si tiene novio-_pensó sonriendo

Al Abrir la puerta se ve a una niña…

_Jajaja soy mala, hasta aquí la parte de Dan_

Vamos con Alice

Alice estaba casa de Shun

Alice: ¿Por qué no te inscribiste? Pensé que te gustaba la música

Shun: ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

Alice: Porque tienes una guitarra en tu habitación-dijo viendo la guitarra

Shun: Eso no tiene nada que ver-dijo escondiendo la guitarra

Alice: Shun, dime la verdad

Shun: Bueno, si me gusta la música pero no cantar y bailar frente a un publico

Alice: ¿Pero igual lo haces?

Shun: Solo con las personas cercanas a mí

Alice: ¿Qué es esto?-dijo viendo un cuaderno- "M.C" ¿Qué significa?

Shun: Mis canciones

Alice lo abre: Wow Shun no sabía que escribías canciones, cántame una ¿Si?

Shun: Bueno… Pues

Alice: Por favor-dijo con una cara a la que nadie se resistiría y mucho menos Shun

Shun: Está bien

Alice: Siiii!-dice y se sienta en la cama y Shun agarra su guitarra, se sienta al lado de ella y comienza a cantar

Verte de lejos (Violetta)

Como explicar  
No dejo de pensar en ti,  
en nosotros dos

Como escapar  
De una canción que hable de tí,  
si eres mi canción

Puedo vivir como en un cuento  
si estoy contigo,  
que revive a cada página el amor

Aunque lo intente ya no puedo mas, verte de lejos.  
Mis ojos ya no pueden ocultar, este misterio  
Me abraza el cielo y vuelo sin parar, hacia tu encuentro  
Llego a tiempo ya no estas, alguien ha ocupado mi lugar

Recuérdale, que un día nos encontraremos y te perderas  
Dile también, que inevitable es el destino, no me detendrá

Podrás vivir como en un cuento, pero conmigo  
yo te besaré y despertara el amor

Aunque lo intente ya no puedo mas, verte de lejos.  
Mis ojos ya no pueden ocultar, este misterio  
Me abraza el cielo y vuelo sin parar, hacia tu encuentro  
Llego a tiempo ya no estas, alguien ha ocupado mi lugar

Tenerte a ti es respirar,  
Como vivir si tu no estas

Aunque lo intente ya no puedo mas, verte de lejos.  
Mis ojos ya no pueden ocultar, este misterio  
Me abraza el cielo y vuelo sin parar, hacia tu encuentro  
Llego a tiempo ya no estás, alguien ha ocupado mi lugar

Cuando terminó de cantar Alice quedó impactada, Shun tenía una voz hermosa

Alice: CANTAS ESTUPENDO

Shun: Gracias, ¿oye tienes sed?

Alice: Algo

Shun: Ven vamos a la cocina-dijo levantándose

Alice: Ok

Cuando iban por las escaleras, Alice en un momento se distrallo y dio un paso que la hizo caer, pero no tocó el piso ya que Shun la atrapó rodeándola con los brazos por la cintura a unos pocos centímetros de su boca

Poco a poco se fueron acercando uno al otro, mientras lentamente cerraban sus ojos y esperaban a que llegara el momento que esperaban desde hace años…

**Bien hasta aquí llegue yo hoy, como ví que la mayoría de las autoras estaban actualizando pues yo también lo hice, no me iba a quedar atrás XD**

**Pero lamento informales que últimamente voy a estar muy ocupada así que no voy a poder actualizar pronto y tampoco actualizar muy seguido**

**Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones, ideas, sugerencias, comentarios**

**Dan: Amenazas de muerte**

**Yo: La verdad las amenazas de muerte que han llegado han sido para ti, las cuales acepto con mucha felicidad**

**Dan: +_+ pensé que me querías**

**Yo: Lo hago, pero es que aveces de verdad provoca matarte, hablaremos de esto luego**

**Gracias a todos por leer mi fic, espero sus reviews! Cuidense!**

**Bye! ;D Las Amo *.* ….**


	20. ¿Ella es mi tutora?

**Bueno he vuelto, espero que me perdonen demoré "un poco" en actualizar**

**Dan: ¿Un poco? Jha, no quisiera saber que es para ti esperar mucho**

**Yo: Tu cállate, hay muchos lectores y autoras que te odian, y entre esos estoy yo**

**Dan: ¿Y por qué me odian?**

**Yo: Porque estas pensando demasiado en la tutora y no en quien realmente debes pensar, es decir, en Runo.**

**Dan: ¿Runo? Oh Dios, me olvidé por completo de ella**

**Yo: Si, se nota, bueno vamos al fic**

Poco a poco se fueron acercando uno al otro, mientras lentamente cerraban sus ojos y esperaban a que llegara el momento que esperaban desde hace años pero

Sheila: LLEGUÉ-Dijo azotando la puerta y asustando a Shun y Alice quienes rápidamente se separaron

Sheila es la prima de Shun, tiene 11 años tez blanca ojos azules y cabello negro liso y le llega hasta los hombros, es muy atlética practica el arte ninja, es un poco alta le gusta mucho el chocolate y la música

Sheila: ¿Shun quien es ella? No me digas es tu novia ¿Verdad?

Shun y Alice ante esa respuesta se sonrojaron y mucho

Shun: No, ella es Alice una amiga, Alice ella es Sheila una prima, sus padres están en Australia y se está quedando a vivir con nosotros, se supone que en este momento debería de estar en la escuela

Sheila: Para tu información en este momento tú y yo deberíamos de estar de regreso a casa, TONTO TE OLVIDASTE DE MÍ, HOY ME TENIAS QUE IR A BUSCAR-le gritó a Shun y ambos empezaron a discutir que se olvidaron por completo de Alice

Con Mirra

Mirra estaba sola en su casa, su mamá y papá estaban trabajando y su hermano estaba en casa de una compañera haciendo un trabajo

Ella estaba sola en su habitación viendo unos videos de cuando era pequeña y de pronto se escucha su celular

_Mirra: ¿Hola?_

_Ace: Hola Mirra ¿Cómo estás?_

_Mirra: Ace, muy bien ¿Y tú?_

_Ace: Bien, oye me preguntaba si querrías ir hoy conmigo a pasear por el parque_

_Mirra: Claro me encantaría-dijo muy emocionada y sorprendida_

_Ace: Genial, paso por ti en 20 minutos_

_Mirra: Ok, te espero-esto fue lo último que dijo y colgó_

Rápidamente se bajo de la cama y se dispuso a buscar un lindo atuendo

Pasan 19 minutos y ya está lista

Mirra llevaba puesto una linda camisa de color negra con detalles en rosa, unos pantalones de color blancos y unos converse del mismo color que la camisa

De pronto se escucha el timbre

_Justo a tiempo- _Pensó Mirra y fue a abrir la puerta

Mirra: Hola Ace

Ace: Hola Mirra, te ves bien

Mirra: Tu igual _(no diré lo que llevaba Ace, es que me cuesta un poco imaginar la ropa que lleva cada quien)_

Ace: ¿Nos vamos?

Mirra: Por supuesto

Ambos se ríen y se van caminando mientras charlaban

Con Jessica

Ella estaba con Alex en su casa haciendo un proyecto de química

Jessi: Bien, solo falta un poco de esto…y LISTO, terminamos

Alex: Al fin

Jessi: Si, aaahhhh esto cansa

Alex: Un poco

Jessi: ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Alex: Un poco de agua vendría bien

Jessi: Ok-dice y va a la cocina

Alex: Wau tenía tiempo sin venir a visitarla-dice viéndola a través de la ventana que había en la cocina

Jessi: Aquí tienes

Alex: Gracias

Jessi: No es nada

Alex: Oye, ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

Jessi: No ¿Por qué?

Alex: Porque me preguntaba si te gustaría ir mañana al parque conmigo

Jessi: Claro, me encantaría

Alex: Genial, paso por ti a las 6:00

Jessi: Ok

Alex: Bueno ya me tengo que ir-Dijo levantándose y yendo a la puerta-adiós

Jessi: Adiós

Alex: Nos vemos mañana-grito

_Si- _Susurro Jessi

Con Keith

El estaba en casa de Isa haciendo el mismo proyecto que hacían Jessi y Alex y al igual que ellos ya habían terminado

Isa: Eso fue fácil

Keith: Eso es porque a ti te va bien en química, yo soy mejor en ingles me gusta más que química, se me hace más fácil

Isa: ¿Enserio? A mí no me va bien en ingles, para mi es más fácil química que ingles

Keith: Te propongo un trato

Isa: ¿Cuál?

Keith: Que tú me enseñes química y yo te enseño a ti ingles

Isa: Me parece bien

Keith: ¿Entonces?

Isa: Trato hecho

Keith: Genial, empezamos mañana

Isa: Si

Keith: Bueno ya me voy, Mirra está sola en casa así que voy a ir a acompañarla

Isa: Ok está bien, hasta mañana

Keith: Hasta mañana

Con Elizabeth

Ella estaba sola caminando por un parquecito muy lindo hasta que se tropezó con alguien

¿?: Hay perdona-dijo

Elizabeth: Tranquila no ha pasado nada

¿?: Ummm ¿has visto a mi primo por aquí?

Elizabeth: ¿Estas perdida?

¿?: Si-dijo a punto de llorar

Elizabeth: Tranquila no llores, yo te ayudaré a buscar a tu primo ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?: Soy Mikka Takana ¿Y tú?

Elizabeth: Yo me llamo Elizabeth Kurosaki, bien ahora vamos a recorrer el parque en busca de tu primo, tranquila muy pronto lo vamos a encontrar-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y empezaba a caminar- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Mikka: 5 ¿Y tu?

Elizabeth: Yo tengo 14

Mikka: Eres de la misma edad que mi primo

Elizabeth: ¿Cómo se llama tu primo?

Mikka: Takeshi

Elizabeth: Me suena el nombre, estoy segura de haberlo escuchado antes pero no se donde, ¿y cómo se separaron Takeshi y tú?

Mikka: Pues él y yo estábamos paseando y me llevo a comprar un helado dijo que me sentara en una banca y que no me moviera del lugar mientras él iba a comprar los helados, pero vi una mariposa y la quise atrapar así que la seguí pero me perdí-dijo llorando-Takeshi debe estar muy molesto conmigo, de seguro ya no me quiere

Elizabeth: No digas eso, el te sigue queriendo, lo que debe es estar muy preocupado por ti-dijo mientras se agachaba para secarle las lagrimas y luego abrazarla y cargarla

Mikka: Gracias

**(LO MEJOR PARA EL FINAL) JAJAJA se sorprenderan**

Con Dan

Dan: No puede ser ¿RUNO?

Runo: Hola Dan

Gabriela: ¿Se conocen?

Dan: Si, ella es una compañera

Gabriela: Ah, bueno no hace falta presentarlos, bueno Runo pasa

Runo: Si, Gracias

Dan: Bueno eeehh…

Runo: Empecemos la tutoría, según esto tú tienes más problemas en Ingles- dice leyendo un papel

Dan: Jejejeje

Runo: Toma, trata de traducirlo a español-dice dándole un cuaderno

Así se pasaron toda la tarde repasando Ingles y Matemática ya que eran los primeros exámenes que Dan debía presentar

Cuando terminaron volvieron a repasar todo hasta que Runo vio que era suficiente por ese día

Runo: Bien eso es todo por hoy

Dan: AL FIN, ya me estaba cansando

Runo: Lo hiciste muy bien, estás listo para presentar los 2 primeros exámenes Ingles y Matemática

Dan: Que bueno

Runo: Bien yo ya me voy-dijo pero cuando se levanto casi se cae de no ser que se aguanto de Dan que estaba al lado de ella

Dan: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

Runo: Nada, tranquilo solo fue un pequeño mareo-dijo volviéndose a levantar pero cuando fue a tocar la puerta se desmayó

Dan: TIA GABRIELA, VEN RAPIDO RUNO SE DESMAYO-grito mientras sujetaba a Runo de la cintura

**Jajajajaja de seguro no se esperaban que la tutora fuera Runo jajajajaja bueno les agradezco sus reviews me animan mucho**

**Dejen sus reviews con comentarios, ideas, opiniones o sugerencias**

**¿Qué le pasará a Runo?**

**Gracias por leer mi fic, lamentándolo mucho estaré ausente com semanas perdónenme T.T**

**Bye! Besos!**


	21. Promesas

**Eh vuelto con un nuevo capítulo para mi fic, el cual aparentemente será algo largo…**

**Les quiero agradecer a:**

**Jessi Kuso, Chica Haos, Paulitaa, Runo Lamas y a Nina02 espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews o PM, o sus reviews y PM jejeje sin más nada que decir a leer el fic**

Runo: Bien eso es todo por hoy

Dan: AL FIN, ya me estaba cansando

Runo: Lo hiciste muy bien, estás listo para presentar los 2 primeros exámenes Ingles y Matemática

Dan: Que bueno

Runo: Bien yo ya me voy-dijo pero cuando se levanto casi se cae de no ser que se aguanto de Dan que estaba al lado de ella

Dan: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

Runo: Nada, tranquilo solo fue un pequeño mareo-dijo volviéndose a levantar pero cuando fue a tocar la puerta se desmayó

Dan: TIA GABRIELA, VEN RAPIDO RUNO SE DESMAYO-grito mientras sujetaba a Runo de la cintura

Gabriela: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Dan: Primero se mareo y luego cuando fue a tocar la puerta para irse se desmayó

Gabriela: Rápido ponla en el sofá, busca alcohol y un algodón

Dan: Si

Dan hizo lo que su tía le ordenó luego mientras ella le pasaba el algodón ya mojado con alcohol por la nariz para que lo oliera

Gabriela: No funciona, toma sigue haciéndoselo, mientras yo llamaré a una ambulancia

Gabriela marcó el numero y llamó al hospital para que mandaran a una ambulancia, la cual llegó rápido y se llevó a Runo, Dan y a su tía al hospital

EN EL HOSPITAL

Ya Gabriela había llamado a los padres de Runo y ellos estaban junto con Dan en la sala de espera

Pasaron 3 horas desde que llegaron con Runo al hospital hasta que una enfermera salió

Enfermera: Amigos o Familiares de la señorita Runo Misaki

Dan/Gabriela/Mamá y papá de Runo: Aquí

Enfermera: Bueno pues la señorita Misaki está un poco enferma, tiene fiebre y dolor de cabeza ese dolor de cabeza le causó el desmayo y lo tiene ya hace una semana

Mamá y Papá de Runo: ¿UNA SEMANA?

Enfermera: Si

Mamá de Runo: Pero si Runo no nos dijo nada

Enfermera: El dolor de cabeza se debe al estrés, la niña debe estar estresada por algo o alguien- ante ese comentario Dan se sorprendió-si quieren pueden pasar a verla, pero está dormida

Primero pasaron la mamá y el papá de Runo, luego Gabriela y por ultimo Dan

Dan: Runo…-dijo al verla- Perdóname Runo, yo sé que soy culpable de tu estrés, eh estado evitándote estos últimos días pero es porque….por..que-No pudo continuar ya que al ver a su amiga en ese estado se le salieron las lagrimas, le agarró una mano y dijo- Runo perdóname, te prometo que pasaré todos los exámenes y que asistiré contigo al campamento, te cuidaré y ayudaré y no me separaré nunca de ti-dijo y continuo llorando

Pasaron unos segundos y Runo medio despertó

Runo: Dan…

Dan: ¿Runo? Runo-esto último lo dijo ya más alegre

Runo: Dan, yo me voy a morir-dijo algo pálida

Dan: No Runo no te vas a morir, no digas eso yo se que tú te salvaras

Runo: Me quedan pocos días de vida, prácticamente una semana, no lograré aguantar este dolor Dan

Dan: Yo se que puedes tu eres fuerte y sé que lo lograras

Runo: ¿Dan me puedes hacer un favor?

Dan: Si, el que sea solo dímelo y yo lo haré

Runo: Mientras yo "dormía" hablé con Dios y él me dijo, que como yo me había esforzado mucho por ti, ahora era tú turno de esforzarte por mí y estudiar para pasar todos los exámenes, de esa manera yo me salvare si pasas todos tus exámenes pero si no lo haces yo….moriré-Runo iba a llorar por eso no continuo y Dan al ver eso dijo

Dan: No te preocupes Runo me esforzaré mucho y pasaré mis exámenes, tú te salvaras ya lo veras

Runo: Eso espero, yo aguantaré, y a medida que vallas pasando examen por examen y salgas bien yo iré mejorando, pero si sales mal empeoraré ¿Entiendes?

Dan: Sí, entiendo pero la ultima parte no sucederá, ya veras

Runo: Bien, ahora sal feliz del cuarto y di que ya desperté, Jajaja

Dan: Está bien Jajaja, adiós Runo te veo luego-dijo dándole un lindo beso en la frente

Runo: Hasta pronto Dan-dijo recibiendo el beso

Dan hizo lo que Runo le pidió y los doctores fueron a verla

CON ELIZABETH

Después de recorrer casi todo el parque con Mikka decidieron descansar

Elizabeth: Tranquila, ahorita continuaremos buscando

Mikka: No hace falta, allá está-dijo señalando a un chico

Ese chico respondía al nombre de Takeshi Takana 14 años, es de piel blanca, ojos color chocolate y cabellos color castaño es un chico serio y decidido, es una persona en quien se puede confiar, es admirable y a la vez rara la forma que tiene para expresar sus sentimientos, es capaz de dejar de lado su amor propio por ayudar a otras personas

Mikka: TAKESHI-grito corriendo hacia el

Takeshi: MIKKA-grito y cuando llegó hacia donde él estaba la abrazó muy fuerte-creí que jamás te volvería a ver

Mikka: Yo igual, perdóname por desobedecerte nunca jamás lo volveré a hacer

Tekeshi: ¿Me lo prometes?

Mikka: Sí, te lo prometo-dijo y ambos hicieron la promesa del dedito- Gracias a Elizabeth te encontré

Takeshi: ¿Elizabeth?-dijo y volteo encontrándose con una chica muy linda, y por poco no deja caer a Mikka- Ho….Hola

Elizabeth: Hola-ambos se presentaron y Mikka le contó a Takeshi todo lo ocurrido

Cuando estaba por anochecer Takeshi y Mikka acompañaron a Elizabeth hasta su casa

Elizabeth: Muchas gracias por acompañarme-le dijo a ambos

Mikka: Por mí te acompañaría a todas partes, eres muy buena, deberías venir a visitarnos algún día

Elizabeth: Jajaja, eso haré

Mikka: ¿Enserio?

_Tal vez-_Elizabeth susurró

Mikka: ¿Qué?

Elizabeth: Que ya se está haciendo muy tarde y ustedes deben volver, así que adiós-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Mikka y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su casa Mikka dijo

Mikka: ¿No le vas a dar un beso a Takeshi?-preguntó inocentemente

Elizabeth: Bueno… eh…

**Bien hasta aquí llegué hoy**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews**

**Pregunta del día: ¿Les está gustando el fic? Y Por qué**

**Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones, ideas, comentarios, sugerencias…**

**Hasta el próximo cap.**

**Besos! ;D**


	22. Con ayuda de mis amigos

**Gracias a las autoras que me han dejado reviews se los agradezco mucho sus reviews me animan a continuar el fic ;)**

**Runo: Bien sin más nada que decir aparte de agradecerles**

**Alice: Nos vamos al fic**

**Runo/Alice/Rosy**_(osea yo)_**: A leer se ha dicho**

_Tal vez-_Elizabeth susurró

Mikka: ¿Qué?

Elizabeth: Que ya se está haciendo muy tarde y ustedes deben volver, así que adiós-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Mikka y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su casa Mikka dijo

Mikka: ¿No le vas a dar un beso a Takeshi?-preguntó inocentemente

Elizabeth: Bueno… eh…-dijo viendo a Takeshi

Takeshi: Mejor nos vamos, adiós-dijo agarrando a Mikka de la mano y empezando a caminar

Mikka: HASTA PRONTO

Elizabeth: Adiós!

EN CASA DE SHUN

Alice seguía escuchando la discusión hasta que se hartó

Alice: YA BASTA….. LLEVAN COMO 3 HORAS DISCUTIENDO Y NO PARAN…. ¿ACASO NO SE CANSAN?-Gritó desesperada y molesta

Shun: Alice, perdóname... yo-pero fue interrumpido

Alice: No digas nada, yo me voy a casa ya se está haciendo muy tarde

Sheila: ¿Por qué no vienes mañana? Me encantaría hablar un rato contigo, así nos conoceremos y tal vez nos llevemos mejor, y me podrías disculpar por lo que te hice pasar

Alice: Está bien

Shun: Te acompaño a tu casa, después de todo ya se está haciendo tarde y no quiero que te pase nada malo-dijo sonrojado

Alice: Está bien, vamos… hasta mañana Sheila

Sheila: Hasta mañana Alice

Cuando Shun y Alice salieron fueron caminando hasta la parada mientras un silencio algo incomodo los invadía hasta que Shun decidió romper ese silencio

Shun: Perdóname por eso es que Sheila y yo no las pasamos peleando todo el tiempo, no nos la llevamos muy bien que se diga

Alice: Si eso veo

Luego se montaron en un Autobús (o bus como ustedes le digan) que los llevaría hasta cierta parte que los dejaría cerca de la casa de Alice

Shun: A veces pienso que bueno… Ah no importa

Alice: ¿A veces piensas que?

Shun: Te lo cuento otro día este no es el mejor momento, ven vamos-dijo esto último agarrándole la mano para que se levantara y juntos bajaron del bus

Alice: Gracias por acompañarme, pero no debiste molestarte

Shun: Es los menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que te hice pasar

Alice: ¿No quieres pasar?-dijo porque ya estaban en frente de su cas

Shun: No, lo mejor será que regrese no me gusta dejar a Sheila sola mucho tiempo en un lugar

Alice: Ok

Shun: Mañana paso por ti para llevarte a mi casa, a que pases el día con Sheila

Alice: Ok… Gracias Shun-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y entrando en su casa- Nos vemos mañana

Shun: Si-dijo en Shock por el beso

CON ACE Y MIRRA

Ellos estaban al frente de la casa de Mirra

Mirra: Me divertí mucho Ace

Ace: Sí yo también… ¿Quieres repetir esto mañana? Pero esta vez no será en el parque, mi familia y yo daremos un paseo ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?

Mirra: Si me encantaría, le preguntaré a mí mamá y te aviso

Ace: Ok, bueno ya es hora de que entres no vaya a ser que esté tu papá en casa y salga estando yo aquí

Mirra: No lo creo, en este momento no debería haber nadie en casa, mamá y papá están trabajando y Keith casa de Isa

Ace: ¿Keith casa de Isa?

Mirra: Sí, están haciendo un trabajo de química

Ace: ¿Keith no odia química?

Mirra: Si, pero Isa es muy buena

Ace: Cierto, bueno Mirra nos vemos mañana, me avisas que te dice tú mamá

Mirra: Si, adiós Ace-dijo entrando

Ace: Adiós Mirra

Después de eso Ace se fue a su casa, mientras

Casa de Mirra

Mirra entró y lo primero que vio fue

Mirra: HERMANO

Keith: Hola Mirra ¿En dónde estabas?-dijo Keith interrogando a Mirra

Mientras ella le contaba todo lo que pasó y lo que le había dicho Ace

Keith: Ummm exactamente por eso no me gusta dejarte sola en casa

Mirra: ¿Estas celoso Keith?

Keith: Claro que no, solo que no me gusta que ese tonto se te acerque-dijo sin pensar

Mirra: No le digas tonto, ¿el no es tu amigo?

Keith: Perdón lo dije sin pensar

Mirra: No importa eso demuestra que si estás celoso… ¿Pero cuéntame que paso con Isa?

Keith le conto todo y así se la pasaron un buen rato, hablando de lo que hicieron en el día y de lo que iban a hacer al día siguiente

CON ACE

Él ya había llegado a su casa y su papá le estaba dando la noticia a él y a Rosy de lo que había pasado con Runo

Mientras Ace estaba en Shock Rosy lloraba

Rosy: NO, NO PUEDE SER ELLA NO SE PUEDE MORIR-Gritó llorando y ese grito hizo que Ace saliera del Shock

Ace: Cálmate, ella no se morirá, Runo es muy fuerte solo debemos confiar en Dios-dijo abrazándola

Papá de Runo y Ace: Rosy será mejor que esta noche duermas en el cuarto de Ace, no quiero que estés sola por razones de seguridad (luego entenderán porque la protegen tanto)

Rosy: Está bien-dijo mientras subía al cuarto de Runo a agarrar sus cosas

Papá de Runo y Ace: ¿No te molesta verdad?

Ace: Claro que no, después de todo ella está aquí para que la protejamos

Papá de Runo y Ace: Si pero muy pronto se irá a ayudar a su hermano

Ace: ¿Y cuándo será eso?

Papá de Runo y Ace: Después del campamento

Ace: La voy a extrañar, ¿Crees que ella bueno… viva después de que se valla?

Papá de Runo y Ace: No tengo idea pero recuerda ella no estará sola, su hermano junto con Isabela la cuidarán

Ace: Quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudar

Papá de Runo y Ace: Bueno, tú ayudas cuidándola y tratando de esconder su verdadera identidad

Ace: Es decir su apellido y nacionalidad

Papá de Runo y Ace: Exacto

CON ROSY

Ella estaba en el cuarto de Runo contándole todo lo que había pasado a sus amigos por video chat

Todos menos Dan: No puede ser

Dan: Si puede… Chicos hay algo que les debo contar porque necesito que me ayuden, pero antes le diré a Ace que se conecte-dijo llamándolo por celular (ninguno sabía que Rosy se quedaba casa de Ace y Runo)

Ace rápidamente subió a su cuarto y se conectó, cuando lo hizo Dan les contó todo lo que le había dicho a Runo y sus amigos aceptaron ayudarlo

(para aclarar Mirra y Keith estaban conectados desde la misma computadora porque bueno son hermanos y viven en la misma casa) (la computadora de Keith)

Keith: Lo haremos de la siguiente manera…

Mirra: Nos dividiremos en grupos cada quien se anotará en el o los grupos de las materias en la cuales mejor destacan…

Todos dijeron la o las materias en la que mejor iban y Mirra los anotó

Keith: Isa, Alex y Mirra ayudarán a Dan en química

Mirra: Jessi, Rosy y Elizabeth ayudarán a Dan en matemática

Keith: Alice y yo lo ayudaremos en inglés

Y así siguieron se anotaron todos hasta poder cubrir todas las materias

Rosy: Bueno Dan más te vale pasarlas todas

Dan: Lo haré, fue una promesa que le hice a Runo y no la romperé

**Bien es mucho por hoy espero que les haya gustado**

**Acepto reviews con sus comentarios, ideas, sugerenciasm opiniones, criticas para el fic**

**Bye! Besos…. Sigan dejando reviews se los agradezco mucho**


	23. Ayuda con el Fic XD

**Hola necesito ayuda con el fic…**

**Pero antes, agradezco a las autoras que me han dejado reviews:**

**Nadii-Chan (La caja de Pandora 96 o Guest)**

**Jessi Kuso**

**Runno159**

**Paulitaa**

**Muchas gracias a todas espero que les guste mucho mi historia y que me sigan dejando reviews**

**Sin más nada que decir vamos a mis preguntas:**

**¿Qué tipos de materias ven ustedes en el colegio? Por ejemplo matemática, Inglés…**

**¿Y qué estudian?**

**Necesito que me ayuden con eso por fi pliss**

**Es para el fic en el siguiente cap. Entenderán por qué pregunté todo eso**

Un adelanto de mi fic (de los capítulos que faltan)

Dan al ver el examen casi se desmaya

_No puede ser _–susurró _Dan_

SILENCIO- dijo…

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(/)()()()()()(()()( )()()()()()(()()()()()()()(/)()()()()()())()()()() ()()()()(()()()()()()()(/)()()()()()()

John: ROSY-gritó al ver a su amiga en el piso- ¿Pero que pasó?

Jessi: Primero vomitó

Elizabeth: Luego dijo que estaba mareada

Isa: Y de pronto calló

John: Oh no-dijo paralizado recordando lo que había pasado con Rosy hace un mes en la noche

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(/)()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(/)()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()(()()()()()()()(/)()()()()()()

Runo: No se si aguante mas

Doctor: Debes hacerlo

Runo: Pero doctor…

Antes de que terminara de hablar Runo…

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(/)()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(/)()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()(()()()()()()()(/)()()()()()()

_¿Qué dirá mi familia de esto?¿Que pasaría si John me deja justo en el momento cuando yo mas lo necesite? ¿Que sería de mí, de mi vida? y sobre todo ¿Que sería de la vida de nuestros...?- _pensó Rosy

John: No tienes por qué preocuparte todo va a estar bien, si piensas que te voy a dejar pues vete olvidando de esa idea, ahora es cuando tu mas me necesitas, necesitas de mi apoyo y de mi amor

Rosy: Gracias John-dijo abrazandolo

John: Pues claro, después de todo a partir de ahora ellos son nuestros…

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(/)()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(/)()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()(()()()()()()()(/)()()()()()()

Mamá de Runo: ¿Qué le pasó a mi hija? ¿Dónde está?

Enfermera: El doctor la tuvo que llevar a emergencia

Papá de Runo: ¿Qué?

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(/)()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(/)()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()(()()()()()()()(/)()()()()()()

Elizabeth: De verdad que no sé que hacer-dijo llorando

Takeshi: Tranquila eso lo resolveremos ambos juntos, no te dejaré sola justo cuando mas necesitas mi ayuda

Elizabeth: Gracias Takeshi- dijo abrazándolo y viendo con mucha ternura a…

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(/)()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(/)()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()(()()()()()()()(/)()()()()()()

**Bien espero sus respuesta**

**Bye! ARIGATO!**


	24. Empiezan los exámenes

**Hola a Todos perdónenme el retraso, es que estoy disfrutando de mi semana con exámenes, no nos han puesto ni un día libre, todo un Lunes con 4 examenes 3 en la mañana y 1 en la tarde mas una exposición el Martes, 2 examenes el Miercoles, 1discusión y examen oral el Jueves y 1 examen para el Viernes y lo peor de todo SIN INTERNET CASI TODA LA SEMANA…. MIL DISCULPAS T.T**

**Dan: Bueno antes de que haga de un río a esta habitación, vamos al fic, ya quiero saber que pasa**

Y así siguieron se anotaron todos hasta poder cubrir todas las materias

Rosy: Bueno Dan más te vale pasarlas todas

Dan: Lo haré, fue una promesa que le hice a Runo y no la romperé

Al Día Siguiente

Los chicos decidieron cancelar todas sus "citas" y dejarlas para otro momento ya que lo más importante para ellos durante esos días era ayudar a Dan para salvar a Runo

Todos estaban en la casa de Dan, eran como las 8 de la mañana

Dan: Jamás me había levantado tan temprano un sábado-dijo Dan para después dar un bostezo

Shun: Que esté en claro que yo no hago esto por ti Dan, lo hago por Runo

Ace: Si porque enseñarte a ti es un caso perdido, pero como sabemos que prestaras atención para entender, para salvar la vida de Runo

Keith: Decidimos darte una oportunidad

Alex: Y tu primera clase será de matemática

Elizabeth: Rosy, Jessi y yo sabemos que ya Runo te explicó matemáticas así que…

Rosy: Te hicimos un examen para ver cuánto sabes, si lo pasas iras a la clase que viene

Jessi: Pero si no lo pasas tendremos que explicarte de nuevo

Rosy le entrega a Dan el examen el cual contenía multiplicación, división, ecuaciones, operaciones, propiedad: conmutativa, asociativa, distributiva, elemento neutro, y mucho mas

Dan al ver el examen casi se desmaya

_No me hagas arrepentir de esto Kuso_-susurró Shun en una forma tan amenazante que asustó a Dan quien asintió y se propuso a hacer el examen

Aparte de hacerle el examen a Dan también le hicieron uno a Julie y a Billy que al igual que el necesitaban ayuda

Rosy se quedó con ellos, vigilando que no se fijaran del cuaderno o entre ellos, mientras les hacía el examen de artística y otro de computación con ayuda de John

Mientras tanto los demás se encontraban en el patio haciendo más exámenes para Dan

El grupo de Isa (Mirra, Alex) le estaba haciendo el de química y biología

El de Alice (Keith) le estaban haciendo el de inglés y el de historia

El de Shun (Ace, Jessi y Elizabeth) le estaba haciendo el de lenguaje y de física (y así hasta cubrir todas las materias)

Se la pasaron toda la mañana, tarde y noche estudiando igual que el fin de semana, hasta que llego la semana más esperada

EL LUNES

Eran las 7:05 de la mañana y Dan estaba en clase de matemática junto a sus compañeros, esperando a que llegara la profesora

Rosy: ¿Estás listo Dan?

Dan: Si

Shun: Mas te vale que pases el examen Kuso

Keith: Sino todo lo que hicimos por ti será

Ace: En vano, y si eso llega a pasar

Alex: Te la veras con todos y cada uno de nosotros-dijo muy amenazante

Dan tragó en seco, y luego se escuchó un timbre el cual avisaba el inicio de las clases y para muchos de los exámenes

Profesora: Bien chicos es hora de empezar la clase-dijo mientras ponía sus cosas en el escritorio- Shun, Ace, Billy, Keitch, Alexander, Isabella, Jessica, Elizabeth ustedes no son de esta clase… SALGAN- les gritó

Todos los nombrados: Bueno si ya voy, vino de mal humor- susurraron

Profesora: Bien chicos empecemos con el examen, será en estas hojas que les voy a dar- dijo entregándole a cada uno de los alumnos que iban a hacer el examen 6 hojas llenas de nada mas y nada menos que ejercicios de matemáticas los cuales se veían muy difíciles

Todos los alumnos se quedaron con caras de O.o hasta los que no iban a presentar el examen

Rosy: No- decía viendo el examen de Julie

Mirra: Puede

Alice: Ser

Mirra: Esto- decía viendo el examen de Dan junto con Alice

John: Se

Rosy: Ve

Alice: Difícil-dijo viendo el examen de Dan

Unos que otros alumnos se querían desmayar, entre esos estaba Dan

Profesora: Todos los alumnos que no vallan a hacer el examen vallan a clases de música

Todos excepto los que iban a hacer el examen: SIIII!

Rosy/Alice/John/Mirra: Suerte Dan, Julie!-dijeron marchandose

Dan y Julie se miraban con caras de "Estamos perdidos"

En clases de música

Profesora: Solo quiero que se queden los que van a participar en la actividad de música del campamento, los demás tienen la hora libre

Todos los alumnos menos Rosy, John, Mirra y Alice: GENIAL! AMO ESTE DÍA

Rosy: ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos salir?

Profesora: Ya les explico, esperen que lleguen…- pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta- Pasen

Shun/Ace: QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN ¿Quién ME INSCRIBIÓ EN ESTO?-gritaron al entrar

**Bien suficiente por el día de hoy, en los próximos cap. Veremos cómo Dan sufre por los exámenes y veremos si Runo se salva o no (Todo está en manos de Dan, pobre Runo ¿No pudieron buscar a alguien mas tonto para esto?-dije con sarcasmo)**

**La vida de Runo está en juego**

**Bien antes de despedir el capitulo quiero decirles que Paulitaa y yo estamos creando un nuevo fic**

**En él nuestros personajes favoritos pasaran de dimensión en dimensión encontrándose con sus otros yo. Pero para poder realizar este fic necesitamos ayuda de escritores que estén ahora mismo escribiendo un fic de DanxRuno o de ShunxAlice.**

**Toda persona que este escribiendo un fic de una de esas parejas y esté interesada en participar, mándenos un mensaje privado a Paulitaa o a mí (o a las 2) por favor. Que nosotras les explicaremos todo lo necesario para realizar el fic**

**Se los aviso hoy 10 de mayo de 2013 por favor no tarden mucho para poder organizarlo todo pronto y comenzar a escribir este nuevo fic que de seguro les va a encantar ;D**

**Besos, espero sus reviews con comentarios, ideas, sugerencias…**

**Saludos a todas espero que tengan una hermosa semana (deséenme suerte en mis exámenes) ;D Bye-Besos-Cuidense**


	25. ¿Pase los Exámenes?

**Lamento atrasarme con la historia, échenle la culpa al internet… Por tal motivo que no la podré continuar muy seguido y otro seria que cuando me den vacaciones, otra vez de viaje y al lugar donde voy a llegar no habrá internet, pero bueno luego les explico mejor esp**

**Bien aquí está lo que han estado esperando…. La conti del capítulo anterior**

**Aquí veremos si Dan pasa o no pasa los exámenes finales**

Ya era Lunes, la semana anterior había sido una semana muy larga, sobre todo para Dan y sus amigos… En los pasillos de un gran colegio, se veían a muchos estudiantes desesperados por saber sus notas, entre esos estudiantes estaba Dan

Dan: ¿Por qué se tardan tanto en publicar unos tontos exámenes?

Elizabeth: Dan en este colegio hubieron más de 2.458 estudiantes que hicieron varios exámenes

Jessi: Mas bien los profesores son muy rápidos para poder calcular las notas en tan solo un fin de semana

Julie: Pero si no quieren corregir tantos exámenes, entonces para qué se toman la molestia de realizarlos, digo sería mejor ponernos buenas notas a todos y ya

Billy/Dan: Cierto

Keith: Ustedes son unos…-pero fue interrumpido por el grito de una chica

Chica: LOS EXAMENES-corriendo a ver sus pruebas

Dan: Todos fuera de mi camino-dijo apartando a todos los que estaban en medio mientras iba a ver cuánto había sacado, y sus amigos pues, hacían lo mismo

Profesora: Julie Makimoto

Julie: Aquí-dijo con su voz chillona de siempre mientras recibía su examen, al igual que Billy y Dan

Ace: Bien ábranlos a la cuenta de 3

Julie/Dan/Billy: Si

Ace/Julie/ /Alice/Jessi/Isa/Elizabeth: 1

Mirra/Billy/Shun/Alex/Keith: 2

John/Dan/Rosy: 3- Después de eso Julie, Billy y Dan abrieron sus exámenes y

Julie: PASEE, SIIIIII PASE

Billy: YO IGUAL

Rosy: ¿Dan?

Dan:…

Alice: ¿Dan?

Dan:….

Shun: DAN

Dan solo le entregó la hoja a Shun y salió corriendo al hospital, y al igual que él Shun se quedó callado

Jessi: Déjenme ver-dijo quitándole la hoja mientras los demás se asomaban para leer

Alice: No puede ser

Rosy/Ace: RUNO-Dijeron mientras salian corriendo detrás de Dan

Todos sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, algunos se cansaron a mitad de camino y decidieron parar mientras otros aun seguían corriendo con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban

EN EL HOSPITAL

Le estaban haciendo unos exámenes a Runo, pero ella se sintió muy mal

Runo: No se si aguante mas

Doctor: Debes hacerlo

Runo: Pero doctor…

Antes de terminar de hablar Runo calló desmayada al suelo

Doctor: No puede ser, debemos llevarla a urgencias-le dijo a la enfermera

Enfermera: ¿Va a estar bien?

Doctor: No lo sé, es mas grave de lo que pensé _(Yo: y este fic será más largo de lo que pensé)_

Enfermera: Le avisaré a su familia

Minutos después

Mamá de Runo: ¿Qué le pasó a mi hija? ¿Dónde está?

Enfermera: El doctor la tuvo que llevar a emergencia

Papá de Runo: ¿Qué?

Enfermera: Se desmayó en a mitad de unos exámenes

De pronto se ve llegar a Dan, Ace, Rosy, John, Alice, Shun y a Mirra

Dan: ¿Qué pasó donde está Runo?

La enfermera les explicó todo lo que pasó?

Dan: ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

Enfermera: Lo siento pero nó-dijo para luego irse del lugar

Dan: _De todos modos lo haré_-susurró pero sus amigos lograron escuchar

Rosy: Oh no, no lo harás, debes dejar que los doctores trabajen

Shun: Ella tiene razón

Alice: ¿Qué pasaría si están a mitad de una operación y tu los interrumpes?

Mirra: Runo podría morir, y todo sería culpa tuya

Esas palabras dejaron helado a Dan

Dan: Está bien, esperaré

Luego de unos minutos llegaron sus otros amigos y sus padres a quienes le explicaron todo, lo único que les restaba ahora era esperar

Después de unas horas sale el doctor pero no parecía muy feliz

Mamá de Runo: Doctor ¿Qué pasó con mi hija?

Papá de Runo: ¿Cómo está ella?

Dan y todos sus amigos: ¿Cómo esta nuestra amiga?

Dan: ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

Doctor: Lamentándolo mucho la señorita Misaki a fallecido- esas palabras le pegaron como una flecha en el corazón a todos y cada uno de los presentes- Y si puedes pasar a verla, pero creo que sus padres deben ir primero

Después de que pasaran los padres de Runo pasaron Dan y sus amigos

Rosy/Alice: No puede ser-dijeron mientras lloraban al igual que todos

Shun: Runo-dijo con los ojos rojos

Dan: Todo esto es mi culpa-dijo llorando sin parar, el se sentía culpable pues le había fallado a Runo- Si hubiese estudiado mucho mas, ella no estuviera en estas condiciones, ¿Por qué fue ella y no fui yo? ¿Por qué?-dijo para luego caer de rodillas al piso

Ninguno de los que estaban ahí presente podían creer lo que estaban viendo, era a su amiga, muy pálida, con los ojos cerrado, después de todo había caído en un sueño, un sueño muy profundo sel que nunca jamás podría despertar

**Bien hasta aquí el cap.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Lamento lo de Runo pero algo tenia que pasar**

**Dan: TE ODIO**

**Rosy: El sentimiento es mutuo, todo fue culpa tuya que no pasaste los exámenes, yo solo soy una niña muy dolida por la muerte de su prima, y tu fuiste quien la dejó morir**

**Nota: Toda la culpa es de Dan no de la autora ;)**

**Espero sus reviews y actualizaciones de fics ;D **


	26. Ella murió

**Heeyy volví yooo, con otro interesante cap, de esta linda historia de amor Jajaja**

**Bien, gracias a las autoras que me dejaron reviews, perdónenme por no actualizar es que estaba dolida por la muerte de mi prima (Runo) ok-no**

**Es que he tenido muchas exposiciones, exámenes….**

**En resumen la culpa de mi tardanza por actualizar la tiene**

**Suenan tambores**

**Dan/ Yo /Shun: EL LICEO**

**Dan: Bien, como esta autora tiene mucho que estudiar, se va a tardar más tiempo en actualizar**

**Shun: Porque si descuida sus notas será…**

**Yo: Un adiós Fanfiction-digo llorando**

**Dan: Pero como no es así**

**Shun/Yo: Continuamos el fic**

Ninguno de los que estaban ahí presente podían creer lo que estaban viendo, era a su amiga, muy pálida, con los ojos cerrado, después de todo había caído en un sueño, un sueño muy profundo sel que nunca jamás podría despertar

Alice: Runo ¿por qué?-dijo llorando mas fuerte

Mientras tanto el doctor se encontraba viendo los exámenes de Runo

Doctor: ¿Pero qué es esto? Enfermera venga para acá un momento

Enfermera: Si doctor-obedeciendo

Doctor: Vea esto-enseñandole unos papeles

Enfermera: ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?-dijo sorprendida

Esa misma noche con Rosy

Ella se encontraba en casa de John ya que debían hacer un trabajo para entregarlo al día siguiente en el liceo y de una vez pedir permiso para faltar unos días a clases

Rosy: John ya es tarde creo que es hora de que me valla

John: Quédate un momento mas

Rosy: No puedo mira el cielo ya va a llover

John: Bueno está bien, yo te acompaño

Ambos salieron de la casa y caminaron como 2 cuadras cuando empezó la lluvia

Rosy: John ¿Ahora qué hacemos?-dijo desesperada tratando de pararse en un lugar donde no cayeran gotas de lluvia pero su esfuerzo era en vano, la lluvia era muy fuerte y había mucho viento

John: Devolvámonos, tu casa queda a 5 cuadras mientras que la mía solo a 2… Corre-dijo mientras la agarraba de la mano y empezaban a correr

Cuando llegaron a casa de John ambos estaban empapados

John: Rosy será mejor que te quites esa agua de lluvia de encima, ve al baño y báñate mira aquí hay ropa de mi hermana cuando era de nuestra edad póntela-dijo entregándole una camisa de tiros que le llegaba hasta las rodillas color rosada y un short azul muy lindo…

Después de que ambos se cambiaran y Rosy avisar que se iba a quedar en casa de John fueron a la cocina y ahí encontraron una carta de la mamá de John diciendo que trabajaría hasta tarde y que se quedaría solo en casa, leyeron la carta, comieron, recogieron los platos y fueron al cuarto de John

John: Todos los cuartos tienen llave y yo solo tengo la llave de mi cuarto, mi mamá se llevo las demás así que creo que tendremos que dormir los dos aquí-dijo algo incomodo- tengo una mejor idea tu duermes en la cama y yo en el piso-dijo mientras recogía unas sabanas y una almohada para luego ponerlas en el piso

Rosy: No

John: ¿Por qué no?

Rosy: No dejare que duermas en el piso, te puedes enfermar y todo sería mi culpa

John: Pero…

Rosy: Sera mejor que ambos durmamos en la cama, por suerte la cama es grande- esto ultimo lo dijo casi inaudible

John: Está bien

Se acostaron en la cama, Rosy de un lado y John del otro

A media noche se escuchaban truenos y caían relámpagos, Rosy estaba muy asustada y no podía dormir

John: ¿Qué tienes?

Rosy: Nada- mintiendo

John: Tienes miedo ¿verdad?

Rosy: Un poco

John abrazó a Rosy, ella se volteó y luego… (no voy a escribir más de lo que pasó esa noche)

Pasaron 3 días después de la muerte de Runo y era el día de su funeral (o entierro como ustedes les digan)

El entierro empezaba a las 3:00pm y eran las 7:00am del día miércoles

En casa de Dan

Todos acordaron de reunirse en casa de Dan debido a que el director del colegio les había dado permiso de no asistir por 3 días a causa de la muerte de Runo

Keith: ¿Oigan quien de ustedes han visto a Shun y Alice?

Julie: Ahí vienen

Jessi: Y llegaron juntos-dijo pícara

Shun: Basta con eso, debemos concentrarnos en lo importante

_Runo_-Suspiraron todos

De pronto Rosy se levantó y salió corriendo al baño, cuando regresó dijo

Rosy: Estoy mareada-dijo algo pálida

_Oh no, yo he vivido esto antes-_Pensó Dan, recordando lo que pasó con Runo

Luego de eso Rosy cayó al piso, bueno no al piso cayó en el sofá

John: ROSY-gritó al ver a su amiga en el piso- ¿Pero qué pasó?

Jessi: Primero vomitó

Elizabeth: Luego dijo que estaba mareada

Isa: Y de pronto cayó

Alice: Llamen a una ambulancia-dijo desesperada

Luego de que llamaran a una ambulancia y se llevaran a Rosy (la mamá y el papá de Dan también fueron)

Jessi: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ace: NO, PRIMERO RUNO, AHORA ROSY ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ PASA TODO ESTO?-Grito triste y desesperado

Mirra: Ace cálmate

Ace: NO ME PUEDO CALMAR DEJAME TRANQUILO-le grito a Mirra

Mirra se puso a llorar y salió corriendo de la casa sin rumbo fijo, pues no le gustó que Ace le gritara de esa forma

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**Ah y antes de que se me olvide: POR FAVOR LEAN UN NUEVO FIC**

**Se llama: El viaje entre dimensiones**

**Lo tiene Paulitaa, en ese fic estamos trabajando varias autoras de fanfiction apenas llevamos un capitulo, espero que les guste ;D**

**Bye-Nos leemos luego-Dejen reviews-Se les quiere….**


	27. Perdónenme

**Hola a todos he aquí yo sin un nuevo capitulo para este no tan nuevo fic XD**

**Quiero disculparme por no actualizar mas rápido pero es que no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración suficiente para poder actualizar este ni participar mucho en el otro fic: El viaje entre dimensiones... El caso es que Me parece que no voy a poder seguir participando en el nuevo fic porque ya en mi país salimos de vacaciones (los liceos solamente no las escuelas) pero yo también estudio en una escuela de música (orquesta) y estoy algo ocupada en ella y cuando den vacaciones en la orquesta me voy para otro estado de mi país, voy a llegar a casa de una tía donde no hay internet y no voy a poder actualizar ni mi fic ni continuar en el nuevo (El viaje entre dimensiones) T.T Ni siquiera he podido leer las actualizaciones de mis historias favoritas no he podido dejar ni un review les quiero decir a esas autoras a las que yo siempre les dejaba reviews que por favor me disculpen cuando pero no se preocupen que pase lo que pase sus historias para mi siempre seran geniales,si no saben quienes son revisen mi perfil ;)**

**Pensé que podría actualizar aunque sea 700 palabras pero también he estado un poco deprimida y confundida, y necesito tiempo para pensar en que es lo que voy a hacer, no quiero que piensen que soy irresponsable solo les pido que por favor no se enojen eso es lo menos que quiero en estos momentos pero es que no tengo tanto tiempo como lo solía tener antes (y eso que estoy de vacaciones) pero también tengo otras obligaciones**

**Debo cuidar algunos primitos(as), ****estudiar partituras y unas que otras teorías hasta que terminen las clases en la orquesta y luego a viajar (creo que eso ya se los explique en un capitulo que hice de mi fic el año pasado lo del viaje que siempre hago), y t****engo que pensar sobre algo muy importante para mí que me tiene triste y confundida desde ya hace unos meses Y.Y**

**Bueno no me voy a alargar mucho si quieren saber algo mas me pueden enviar un PM**

**Ah y otra cosa EEEHhhhhh que emoción ya vamos por el 50 reviews sigan dejando mas por fiss ;D**

**Les agradezco que leyeran todo esto enserio espero que me dejen su opinión y que no se molesten conmigo**

**Hasta la proxima, cuídense... Bye!**


	28. Sorpresa!

**Hola he aquí yo…. Después de unas largas vacaciones**

**Dan: ¿ESTAS LOCA? ¿Cómo NOS PUDISTES DEJAR ABANDONADOS TANTO TIEMPO?**

**Yo: NO GRITES BAKA! No importa que los haya abandonado mucho tiempo, lo importante es que ya volvi y le quiero agradecer a varias autoras en especial a Jessi Kuso eres muy buena amiga, gracias por apoyarme a continuar el fic y también te quiero agradecer porque cada vez que hablamos siempre me has sacado aunque sea una sonrisa, espero que tu también continúes tu fic…. Arigato Jessi!**

**Y también le quiero agradecer a Paulitaa, Aika Misaki y Runno159 3 autoras que siempre que leen mi fic dejan reviews los cuales me ayudan a seguir, y me hacen saber que mi historia no es tan mala y que por lo menos agrada a alguien.**

**Dan: Deja de agradecer tanto y vamos a lo importantes, el fic**

**Yo: Te dije que te callaras! Hare un esfuerzo para no matar a Dan y tener a alguien más por quien velar, asi que antes de que se agote mi paciencia vamos todos a leer el cap N°27**

Ace: NO ME PUEDO CALMAR DEJAME TRANQUILO-le grito a Mirra

Mirra se puso a llorar y salió corriendo de la casa sin rumbo fijo, pues no le gustó que Ace le gritara de esa forma

Billy: Bien hecho Ace-Dijo de forma sarcástica

Shun: Amigo ¿No crees que ya son suficientes los problemas que tenemos ahora para que tu causes más?

Ace: CALLENSE-dijo para luego salir corriendo a buscar a Mirra

Elizabeth: Oigan eso tampoco es para que ustedes les digan todas esas cosas

Jessi: Si, Ace estaba preocupado por Rosy

Isa: Después de todo el se la lleva muy bien con ella

Julie: Y está dolido por la muerte de Runo

Alice: Exacto, si ustedes ya están mal por Runo, imagínense como debe estar Ace ella era su hermana

Jessi: Su única hermana

Con Ace

El se encontraba buscando a Mirra había pasado por muchos lugares y ya no la podía encontrar, hasta que escuchó a alguien llorando detrás de unos árboles y decidió ir a ver

Ace: Mirra-dijo mientras se acercaba

Mirra: Aléjate-dijo molesta y dolida

Ace: Discúlpame por favor, no era mi intención gritarte

Mirra: Si, pero aun así lo hiciste

Ace: Lo sé, y me arrepiento mucho de haber hecho eso, en verdad

Mirra: Ace ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ace: Si dime

Mirra: ¿Qué clase de relación tienen tú y Rosy?

Ace: ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-dijo algo sorprendido

Mirra: Porque te pones muy celoso cada vez que se le acerca un chico, eres muy sobre protector con ella…

Ace: Porque debo protegerla, Rosy es alguien muy importante para mí, nos conocemos desde muy pequeños y sus padres me pidieron protegerla mientras estuviera con ella

Mirra: Pero esa no es razón para que…-no pudo continuar porque el sonido del celular de Ace la interrumpió

Ace: Discúlpame un momento-dijo y luego atendió

Después de un largo rato de hablar por teléfono

Ace: Mirra era mi papá, debemos ir al hospital algo ocurrió con Rosy y Runo

Mirra: ¿Con Rosy y Runo?

Ace: Si no entendí muy bien lo que dijo mi padre, lo único que escuche claramente es que quiere que lleguemos allá de inmediato-dijo empezando a caminar hacia el hospital mientras Mirra lo seguía

Al llegar al hospital los mandan a la sala de espera donde se encuentran con sus demás amigos

Ace: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto desesperado

Mamá de Ace: Amor cálmate, estábamos esperando a que llegaran para poder contarles a todos lo ocurrido

Dan: ¿Pueden empezar? No aguanto ni un segundo más

Mamá de Dan: Verán, cuando llegamos al hospital con Rosy el doctor rápidamente la pasó a urgencias duraron como 55 minutos realizándoles estudios y exámenes, luego la pasaron a una habitación mientras ella dormía, en el tiempo que Rosy duro durmiendo los doctores decidieron ir a revisar los exámenes que le hicieron para poder dar un diagnostico de lo que tenia…

Papá de Ace: No sabemos cómo ni en qué momento, pero Rosy salió de la habitación y duró como 30 minutos desaparecida….

Mamá de Ace _(recuerden que también es la mamá de Runo):_ Luego de realizar una gran búsqueda encontramos a Rosy en el cuarto de Runo, y…. Ru…no… Runo estaba…-no podía seguir porque empezó a llorar

Todos los chicos: ¿Runo estaba que?-dijeron preocupados

Mamá de Dan: Runo estaba viva, y hablando-dijo mientras lloraba de la alegría al igual que la mamá de Runo y Ace

De pronto la sala que en un momento estaba llena de intriga se convirtió rápidamente en una sala de llanto… Todos estaban llorando pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad

Jessi: ¿Dónde están Runo y Rosy en este momento?

Aquí estamos- dijeron 2 chicas muy felices que venían en unas sillas de rueda

Dan al ver a Runo se le pusieron aguados los ojos al igual que a los demás

_Runo_- susurro Dan

Runo: ¡Sorpresa! Si estoy viva!

Isa: No lo puedo creer-dijo aguantándose las lágrimas mientras era abrazada por Keith

Elizabeth: Runo has vuelto ¿Pero cómo?-dijo un poco confundida e impresionada

Runo: Es una larga historia-dijo sonriendo mientras veía a Rosy

John: Una larga historia que nos deben contar

Dan: Runo-dijo saliendo de su estado de shock

Runo: ¿Si? Dan

Dan: Perdóname-dijo mientras la abrazaba- se que es mi culpa todo lo que pasaste, si yo tan solo hubiera aprobado todas las materias tu no habrias pasado por nada de esto

Rosy: Pero Dan tu si aprobaste todas las materias-dijo muy feliz

Dan: ¿Lo hice?

Rosy: Si, lo que paso fue que tus boletas estaban malas y nadie se daba cuenta, sino Runo hubiera muerto enserio

Dan: ¡Genial! Eso significa que…

Runo: Iras al campamento junto con todos los demás

Mamá de Dan: Ohh, te felicito hijo! Yo sabía que lo lograrías con ayuda de tus amigos-dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

Dan: Mamá…

Doctor: Disculpen ¿puedo hablar con ustedes un momento?

Papá de Runo: Si claro-dijo mientras se alejaban un poco de los demás

Doctor: Yo no sé cómo fue que paso esto, de verdad no se qué fue lo que paso, pero lo de que si estoy seguro es que las niñas deben tener mucho cuidado y no deben hacer mucho esfuerzo, yo tengo una hija que estudia en el mismo instituto que ellas y he escuchado que al grupo de Runo le toca irse de campamento la próxima semana, me temo que ni Runo ni Rosy no podrán ir

Dan: ¿Cómo que no podrán ir?

Doctor: No podrán ir al menos que durante esta semana ellas estén en extremo reposo sobre todo Runo, deben descansar y ser alimentadas muy bien si quieren ir a ese campamento, pero aun así una semana es muy poco así que si van a ese campamento deben tener personas que las ayuden, cuiden, protejan durante todo ese tiempo que estén por allá de lo contrario podrían tener consecuencias graves

Alex: ¿Qué tipos de consecuencias?

Doctor: Aun no lo sé, lo que se hasta ahora es que deben cuidarlas mucho para su pronta recuperación, ahora si me disculpan debo volver a la sala de emergencia-dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación

Mamá de Runo: Muchas gracias doctor!

Mamá de Dan: Bueno chicas ya escucharon al doctor, yo se que ustedes quieren ir a ese campamento así que deben descansar lo mas que puedan

Keith: Pero no tanto, también deben divertirse de vez en cuando

Alice: Oigan pero nosotros estamos inscritos en una "banda" de música para el campamento

Julie: Cierto ¿Cómo harán para ensayar?

Rosy: Podemos hacerlo, nos pueden dar canciones que no impliquen de mucho esfuerzo, lo malo es que no vamos a poder bailar

Runo: Claro que lo haremos, de vez en cuando podemos hacerlo

Shun: ¿Creen que está bien que hagan todo eso?

Runo: No lo sabemos pero debemos intentarlo

Alice: Oye Runo…

Runo: ¿Si? Alice

Alice: Te extrañe mucho-dijo mientras la abrazaba seguida por todos los demás

Julie: Nos alegra que estés de vuelta

**Bueno ustedes juzguen ¿Cómo estuvo el cap.?**

**¿Les alegra que Runo haya vuelto? ¿Quieren escuchar la historia de cómo es que está viva? ¿Si? Pues yo también, no sé cómo se me ocurrió dejarla vivir XD… No mentira estoy muy feliz de que haya vuelto mi prima!**

**Bueno díganme ¿Que les pareció el cap? ¿Quieren que continúe el fic?**

**No tengo ni idea de que mas decir -_-**

**Dejen reviews por favor!**

**Byee! Besos! Espero que les haya gustado el cap.**


End file.
